The Last Oracle
by Blipthedwarf
Summary: Set during/slightly after PB. Alternate Universe. An additional survivor of the H.G. crash, a young woman with a dark secret that could be her own doom. Can Riddick protect her from not only the beasts on the planet but the organization that wants to destroy her. What is real, what is not? What happens if it's all a lie? Kinda matrix meets inception meets twilight zone.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Do not own Riddick or his world, recognizable characters and make no profit. Warning: Contains foul language, violence, gore, sexual situations, character death. Also, Riddick might be a little OOC and it get's pretty sappy in parts. I appologize beforehand. Anyway...on with the show..._

* * *

_Pitch Black Fan Fiction_

**Part One: Touch-See**

**Chapter One: Recovery**

The wreckage of the Hunter-Gratzner lay strew across miles of the deserted planet. Twisted heaps of metal lay half buried in the sand surrounded by scattered pieces of personal property and necessary equipment. The survivors were on high alert since the criminal that was being transported with them had gone missing. He had been located in the bowels of the wrecked ship and subdued, chained to a metal girding, but somehow he had escaped and disappeared into the unforgiving desert. There had been talk about him, this man with the silver eyes. He was bad, as bad as they come, and considered now to be another hazard in their already dire plight. Cadence didn't care for all the talk about the escaped convict, he was the least of her worries. She tugged repeatedly at the long sleeves of her shirt, absentmindedly hoping they would somehow grow longer and produce coverage for her bare hands. Cadence pulled away a heavy piece of wreckage with a loud grunt of exertion, tossing the misshapen metal aside angrily. She smiled and lifted the lid of a box that seemed familiar. Cadence tore into the contents, tossing them about in her mad search. "FUCK!" She screamed in frustration as she slammed the lid down again. _Son of a bitch! Where are my fucking gloves! I never should've taken them off before going into cryo! _The internal mental argument with herself only fuelled her rage further. "Everything okay?" A female voice said behind her. Cadence stood quickly, a little alarmed by the intrusion. It was the female docking pilot, a stern looking woman with a slender figure and short blonde hair. She seemed tough and no nonsense, probably a lot stronger than she looked, too. For a moment, Cadence couldn't recall her name, her mind still on her missing gloves. "Uhhh….yeah, fine. Looking for…glo…never mind." Cadence answered her, still in quite a huff. The woman cocked her head for a moment, as if reading the lie on Cadence's face. To her relief, the woman shrugged her shoulders and ascended the ladder behind her. Cadence sighed with frustration. _Gotta remember not to touch anybody. _She warned herself.

Cadence ascended the ladder shortly after her, having given up on her search for her gloves. There was no point, really, it was likely they'd all die here anyway especially if they didn't find water. Cadence pulled her way onto the platform above, her foot catching on the metal floor, causing her nearly to fall. A strong hand caught her by the arm and pulled her forward. She glanced up into a pair of chilly, blue eyes. "Careful." the man said with a slight southern drawl. Cadence wrested herself from his grasp, grateful for her long sleeves. "Don't touch me!" She snarled, stepping away from the man as she eyed him with her dark eyes. The man raised his hands as if being placed under arrest. "Okay, suits me just fine." The blonde haired man turned abruptly and disappeared through a wall of wreckage. Cadence shivered for a moment, despite the intense heat of the planet. _That man reeks of darkness. _Cadence had sensed him before, she reached out with her mind and felt for his aura. It was a blue-black ring that radiated from him in waves like an oil slick. Cadence had told herself to keep a safe distance from him.

A group had gathered outside, preparing for the long trek to try and locate water. The holy man and his three boys were going, along with the docking pilot and the blue eyed man with the dark aura. Cadence watched the blonde haired woman for a moment, suddenly recalling her name. _Carolyn Fry, that's it! _Cadence smiled proudly to herself, although it faded as she caught sight of her new nemesis. _Johns. _She recalled, glancing at the name on his uniform. _There's a head I wouldn't mind getting inside of. What the fuck makes you tick? _Cadence wondered, however the thought of searching around the man's head made her shutter. Probably best she didn't go there unless absolutely necessary. Cadence watched the group as she stepped out of the hole rendered by the crash in the side of the ship. Suddenly everyone was staring in different directions in complete awe. Cadence followed suit, slowly stepping away from the ship. _Three suns! Well, fuck me! _Cadence let the thought drift through her mind without actually voicing it. There were children present, after all; even though at least three of them wouldn't have understood what she was saying. Johns grumbled something to Fry and the group began to head out. Cadence eyed the man through narrow slits, practically nauseated at the image of the blue-black waves that trailed after him. _I hope they're safe with him. _She thought to herself feeling a pang of fear in her heart.

The rest of the survivors were of little interest to Cadence. Most of them she could read like a book. Paris, the so called antiques dealer, was a petty and cowardly man who probably smelled of mothballs, although Cadence had never gotten that close to him. The dark haired woman, Shazza and her husband Zeke seemed tolerable enough. They worked studiously despite the gnawing fear of the convict that was ever on their minds. The only real curiosity was the boy, Jack. Clearly a run away, the boy had stuck at Shazza's side since the crash and Cadence had little time to observe him. There was something odd, though. Cadence searched the aura, spinning waves of blue radiated off of him in varying shades and hints of gold intermingled. _Odd aura for a boy. _Cadence considered.

Paris had seated himself atop the ship, living on his own little island of luxury with an umbrella for the sun, a bottle of probably expensive wine, and a cigar. _Prick. _Cadence considered to herself as she strolled by. Paris glared at her from beneath the bottom rim of his glasses. "Where are you off to?" He asked her in a haughty voice. Cadence paused, rolling her eyes. "I'm gonna go look for the convict, wanna join me?" She said sarcastically. Paris didn't return with an answer and Cadence took it as a sign she had put him in his place. Cadence wasn't searching for the convict, even if she found him she wouldn't know what to do with him. She certainly wasn't going to kill him, even if she thought she could. _Too bad I'm not a mover. That'd give 'em all something to talk about. _Cadence considered to herself. The idea of moving random objects around with her mind or even pushing Paris off his high seat pleased her immensely. _I could have a lotta fun with that._ She suddenly found she couldn't keep her mind off the murderer that everyone was abuzz about. What was his name? Cadence searched her memory, already so full she thought her brain ought to explode. _Riddick, I think that's what they called him. _Cadence had seen him, briefly, in his glass cage and again after he had been chained to the girder. She hadn't gotten a good reading off of him, only a sense of danger, chaos and power. For some reason, the thought of him didn't fill her with dread, only vague curiosity. Cadence certainly wasn't as afraid of him as she was of Johns.

Cadence needed to get away from people. Without the protection of her gloves, other humans made her very nervous. One touch and they would know and her life would be in jeopardy. She wasn't sure how long she'd sat on the hot sand before a loud sound awoke her from her reverie. She instantly realized it was a gunshot. _Maybe they got him. Sad, really. _Cadence thought as she scrambled to her feet and rushed back to the crumpled ship. The sight was shocking, Shazza stood with her face covered in blood, beside her Paris and Jack. Zeke had dropped the pistol as she heard Jack yell that it was only a survivor from the ship. Cadence ducked back into hiding before they saw her. She felt a strange pull and looked at the top of the wreckage Paris had been sitting on. A muscular, bald man in dark goggles sipped idly at a bottle of wine. Cadence found her mouth tug into a smile. It faded quickly as the man's head turned slightly, cocking to the side in a quizzical fashion. Had he seen her? Cadence backed away further, hoping to slip out of his view, but when she looked up again he had disappeared.

Zeke dragged the body toward the mass grave he had been digging for hours. It wasn't long before a series of screams and gunshots rang in the air. Cadence's ears twitched and she rushed from her hiding spot as Shazza dashed away across the sand. Cadence followed suit, far behind the others who had followed Shazza toward the desperate plight of her husband. The hole was empty save for splatters of dripping blood. Above the hole, Riddick stood and turned tail, a sharp blade held in his hand. Shazza gave pursuit assuming this was the monster that had killed her husband. Cadence found herself suddenly alone, beside the bloody hole. Her stomach churned as she surveyed the gory scene. Something didn't feel right. Cadence leaped into the hole and slowly approached the small tunnel through which it was believed Zeke's body could be found. Cadence reached out, placing her fingers in the blood. A jolt of energy shot through her. She could feel terror, pain, a plea for life. Cadence jerked her hand back, wiping the blood on her pants. Whatever happened to Zeke, a human didn't do it.

Riddick had been caught in his attempt to escape and was chained in the bowels of the wrecked ship. Cadence crouched above the ladder, listening to the conversation below. Fry wanted answers about the murder, but Riddick toyed with her. She said there was a debate about leaving him to die before asking to see his eyes. Riddick coaxed her closer, before there was a sudden sound of chains straining against the metal that held them in place. Cadence leaned her ear closer, trying to remain hidden. "Where can I get eyes like that?" Jack asked. "You gotta kill a few people first." Riddick's deep voice. "Okay, I can do that." Jack again. "Then you gotta get sent to a slam where they say you'll never see daylight again. You track down a doctor and pay him twenty menthol Kools to do a surgical shine job on your eyes." Riddick taunted. "So you can see who's sneakin' up on you in the dark." Jack beamed. Fry suddenly yelled something and Jack scrambled up the ladder. Cadence held her breath as the kid whizzed passed. Cadence stopped listening to the conversation below, but heard reference to Riddick not being the most dangerous thing on the planet. _That's an understatement. _Cadence thought to herself, recalling the incident with the blood. The sound of Fry's receding footprints brought Cadence from her hiding spot and down the ladder.

Cadence hung onto the rung above her head with her feet planted firmly on the floor. She studied him from a distance. Riddick's bald head suddenly turned to her, a quick movement that reminded her a little of a bird. He cocked his head again, his metallic eyes shining in the shadows. Cadence stood her ground, her expression indifferent. "Are you afraid of me?" He asked in a voice that sounded distinctly like thunder. Cadence pulled herself away from the ladder and strolled confidently toward him. "No. Should I be?" She said in a lilting voice. Riddick's lips turned up in a slight smile. She had an accent, British, but tried to cover it up. "Everyone else here is terrified, they all want me dead for somethin' I didn't do. Story of my life." He responded, suddenly looking somewhat sullen. Cadence managed a small smile. "Been there, done that." Cadence said cryptically. Riddick glanced up at her, his silver eyes piercing into her like glinting daggers. Cadence was locked in his gaze for a moment, but tore herself away. She reached into her pocket and retrieved a piece of rolled up gauze and a small bottle of antiseptic. She poured a little of the liquid onto the gauze and slowly reached up toward Riddick's arm. He had only minor cuts and scrapes, but it seemed the kind thing to do. "Who are you?" Riddick inquired of the pretty young woman who was so carefully tending to wounds that didn't necessarily need care. "Cadence Raines and you are?" Cadence responded; she already knew Riddick's name but wanted to see if there was more than just one part of it or if it was a first or last name. Riddick's lips curved again, this woman was quite pleasing. "Richard B. Riddick. Convict, murderer. I'd shake your hand but I'm a little tied up at the moment." Cadence fought back laughter at his little bit of humor.

Cadence had moved closer to his shoulder, seeing to a rather large scrape that stretched over the muscle. Riddick leaned forward, close to her long, brown hair and inhaled deeply. She smelled of sweat and earth and….fear. Cadence pressed carefully against the injury, ensuring her skin didn't come into contact with his. "I thought you weren't afraid of me." Riddick said teasingly. Cadence lowered her hand and stepped back. "I'm not. I'm afraid of me." She answered matter-of-factly. Riddick studied her for a moment, his brow furrowed. _What the fuck does that mean? _He thought to himself. Clearly this attractive, slender girl was not the most dangerous thing on the planet. Riddick had seen what happened to Zeke; whatever had done it even had him worried. He had to think about his own survival, the hell with the rest of these people. They didn't give two shits about him and for Riddick the feeling was mutual.

Cadence let her eyes meet Riddick's silver gaze, no longer concerned about their intensity. She reached out with slender, invisible tendrils from her mind's eye, searching his aura. It was nearly as penetrating as he was, a swirling mass of black and red with shards of light that forked off in odd directions like daggers of white hot fire. _DAMN! _Cadence thought to herself, feeling oddly dizzy as she broke her concentration from him. Cadence leaned against a pile of haphazardly heaped equipment behind her, holding her head and steadying herself. She cursed inwardly to herself at the sign of weakness she had shown in front of him. Riddick cocked his head, his eyes almost showing something that seemed to be detached concern. "Everything okay in there?" He asked, trying to maintain his slightly aloof demeanor. Cadence shook the disorientation away and stood away from the crates. "Yeah. Magnetic fields in this place are kinda wacky. Made me a little…whatever." Cadence desperately wanted to get off the subject, but Riddick kept looking at her as if she were gonna collapse and die at his feet. "I know you didn't kill Zeke. It really wouldn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out, you're just a convenient scapegoat." Cadence said quickly, sighing with relief in the change on Riddick's face. Riddick's face remained passive, devoid of emotion. "Like I said, story of my life." For a moment he almost sounded sad, or at least frustrated. "There's something in that hole….something….dangerous." Cadence said, in a quiet and almost dreamy voice as if she were saying it out loud to herself. Riddick jerked his head in her direction, his eyes narrow and contemplating. Cadence met his gaze and realized she had to give him some kind of answer that would not draw too much attention to herself. "I could feel them, moving around in there. Predators in the worst way." What she told him was essentially the truth, but it was a vague enough answer that she hadn't put herself in any kind of danger.

**Chapter Two: Revelations**

There was a loud commotion outside of the damaged ship as Shazza, The Holy Man, Fry, Jack and Johns returned from their investigation into the hole. From what Cadence could hear, they found something unpleasant and knew that their time in the planet would have to draw to a close soon. Cadence found herself smiling for some reason, either because her intuition had been right or because now Riddick would have to be exonerated. They debated amongst themselves about the best course of action to take, which involved more arguing than actual conversation, especially where Riddick was concerned. Shazza and Paris wanted to leave him chained up for the monsters in the hole while the rest went on to the mining settlement. Johns yelled something barely audible from where Cadence was standing followed by "He's my prisoner, it's my decision." Cadence ducked into the shadows as Johns stormed into the ship for a little heart to heart with the chained man.

Cadence could hear the southern accent of Johns from below her as she listened in on the conversation. She was getting quite good a spying and since everyone else pretty much ignored her no one had noticed. "You will work without chains, without bit and without shivs." Johns' chilly voice wafted up through the ship to Cadence's ears. There was more to the conversation but Cadence missed it in favor of a distraction from outside. A sudden gunshot made Cadence jump slightly and she silently made her way to the ladder, descending quietly. "Remember how this coulda gone and didn't" Johns growled, lowering the shotgun to his side. Riddick's bonds were cut and he glared menacingly at the blonde haired man. Quick as lightning, Riddick tore the gun from Johns' grasp, aiming it at his face. He threatened Johns in his deep voice, forcing the gun closer to his face. A soft sound drew Riddick's eyes in Cadence's direction. Locked in the shadows, only he could see her. Softly she shook her head, willing Riddick to put down the weapon. _Don't be the thing they all think you are. Johns will get his. _As if he had read her mind, an impossibility since she would have sensed the mental invasion, Riddick shoved the gun into Johns' arms. "Remember how this went." He growled before storming into the darkness.

Johns was visibly shaken by the interaction, a subtlety others may have not picked up on. Cadence flexed her hands for a moment, this was her chance to find out more about the man who instilled so much fear in her. She crept up to him slowly, as if he were some wild beast that may run or turn on her. Johns turned his head quickly, obviously surprised to see the young woman approaching him with such confidence when she had shown nothing but bitter hatred for him before. Cadence inhaled and placed a hand on his arm. A jolt flew through her as she made the connection. Cadence let her mind dance inside his, searching….seeking. _Fuck Riddick….not worth my time….leave him….kill him. _Cadence wanted to pry her finders from his arm, they nearly burned at the touch, but she had to keep up the illusion that this was an act of kind support, not an invasion of his personal thoughts. "Are you okay?" Cadence asked, forcing back the bile that had settled in her throat. Johns pulled out of her grasp, leaving Cadence rather grateful. "Yeah." He said gruffly as he brushed passed her and made his way toward the ladder. Cadence waited momentarily setting the newly acquired information in her mind. If this man had his way, Riddick would not be leaving this planet at all.

The group gathered what they would need for the long trek ahead. The skiff Fry had found would be operational if they could get the power cells to it, the ones Riddick was currently dragging across the hot sand. Jack complained about wanting to talk to Riddick, and was denied. _Poor kid. _Cadence thought wistfully to herself. Seeing Riddick's powerful body dragging the cells behind him, which combined weighed more than she did, made Cadence's lip curl into a small smile. _I need to get my head on straight, no distractions. Even ones that look like that. _She considered. Paris walked a little behind Cadence and cursed as his bottle of Shiraz fell from his grip. He turned back for it but found someone else already had their hand on it. Riddick cocked a smile as he introduced himself formally to the tiny man in the most vulgar way possible before draining the rest of the bottle. Cadence had to do everything in her power not to laugh. She dropped back slowly, passing a seething Paris and Riddick in turn. Riddick gave her a sideways glance, but pressed on. Cadence trailed behind for a few feet, before making a nonchalant stroll passed Riddick. "He's gonna kill you." She whispered softly, her voice no more than a ghostly sound. Cadence felt Riddick ought to know what Johns was up to, she had no idea why she was doing this, just that she had to. Riddick narrowed his gaze as she passed, wondering what on this deserted shithole she was talking about.

The mining settlement was completely deserted and looked as if it had been for a long time. Personal property littered the rooms and lined dusty shelves as if the settlers had simply vanished from sight in a singular moment. Cadence strolled carefully, observing the surroundings with a critical eye. Everyone was busy discussing how to get the skiff to work and get rescued. Cadence wasn't completely convinced that was going to happen. Cadence pulled a pair of broken spectacles out of the sand and brushed them clean with her thumb. The whole place had felt like fear and death since she'd set foot here. Cadence closed her eyes and let the final impressions left on the object give her some impression of what may have occurred here. It was much harder with objects than with people, but it was probably the only way of getting answers. Her hands trembled as she fondled the fragile things. _Fear…pain…death…darkness… light, where is the light!_ Cadence tossed the thing to the ground and rubbed her fingers as if they had been burned. It wasn't really that far from the truth. "What are you doin'?" Johns' gruff voice came from her left. Cadence turned to him, not even trying to hide the hate in her eyes. "Investigating." she grumbled as she stormed passed him. She really hated that man.

When Jack appeared with a newly shaved head and a pair of broken goggles, the kid did more than turn a few heads. Cadence was unsurprised, Jack was suffering from a bad case of hero worship. The curious aura that extended out from the child's form pulsated with radiant energy, stronger than before. Jack deposited her empty water glass on the table and stormed out of the room, slightly disgusted with the comment Paris had made. Cadence followed the bald headed kid out, curiosity having gotten the better of her. She reached out and took hold of Jack's shoulder, letting her finger touch the bare skin at the nape of the neck. "Hey…ummm….don't let them get to ya. I think it looks great." Cadence said with more confidence than she actually felt. Jack smiled at her, green eyes sparkling, before running off in search of the mysterious Riddick. _Jack's a girl! _The reality struck Cadence like a ton of bricks. She sensed fear in the girl; and pain. There was something deeper, too, an agonizing secret that had sent her skittering to the fated Hunter-Gratzner and possibly fueled her fascination with Riddick. _She needs to be protected, even if only from herself._

Cadence knew she was treading on thin ice having used her powers twice and for slightly selfish means. It was only for her own curiosity, nothing very dangerous, but an invasion of the mind is still an invasion of the mind. Mind rape, that's what some people called it. Cadence knew if she continued there was a good chance someone would catch on to what she was and she would probably surpass Riddick as public enemy number one. She was worth something to somebody dead, and worth a whole lot more alive. A ruckus in the coring room drew Cadence's attention, she heard screams and dashed in the direction of the sound. By the time she arrived, everyone was beginning to file out, more urgent than ever to get out of there. Cadence's chest felt tight, she took a pull from her breather. Riddick leaned against the wall, his chest heaving with every intake of breath, and Cadence suddenly realized he was the only one among them who didn't have a breather. Cadence entered the room as Johns brushed passed her. She glanced at him momentarily and saw him eyeing her specutively. It sent a shiver up her spine. Eager to put as much distance between herself and the man, Cadence approached Riddick's imposing form. "Here, looks like you need this." Cadence said as she pulled the breather from her shoulder and handed it to him. Riddick let a wisp of a smile curve his lips. "You need it more than I do." He said deeply. Cadence managed a smile. "I'll be fine for a little while, just give it back later." This woman was starting to intrigue Riddick more and more. He found himself wondering what went on in her head when she looked at him and even what it would feel like to touch her. Cadence held the breather out to him and Riddick decided to end his own curiosity as he took hold of the hose, brushing his finger along Cadence's slender hand. A jolt passed through her and she jerked her hand back suddenly, her eyes wide with sudden fear. "Still not afraid of me?" Riddick teased her further. "N..No. I, ummm, hurt my hand earlier, it's nothing." Cadence tried to recover from the brief mental assault, but knew from the momentary connection that Riddick was a very smart man. The look in his eyes told her he didn't believe her. "Okay, lemme see it." Riddick reached out for her and she recoiled as if his hand were a viper. "No!" She snapped. "It's fine." Cadence turned around and fled the room in the same direction she had entered.

Riddick wrapped the breather around his shoulder and strolled out quietly with soft, predator-like footfalls. He didn't know how, but he seemed to be drawn in whatever direction Cadence had gone. He sniffed the air for her familiar scent, but it wasn't that that had drawn him to her side. Cadence was crouched between the coring room and it's adjoining neighbor. "Stupid! Stupid! I'm so fucking stupid!" Cadenced cursed to herself, her head in her hands. "Your hand's not hurt, is it?" Riddick said with an air of confidence as he leaned against the wall, his arms folded across his chest. He almost looked like a parent scolding a child. Cadence's head fell again, shielding the look of utter defeat on her face. Her shoulders began to shake as sobs overtook her. Cadence didn't cry often, she had no use for it, but she may have just signed her own death warrant. Riddick was completely confused and at odds as to what to do. He could just ignore her and let her cry to herself, after all he wasn't big on consoling people. For some odd reason, he felt tied to her, like an invisible chain drew him to her and wouldn't let him leave. Riddick crouched down beside her, studying her through his goggled eyes. When he tried to place a hand on her shoulder, she jerked away, lifting her tear streaked face to his. Riddick's own face was a mask of resoluteness, urging forth a confession. "Care to tell me what the hell is going on?" His voice rumbled in the narrow confines. Cadence sighed, resolved to tell him whatever he wanted to know. Riddick was an odd soul, and from the brief touch she felt a strange desire to trust him completely. _Maybe he'll keep my secret. Maybe I'll be safe._

Cadence choked back the last of her sobs, trying with all her might to steady her trembling hands. "If I tell you my secret, you MUST promise it stays between us! If anyone else found out I'm as good as dead!" It wasn't the words that caught Riddick by surprise, but the but the pleading conviction in her voice. There was one thing he already knew for certain, Cadence was terrified. Riddick nodded his agreement, he was VERY good at keeping secrets. Cadence closed her eyes and sighed deeply before she spoke. "I…I'm different than other people. I have…abilities. If I touch someone I connect with them, I can read their thoughts, memories, emotions. I'm what they call a touch-see." Cadence paused for a moment, wanting to try and read Riddick's face for a clue as to what he thought of her confession. He only cocked his head in a quizzical fashion. "I'm a psychic. There are lots of people out there like me. Regular people who just evolved into something more. Unfortunately, just being….special…is a death sentence. We are hunted in all corners of the universe like animals, locked up, experimented on. There are even rumors of dissection. The group responsible for this is the Organization for Research and Authority of Cognitive Level Entities, more commonly known as O.R.A.C.L.E. They send their Witchhunters after us and…." Cadence's voice trailed off, tears stinging her eyes again. She recalled a young boy, a telepath, she had known years ago who had disappeared and was never heard from again. He had been her friend and now she could barely recall his name. Riddick felt a growl escape his chest, the rumbling sound made Cadence jump. He was no stranger to being hunted, but knowing that Cadence would certainly meet death should SHE be captured made something stir within him.

Riddick wanted desperately to say or do something. He had no idea what, there was a human side of him that saw a frightened crying girl who needed him and the animal side that just wanted to get the hell outta there and save his own ass. "Don't worry about me. I ain't gonna tell anybody." He slowly rose to his feet, towering over her. "Your secret is safe with me." Cadence felt the truth in his voice, the assurity with which he spoke thrummed off of him like a soft echo of energy. Riddick held out a hand to help raise her up, but suddenly realized the faux pas. "Guess I probably shouldn't do that." He commented. Cadence offered him a smile, grateful for his kindness. "It's okay, we're already connected. I'd have to concentrate to get anything else off of you." Riddick's lip curled into a grin, seeming somewhat wicked and taunting. He held out his hand again, his arm muscles tensing. "Care to take a walk on the wild side?" Cadence cocked an eyebrow, intrigued by his sudden boldness. It is not something to take lightly when you let someone else roam around the recesses of your mind. "Are you sure about this? If there's anything you wanna hide…" Riddick's mouth tensed for a moment. He had a dark side, one that frightened even him, but he found something soulful and trusting in Cadence's eyes. She had trusted him with her deepest secret, literally putting her life in his hands, he should return that trust.

Riddick crouched beside her again, his hand creeping closer to hers. Cadence kept her gaze fixed on him, he gave a curt nod giving her the green light to proceed. Slowly, her fingers snaked into his large palm and wrapped around it. Cadence closed her eyes and let herself drift into his subconscious. She saw blades flashing in the dark, her vision in hues of pink, she felt rage, fear, something deep within shifted. A life force unlike any other, a hidden strength. She glimpsed images inside darkened, hellish slams, fighting for survival, running, always running. An inhuman roar echoed in her mind and she quickly withdrew her hand and severed the connection. Cadence opened her eyes and let out a staggered breath. She'd never felt anything like that before. The memories still flashed through her mind as if trying to find their place within it. Riddick suddenly wondered if this had been such a good idea. Now she'd probably think of him the same way the others did, as an animal that needed to be caged. Cadence let her eyes drift to his face, surprising him with a broad smile. _Okay….I hadn't expected that. _Riddick thought. "Wow!" Cadence said softly. "Now I know what it's like to see through your beautiful eyes." As soon as she uttered the words, Cadence felt suddenly very shy, her cheeks blooming crimson. _Beautiful!? I've never heard my eyes called that before. _Riddick was suddenly more shocked by her comment than the fact that being inside his sadistic mind hadn't frightened her half to death. "Still not scared of me?" Riddick inquired, unsure if he really wanted to know the answer. Cadence's smile grew wider as she shook her head.

Cadence busied herself in whatever way kept her closer to Jack. She felt overly protective of the girl and was curious if there was any way that someone else might know. "What's he like?" Jack spoke up suddenly. Cadence glanced curiously at the girl. _Oh great, here we go. _Cadence knew what was on the girl's mind, but decided to play along. "What's who like?" For a moment Cadence thought she saw a blush creep over Jack's cheeks. "Riddick. Fry said she saw you two talking outside the coring room. Sooo… what's he like?" Cadence resisted a desire to touch the girl again to get another reading. It wasn't really that necessary, the look in her green eyes told her volumes. _Holy shit! She's got a crush on him! _Cadence turned away and pretended to continue working. "He's nice enough, as men go. Nothing like what they say he is. He's not a monster. Just…intense." Cadence suddenly felt a little uncomfortable, considering she really wasn't sure how she felt about the convict. Just a nagging feeling that there was something more to him, something unlike the beast they painted him to be; and she knew she had to trust him. She also couldn't deny that more than psychic energy had passed between them when they touched. Jack didn't seem satisfied with the answer, but said no more on the subject. Cadence directed her to solder the clamp that held the wire in place and they continued to work in relative silence.

**Chapter Three: New Dangers**

The survivors were nearly in a panic when Fry discovered the fate of the previous inhabitants of the mining camp. Twenty two years ago that very month an extended period of darkness fell on the planet, an eclipse that blocked all three suns. The creatures only came out in the dark, and this meant time was of the essence. Cadence casually strolled passed the skiff, voices from inside drew her intention. One sent a chill through her bones….Johns. He and Carolyn Fry were discussing the possibility of leaving Riddick behind, waiting for the last possible minute to bring the rest of the power cells from the Hunter-Gratzner. Cadence felt sick to her stomach as she listened in, suddenly jolted as she heard Johns' heavy footsteps leaving the skiff. Cadence tried to make a dash for it, but the already suspicious man followed her closely. A strong hand grabbed the thin flesh of her arm, pinning her up against a building near the small vessel. He brought his other hand up and leaned his body against hers. "Why are you always sneaking around?" Johns asked in a whispered voice that spoke volumes of what he intended to do to her. Cadence could scarcely breath let alone speak as Johns pressed her further against the wall. His face lingered inches from hers, smelling of booze and wafting down on her thin neck. Cadence's wide stare centered on his eyes, deep pits of chilly blue that didn't betray an ounce of emotion. "I'm startin' to think yer followin' me." He inhaled her scent deeply, like an animal might. "We might just have enough time." Cadence knew instantly what he meant and began to struggle, uselessly, against him. She turned her head and saw something that terrified her even more than his intentions. A small tattoo on his right wrist, the shape of an eye. The mark of the mind's eye, the symbol of the agency known as O.R.A.C.L.E. Johns was a Witchhunter!

Riddick felt a sudden pang of fear, deep abiding terror. He wasn't sure how, but he knew it was Cadence. She was terrified and in pain. Something drifted through his mind; a voice? _Blue Eyed Devil. _The words spurred him on into a steady sprint. Drawn by the invisible tether that connected them, Riddick rounded the corner, an animalistic growl escaping his lips. He charged at Johns, knocking the man to the ground and pinning him down, away from Cadence. "You don't fucking touch her!" Riddick raised his fist above Johns' head. "Riddick! Stop!" Cadence cried, willing her mind to calm his animal within. Riddick paused suddenly, looking as if he had no idea what had just occurred. He glanced down at Johns' prone form, his eyes narrowing before Johns connected with a fist. Riddick fell off of him, but regained his composure quickly, ready to charge at the Blue Eyed Devil again. They stood like two lions ready to engage in bloody battle. Johns unsecured his sidearm as Riddick prepared his shiv. "What the fuck is going on!" Fry's voice rang out from the bottom of the vessel's ramp. Johns cocked his head. "We should put the animal back in chains, he jumped me for no reason." Fry narrowed her eyes at Riddick, for a moment she seemed to be considering the idea. _I can't let them do that! _Cadence's mind screamed. "No!" Cadence yelled from behind the men locked in fighting stance. "Riddick saved me. He attacked Johns because…" Cadence's voice trailed off, suddenly feeling a little ashamed. Fry glanced at Cadence who rubbed her wrists that already showed signs of bruising. Cadence slowly made her way to Riddick's side, and Fry watched as he instantly relaxed his stance. Fry was an intelligent woman and knew by the look of Cadence's wrists someone had hurt her, and she didn't think it was Riddick. "Johns, go find something useful to do….and keep the fuck away from those two." Cadence was relieved that the worse seemed to be over, now she had to perform some damage control.

Riddick pulled her aside as soon as they were out of view of the others. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Cadence was amazed by his sudden tenderness. She shook her head vehemently. "No. Just bruised my wrists is all." Riddick's hands were on her arms, she was trembling and she reeked of stark fear. Her eyes looked as if they had seen some untold horror. "What did he do to you?" Cadence only stared off, her mind reeling with the revelation about Johns. Riddick pressed his fingers into her arms and shook her gently. "Dammit, Cade! What is it?!" Riddick growled at her. He knew something else had terrified her even more than Johns' lascivious intentions. Cadence turned her wide, brown eyes to his. "He knows." She breathed out as if they were the last words she would ever speak. Riddick's brow creased. "What? That you're a psychic?" Cadence could only nod her head. She suddenly felt faint and Riddick felt her slumping as her knees gave way. Riddick lowered her to the ground, letting her sit against the wall behind her. "How can you know that? Did you read him?" Riddick asked, wondering if he used the right terms for her abilities. "I…I didn't really have to. There's a tattoo on his wrist, an eye. It's the symbol used by O.R.A.C.L.E. agents. He's a Witchhunter. I know he knows what I am. He's gonna turn me in, I know he is!" Riddick pulled her close to him for a moment, waiting until she calmed. "He's not gonna get the chance, not if I have anything to do with it."

Riddick had only known Johns as a merc. It was possible that Cadence told the truth. Riddick had seen the tattoo on his wrist but never knew what it was. He always hated Johns, now he was gonna rip his miserable spine out. Cadence was still shaken by her interlude with Johns and Riddick had left her in the skiff while Shazza prepared the sand cat while they still had some light left. It wouldn't be long before the eclipse would start. Everyone could feel it. Fry strolled slowly into the skiff, her eyes locked on Cadence. She'd had almost no interaction with the girl and knew nothing about her. She only hoped the girl wasn't a liar. "Wanna tell me what really happened? If you don't I'm probably gonna give Johns the benefit of the doubt and chain up your little bodyguard." Cadence turned her dark, tear worn eyes to Fry. She was right in her observation, no nonsense. Cadence felt shame suffuse her face in shades of red as she remembered Johns body pressed against hers, the lascivious thoughts in his mind that he unintentionally fed through her skin. The memory made her shutter. "Johns followed me and cornered me. He pushed me against the wall and held my wrists. He…he threatened me and…I think he was going to rape me." Cadence lifted her eyes to Fry, trying to see if the woman believed her. Fry's face remained unchanged, devoid of emotion, as she slowly walked toward the place where Cadence sat. Fry crouched down before her and suddenly took hold of her wrist. Cadence jumped at the touch, a spark of energy flowing into her. Cadence used all of her strength to block the woman's thoughts. Fry studied the bruise for a moment. "Lucky he didn't break your wrist." She said nonchalantly. Fry's eyes met hers, a spark of concern mingled with sorrow. The woman released Cadence's wrist, allowing her to open her mind again. "I'll keep that asshole at bay. I never thought I'd say this but stick as close to Riddick as you can." Fry stood without ceremony and strolled out of the skiff.

Among only a handful of people, word seems to travel fast. Jack took to hanging on Cadence as if she, herself, could protect her from Johns. Truthfully, Cadence worried a little that he may attack the girl next. Johns was unstable and eternally high on morphine. Even the Holy Man, Imam, offered his own condolences. Cadence had never spoken to him before, even after Ali's death. He seemed a kind enough fellow, and she was grateful that he never tried to touch her. She'd had enough journeys into the human mind for quite a while. One of the boys traveling with Imam cried out suddenly, pointing to the sky above them. The eclipse was starting as a great planet shifted into view. "That sand cat's solar!" Shazza cried as they instantly gathered together and piled into the small vehicle. "Where's Riddick!" Jack cried as she and Cadence piled into the vehicle. "Leave him, he wouldn't wait for us anyway!" Paris grumbled as Riddick landed beside him from somewhere above. He grinned at Paris knowingly, putting the weasel in his place. Johns was the last to arrive and rushed up to the sand cat as it was speeding away. Riddick reached out a hand for him and hauled him aboard. _I really oughtta drop yer ass under those tires. _Riddick considered for a moment. He visualized Johns' battered body after performing an impression of a speed bump and it brought a wide grin to his face. The look he gave the merc sent a shiver down the blonde's spine.

Shazza slid to a halt when they reached the crash sight, the sky had now darkened into shades of deep crimson. It wouldn't be long now, the planets shifting in their orbits to block the rays of the three suns that kept the monsters at bay. Paris made a dash for a separate portion of the ship, intending to grab his illegally smuggled goods. _Greedy moron. _Cadence thought to herself. Cadence followed the rest of the survivors to help with the power cells. Darkness descended much more quickly than they would have liked, suddenly filling the sky with plumes of flying creatures. The awe of the moment wore off quickly as they made a mad escape to safety. Cadence stopped midway, realizing Riddick was still far behind. She turned back momentarily, but he glared at her. _Dammit, Cade! Keep going! _The thought did not go un heard as a growling voice reverberated in Cadence's mind. Cadence fled the swarm of creatures as they barreled down on the last of the survivors to make it to safety. Shazza and Riddick were still out there. Jack was screaming for Shazza to stay down, just as Cadence called out with her mind to Riddick to do the same. He flattened himself as the creatures passed over him, so close he could feel the breeze from their wings. Shazza lay on her stomach, fear and flight warring within her. "Stay there, Shazza, stay there!" Jack called as Paris held her back. Cadence had to fight every instinct in her body that told her to try and save one of them. _Maybe I can reach Shazza. _As the thought entered her mind and she prepared to step out, Shazza stood and made a panicked run for safety. The creatures swarmed her like demonic bats, literally tearing her to pieces. Jack screamed and struggled against Paris' grasp, her pain so strong it nearly crippled Cadence. Riddick saw his chance and scrambled to his feet, running with all the speed and agility of a cheetah.

Riddick watched through his shined eyes as the creatures issued forth from their mounds of earth. It was a breathtaking sight, beautiful in it's ferocity. Rising like smoke they spread their wings in their newly darkened world intending to make it their own for what time they had before the eclipse ended. "Do I even wanna know?" Fry whispered behind him. Riddick didn't answer, he really didn't have to. They closed themselves in, safe for a brief while. The creatures echoing cries like a sort of twisted music filling the night. Jack, Imam, and Fry leaned their heads against the metal door. "Why do they make that sound?" Jack inquired. "I think it is how they see." Imam answered with his best guess. He was right of course. When your day is the night and your light is darkness, you don't need eyes to see. "It's called echolocation. It's how the bats of Earth see. Sound bounces off of surfaces around them and feeds them back a mental picture of their surroundings." Cadence chimed up, rubbing the bruise on her head where she had struck it running to safety. "Makes sense." Fry responded. Riddick pulled Cadence aside. He had considered yelling at her for trying to turn back for him but he contented himself with checking her bruise. "Stop fussing, I'm fine." Cadence pulled away from him. Riddick growled deep in his chest. He grasped Cadence's hand and pulled her back toward him. "We should all stick close. Don't know if those things have gotten in here yet." Cadence sighed and let him lead her back to the others.

**Chapter Four: The Mind of a Beast**

They sat around debating the next course of action. Paris agreed they should stay put until the eclipse was over. That idea was vehemently shut down. The last inhabitants had tried that and it didn't work out so well for them. Johns wasn't so sure about the plan that involved dragging 140 kilos worth of power cells through darkness and thousands of critters that saw each and every one of them as a tasty snack. "How much do you weigh, Johns?" Fry screamed at him to end the argument. Johns stammered something in an attempt to avoid answering. "How…much….do…you….weigh?" Fry spoke slowly as if he were a small child. "About seventy three kilos." He grumbled. "Well you're about seventy three kilos of gutless meat we don't need." Fry made her point quite clear. "And He's gonna drag the cells." Fry added, indicating Riddick who have her a surprised look.

The discussion was over and a plan had been made. They cut through the debris and metal walls of the ship, unable to make their way through in another fashion. They could hear the creatures calling, some sounded closer, others further away. They backed into a small room, Cadence felt something broad behind her, too warm to be a wall. A calloused finger traced along her neck briefly and she glanced up, fearing it may have been Johns. Riddick's lips curved into a smile and he gave her a little wink. He could smell the fear on her and feel it gnawing at his mind. It was an unwelcome distraction and Riddick needed all of his faculties if he was gonna get outta this alive. "Cade." He whispered, hoping the others didn't hear. "Think you could calm down a bit. It's buzzing in my head and makin' it hard to think." Cadence suddenly felt like a useless, scared female and, worse yet, she was transferring those thoughts to the only person who could conceivably get them off this rock. "I'll try." She said quietly. Cadence knew she would have to dampen the psychic connection she had developed with Riddick if not sever it all together. The idea wasn't a pleasing one and Cadence wasn't even sure how to do it. She had never had a psychic connection with anyone before and wasn't even sure how or when it had occurred. Cadence searched for the invisible thread that connected them, a shimmering purple cord that linked their minds. She darkened the light that resonated out from it, hoping that would do the trick. Cadence opened her eyes slowly, feeling suddenly very alone. The bond had been severed.

Riddick peered out of the darkness, only his silver eyes visible. One of Imam's boys stood before him, trembling with fear. Above them leered a silver-blue creature, it's head tilting from side to side as it tried to pinpoint the prey that it knew was there. Riddick dropped back into the darkness, eyeing the beast in front of him. The boy made a run for it. _Bad move. _Riddick thought wryly. A scream cut the darkness signaling the boy's demise. The survivors turned their attention in the direction of the scream, Riddick came suddenly barreling out of it. The light from Johns' gun seared his sensitive eyes and he threw up his hands yelling in agony. Gunfire rang out as Johns opened fire on the creature pursuing Riddick. Cadence rushed to Riddick's side, concerned about his eyes. She had intimate knowledge of how much it must have hurt. Her own eyes stung a little. "You okay." She whispered, but Riddick shooed her away. _Guess I deserved that, I wouldn't let him look at my wound. _

Cautiously the survivors approached the dying alien. Johns' light played over it's pallid flesh, searing and melting it on contact. "The light hurts them." Fry observed, giving them a new weapon to use against their hunters. They stepped back as the creature lurched a final time. Cadence eyed the creature cautiously. The rest of the group were mostly behind her, she took the opportunity to try a little experiment. Cadence slowly approached the carcass, her hand stretched out. _It hasn't been dead for that long, maybe enough residual energy is left behind. I wonder…. _"What are you doing?!" Paris whispered loudly behind her. She ignored him and reached her hand toward the creature's head. Her fingers laid across the hard, carapace-like shell and her breath caught in her throat as she connected with the creature's lingering life force. Her world became splintered in shades of silver, her vision tunneled. She felt hunger, a drive to hunt, an embrace of darkness. The beast's mind mingled with hers and she felt a sudden tug to join them in their hunt, an animalistic desire. There was something else, too, something deeper. A hive mind; one thought, several minds. Cadence wrested her hand from the animal, her fingers felt as though they had touched something so cold it had burned her. "What is she doing? We need to keep moving." Johns whispered behind her, too afraid to go anywhere near her should Riddick feel a sudden desire to remove one of his body parts. Cadence felt a hand on her shoulder, over her clothes. "We must get moving before more of them come." Imam's soft voice urged her. Cadence stared at her hand in a dazed state, trying to sort through the images and feelings in her mind. The animal railed against her, clawing at her mind, beckoning to be released. Riddick could see that she wasn't going to move, she seemed like a statue rooted in place. Imam stepped back, eager to avoid being too close to the convict who still made him quite nervous. Riddick grasped her arms and turned her to face him. "Snap out of it, Cade, we gotta get moving." Riddick tried to be as calm as possible, but his voice came out as an angry growl. Cadence turned her deep brown eyes to him. "I…I can feel it inside me. Inside my head." Cadence whispered to him. Riddick's eyes narrowed. "What did you do!?" Riddick growled again, fearing she had done some kind of damage to herself. "I…touched it. I wanted to see. Now I do, they're inside me, I can feel them. Their thoughts, their drive. I know how these things think." Cadence explained as her mind still reeled with beastly visions.

Riddick wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Cadence had certainly given them an upper hand, but he worried what the long term affects of having a predator prowling around her mind for the rest of her life. Riddick knew all too well what that was like. The survivors set up a sled with a central light source and tubes they would wrap around themselves. Paris had provided ten bottles of liquor strong enough to maintain a flame, they had one cutting torch and several flares that Johns seemed overly proud of having available. Cadence drew cautious glances from the other survivors who were all starting to think she was more than a bit odd. Johns smirked knowingly at her, his eyes sparkling with evil intent. Riddick and Fry were going over the plan alone, leaving Cadence with the others. Jack took it upon herself to be protector and stood between her and Johns. She suddenly wished she had a shiv like Riddick.

Riddick strolled through the bowls of the discombobulated ship, Fry behind him. "I want the light at my back, not in my eyes. You guys better be able to keep up. Once we start we ain't stopping." Fry nodded her agreement, even though Riddick's back was turned and could not see her. The group crouched behind a small mound of sand. Ahead of them a perilous gauntlet of twisted metal. "How's it look." Johns asked in a whispered tone. Riddick stood and removed his goggles. He surveyed the route ahead of them, seen in shades of pink an shafts of bright light to indicate a void in the objects ahead. "Looks clear." He said confidently. They rose and started toward the first leg of their journey, ducking suddenly as one of the creatures zoomed at them, crying loudly. "I thought you said it was clear!" Johns shouted angrily at Riddick. "I said it LOOKED clear!" He retorted with a rumbling voice. "What's it look like now?" Johns wondered as Riddick surveyed the area again. He turned back with a wicked grin. "Looks clear." The tone was sarcastic and yet still nonchalant.

They kept a good pace for the first leg of their journey, each keeping up with the others. Cadence tried to block out the hundreds of minds around them, each calling to her, the pull of the hive mind getting stronger. _Maybe that was a bad idea. _Cadence considered to herself as she felt the beasts shifting around in the darkness around them. There was a sudden halt as Jack dropped the flare she was carrying. She crawled toward it, inching ever closer. Cadence could feel the beast closing in on the girl, see it's vision through her eyes. _Shit! Jack! _Her mind screamed. Cadence was about to slough off her light tube when Imam pulled the girl from harm's way. "Are you alright, child?" He asked as she nodded nervously. That was only the beginning of their troubles as Paris made a panicked crawl to avoid what he perceived was his own imminent death. He pulled the contraption to pieces, dousing the comforting blue light. In the darkness, Paris made his ugly demise.

With only flares to light their way and protect them from the photo sensitive creatures, they continued to press on. Their only hope of survival was the skiff. There were so few of them left, now. Only Jack, Fry, Riddick, Imam, Johns, Cadence and the last of the four boys that had come with Imam. The group was beginning to fall apart. They argued and bickered, especially after Riddick had circled the way they came to buy them time. The route ahead was filled with the creatures and strolling through it was like ringing the dinner bell. Cadence slowly stepped up to his side. "They're up there, hundreds of them." Cadence observed, as if Riddick didn't already know the danger. He glanced down at her, looking at her strangely. "Yeah." He said plainly. Cadence turned again into the darkness. "I can feel them. I can feel their driving need. I know they're out there, waiting for us." The thought made her shutter. Riddick sighed, he was beginning to worry about Cadence more and more. "You shouldn't venture into the mind of some beasts." Riddick said and Cadence wasn't sure if he meant the creature or himself. "I just wanted to see." Cadence said softly, as if she had been scolded. "Well, it was really stupid." Riddick snarled at her and stormed off.

They pressed on, the bone run nearing with every step. Riddick sniffed the air, he smelled blood. He'd smelled it before, combined with another odd scent. He paused suddenly. "Why are we stopping?" Johns groaned, irritation in his voice. "We're not gonna get very far with the girl bleeding." Riddick rumbled. "What are you talkin' about, neither one of them are cut." Johns argued. Riddick turned his silver gaze to the survivors. "Not them…her." He raised a finger and pointed at Jack. Cadence glanced at Jack who suddenly sat down, gathering her knees to her chest. "I thought if people thought I was a boy…." Tears streaked down her face as Fry consoled her. _I knew it was only a matter of time. _Cadence thought to herself. They had to move on, especially now that they had a scent to track.

Cadence and Fry walked on either side of Jack. Cadence was glad she wasn't the only one with a secret, but wished Jack had been able to keep hers. She let her hand grip Jack's and the girl turned her emerald gaze toward her. Cadence let her lip curl into a small smile of reassurance. Jack had had enough trouble in her short life, if she could do anything for the girl she would make sure she got off the planet alive. Even if it meant sacrificing her own life. Cadence fed the girl courage through her touch, mentally willing Jack to be brave. Jack stared aghast at her, almost as if she could hear Cadence's thoughts. She shook the idea away, blaming it on stress.

Riddick and Johns walked ahead of the group, Fry preferred to keep a little distance between them. Cadence didn't mind. She had no desire to be anywhere near the Blue Eyed Devil and knew Riddick was angry with her. "So, which one caught your eye?" Johns asked, planning on using one of the survivors for bait. Riddick turned briefly. "Don't look! Listen, you do the girl and I'll keep the others off your back." Johns suggested, a gleam of maliciousness in his eyes. _Kill a child to save your sorry ass! _Riddick felt rage begin to boil in his veins. Johns knew he was getting to the convict, and began to enjoy his little game. "Well, we can't very well kill Cadence. She's worth a lot of money. I'm gonna be rich when we get outta here. I ain't even gonna need the bounty on yer head anymore." A rumble escaped Riddick's chest at Johns' words. _He does know! _"Too bad. She is a tasty little piece, isn't she." Riddick stopped dead in his tracks, turning slowly toward his nemesis. "I don't know, I think we're gonna need a bigger piece of bait." Riddick didn't even try to hide his rage as he drew his shiv and faced off against Johns. The two men wrestled for their own lives, Johns had lost his gun in the scuffle and was forced to resort to hand to hand combat. Johns held Riddick's shiv at the convicts throat, pushing down with all his might. Riddick kicked the merc and wanna-be Witchhunter off of him, slicing a deep gash across his back. The blood should draw the creatures to him. Johns wheeled around after recollecting his gun and fired into the darkness that swallowed Riddick. "Shoulda ghosted me…." Riddick whispered, the last words Johns would hear before the creature descended on him, spearing him through the chest with a long talon.

Riddick strolled back to the remaining survivors who watched the darkness in horror knowing that a man was out there dead or dying. "We gotta keep moving." Riddick commented, almost coldly. He circled Jack, who looked about to cry. "Don't you cry for him. Don't you dare." Riddick rumbled behind her. Jack wasn't crying for the man who had died, but for fear that they were never going to make it off the planet alive. Riddick passed Cadence, so closely she could smell him. "You're safe now." He whispered to her, his voice sounding almost relieved. Cadence closed her eyes momentarily, letting her fingers brush against his, fighting the desire the grab his hand and squeeze it tightly. She would be safe, at least from imprisonment and death. Cadence wasn't so sure the same could be said about her safety from the monsters hunting them, or the one that crawled around in her head.

Imam had begun to pray with the other survivors and Cadence silently excused her self. With only a green flare to light her way she found her way to Riddick who sat behind a rock, readjusting the ties on the power cells that he had to drag. "Thank you." She whispered, standing above him. Riddick glanced up, his eyes shining in the darkness. Without a word he returned to his task. Cadence couldn't stand the idea that he hated her now. She missed the psychic link they had shared and wished she could tell what he was thinking without having to resort to contact. Cadence sat down beside him sullenly. "I'm sorry, Riddick. I took a risk and maybe it wasn't such a good idea. I was just trying to help. I thought if I could get inside it's head, know how it thought, I could….I don't know." Cadence felt utterly defeated. She'd made a grave mistake that may have put them in more danger, or may have been a useless gesture and now she would have to live with the consequences for the rest of her life. There was a beast inside her head and Riddick hated her for it. Guess he wanted to be the only man-beast on the planet. "Well, maybe its something we can use. What you did was very brave, maybe your….abilities can do some good for us." Riddick said, trying to ease her troubled mind. He suddenly began to miss the psychic link they had shared, the closeness it conveyed. "You were right. Johns knew what you are and he planned to turn you in." Riddick commented flatly, still burning with rage as he considered the dirty comment he had made about Cadence. "That's why you killed him?" Cadence asked. Riddick turned to her. "I didn't kill him. Just marked him as bait. The same thing he wanted to do to Jack." Cadence suddenly felt sick to her stomach. _Poor Jack, can't catch a break. _Cadence slowly reached a hand to touch his cheek, and turned him to face her. She fought the desire to search his mind. A wisp of a smile tugged at her lips. "You did a good thing, Richard B. Riddick. I'm proud of you." Cadence let her fingers slide away from his face, suddenly feeling very shy. Riddick stared aghast at her, hardly able to believe the words that came out of her mouth. _She's proud of me! No one's ever given so much as a fuck about me! _

Riddick was drawn out of his dazed state as Imam approached him, his prayer rug slung over his shoulder. "Would you like to pray with me? I have already prayed with the others." He inquired. Riddick glanced up at the holy man, trying not to insult the man by laughing at the incredulous idea. "Save your prayers, Holy Man." Riddick rumbled. "Because you do not believe in God does not mean God does not believe in…." Imam was cut short as Riddick began to speak. "Think someone could spend half their life in a slam with a horse bit in their mouth and not believe? Think he could start out in some liquor store trash bin with an umbilical cord wrapped around his neck and not believe? Got it all wrong, Holy Man. I absolutely believe in God…And I absolutely hate the fucker." Imam was silent, at a loss for what to say. Clearly, to him, Riddick was a lost soul that needed saving; or perhaps a lost cause. Imam suddenly glanced up toward Cadence. "And you, my child?" Imam asked, a little hesitantly. Cadence glanced up at him, her dark eyes barely visible in the meager light. "They say your God created everything and everybody, isn't that right?" Cadence asked as Imam nodded his answer. "Well, why the hell would he create me, something despised and hunted throughout the universe? Thank you, but no. I don't need that kind of influence in my life." Cadence couldn't help but let the bitterness seep into her voice. She had never been one for religion anyway. Hadn't been to a single church a day in her life. Cadence had been born with her "gift" and had been cursed by it. If that was God's doing, Cadence had always thought, then he had an awful sick sense of humor.

The trek up ahead was the most perilous. The skeleton of a large creature loomed over it, like some sort of white golem. "Whatever you do, don't stop." Riddick growled as they made a mad dash through the channel. They had been reduced to using torches made of the liquor provided by Paris. Tiny flames bobbing in the dark. Something wet struck their faces and shoulders, a bluish liquid falling from above. _Blood! They're marking us and trying to put out the fires! _Cadence thought to herself as she marveled at their ingenuity. "Don't look up!" Riddick yelled, prompting Fry to do exactly what he told her not to. Riddick lunged forward, knocking her out of the way of a diving predator. Cadence knew exactly what was going on above them. She nearly stumbled and fell as the pain the creatures inflicted on one another assaulted her senses. _Yeah, bad idea. _She considered to herself as she tried to remain upright. There was a scream from behind her as Imam's last remaining charge was grabbed around the ankle by a seemingly dead arm. Imam fought to wrest the boy free, dropping one of the bottles in the process that immediately burst into a small inferno on the ground. The boy was badly hurt and barely able to walk. Fry and Imam tried to carry him. Riddick had moved up ahead, the power cells trailing behind him. Cadence held back, trying to decide if she should stay with the group or head for Riddick's side. Something swooped down on her, a vision of it's eyesight alerted her and she rolled out of the way, nearly dousing her own tiny light.

Without warning, the sky above them opened up and rain poured down on the weary survivors. Riddick's booming laughter sounded somewhat evil. "Where is your God now?" He asked, glancing back toward Imam. Jack and Fry were desperately trying to keep their bottles lit, holding their hands over the waning flames. In the chaos, Imam cried out suddenly as his last charge was taken from above, wrested out of his grasp by one of the creatures. Imam cried out in his language, on his knees, begging for the boy's life; at least one could presume. _We're not getting out of here alive. _Cadence suddenly realized. Riddick glanced at Cadence momentarily. She almost thought he was willing her to follow him, to go with him to safety and forsake the others. She shook her head as she had done when he tried to shoot Johns. Riddick only turned away and pressed on. Jack cried out for him, distancing herself dangerously from the others. _No! Jack! Come back here! _Cadence willed her thought to the girl who paused and glanced back at her, a confused expression on her face. She had heard her! A vision of Jack's form through the eyes of the monster that loomed above her assaulted Cadence's mind. _Jack! Get down! _The thought passed instantly to Jack who ducked and rolled under the protection of an enormous bone. The creature loomed above her, trying desperately to get at the food underneath. Jack cried piteously to Riddick who stood on the embankment above them. Cadence glanced at him, he hadn't moved. _He's not coming back! _Cadence thought incredulously, horrified that the man she had put so much faith in, that JACK had put so much faith in was going to stand by and let the girl die. A girl whose life he'd saved not hours before. Cadence approached slowly, sending her will out to the creature above Jack. It paused and turned it's attention to Cadence, it's head swaying rhythmically as if trying to decipher what she was. _Get…away…from…her! _Cadence challenged the beast but it ignored her and turned back to it's attempted meal.

Riddick stood statuesque at the top of the ridge, as if in deep contemplation. He pulled off his goggles, dropped the cells, and charged at the snapping beast. His guttural yell caught the animal's attention and it turned on it's new adversary. Riddick grabbed it's arms, pushing back with all his strength and holding it at bay. He snarled like a beast as it made quick, jabbing snaps at his face. It's entire head was a weapon, sharp as a blade, hard as stone and filled with rows of needle sharp teeth. Riddick pushed the beast back and quickly opened up several large gashes in it's sensitive underbelly, spilling it's white bowels on the ground. With a quick, determined motion, Riddick grasped it's hammer-like head and twisted the neck until it snapped. "Did NOT know who it was fuckin' with!" Riddick snarled, his beast within satisfied with the challenging kill. Cadence met his eyes, the silver orbs finding her immediately. Although their psychic link was gone, the gaze sent a strong message. "Never doubt me again." Relieved at Jack's rescue, Cadence nodded her approval to him, feeling words were unnecessary.

**Chapter Five: Not For Me**

Riddick pushed a large bone away from the mouth of a cave, telling the group to hide inside. Cadence was the last to enter, but felt Riddick's hand graze hers. She glanced back, only seeing his silver eyes for a moment before he pushed the bone across the opening. "Why is he still outside?" Jack inquired. Cadence knew all too well, Riddick had planned to take the fuel cells back himself. She only hoped he intended to come back. _Prove me right, Riddick, prove me right. _Cadence sent the secret thought out to him, although the link had been severed. It didn't take long for the little flames to burn out, leaving them in darkness awaiting the inevitable. The cave filled with a soft, blue glow and they looked up to the ceiling covered in tiny, glowing worms. Filling the bottles with the little invertebrates gave them convenient lamps. Jack stared at the make shift door, the beasts singing outside. "He's coming back, right?" She asked, hopefully. _He will, he has to. _Cadence sent the reassuring thought to Jack although her own hope was beginning to diminish.

Fry had grown nervous and impatient, leaving the sanctuary of the cave in search of Riddick. She climbed over the muddy path and slid down toward the mining settlement. The place was eerily dark only the vague outlines of buildings could be seen. The only light was coming from the now operational skiff. Riddick had started the machine, gratefully blocking out all thoughts of the trapped survivors. Carolyn came into view and he powered the vehicle down. The ramp lowered and he stepped down. Carolyn strolled toward the ramp, tossing her bottle to the ground. "So that's it!? You were gonna leave us after all!? What's so wrong with wanting to rejoin the human race!?" Carolyn screamed at him, her voice deadened by the falling rain. "Are they worth dying for? Now you care after almost dumping us all over this God-forsaken planet!? You're already here, why not save yourself? Come on, I'll make it easy for you." Riddick taunted her holding out a hand. "At least give me more light and I'll go back for them myself." Carolyn begged. Riddick could see the internal battle in her eyes. Was she really willing to risk her life for complete strangers? Riddick shrugged his shoulders. "Okay." He said as he grasped a light belt and tossed it at her. "Come with me." Carolyn pleaded. Riddick smirked at her. "I got a better idea, how about you come with me." He held out his hand to her again, gesturing for her to take it. Tears finally released from her eyes as she fell, defeated, to the ground. "I promised them." She whispered. Riddick strolled down the ramp, carefully lifting Carolyn to her feet and helping her on board. Carolyn paused half way and turned slowly to face him. Wordlessly she lunged at Riddick, her only utterance a cry of rage. She knelt on top of him, pounding her fists into this chest. "Now! You listen to me! We are going back for them with more light and we are coming back here and getting off this rock!" She screamed into his face. Riddick used his boot to flip her off of him and pull her underneath his body, pinning her down with his shiv at her neck. "Get that thing away from my neck!" Carolyn said angrily. "Would you die for them?" Riddick growled angrily, forcing the blade tighter against her throat while holding her arms painfully. "I would try for them!" Carolyn answered, unsatisfactorily as far as Riddick was concerned. "You didn't answer me!" He said, only inches from her face. Slowly, Carolyn relented. "Yes, Riddick, I would. I would die for them." Riddick loosened his grip, pulling off his goggles. "How interesting."

Cadence nearly jumped out of her skin as the make shift door to the cave shifted and moved. Carolyn appeared outside followed almost immediately by Riddick's smiling face. An odd look on the intense man. "Never had a doubt!" Jack cried. Riddick regarded her momentarily, he was beginning to like the little spitfire girl. "Anybody not ready for this?" Riddick asked rhetorically. Imam, overjoyed for a change, shouted. "There is my God!" Riddick's grin only broadened. His eyes fell on Cadence who managed a slight smile, but was otherwise unemotional. _I hope she's still proud of me when this is over. _Riddick considered to himself. The idea that Cadence may hate him for what he had considered doing hurt him more than he really understood. This charming, strong, beautiful girl was really starting to get to him. Rage and shame warred inside him when he realized that he had considered leaving her, too. Why the fuck did it hurt so much?

Four of the ravenous beasts blocked the only route to the skiff. With his shined eyes, Riddick watched and waited for an opening. Riddick took Cadence's hand, clasping it tightly in his own. He would never, EVER let it go. She followed suit with Jack who grasped Fry who, in turn, grasped Imam. Riddick watched as the animals made a hole large enough to pass through and the chain of survivors made a run for it. Cadence could feel the beasts eyeing them as they passed and nearly fell under the mental onslaught. Riddick tightened his grip as he made his way to the top of the ridge over which was the mining camp and their way home. Riddick released Cadence's hand as he stumbled in the slick mud. She and the others ran on ahead, but she turned back briefly. For a moment, Riddick nearly forgot their link had been severed. He called out to her loudly. "Cade! Don't you stop for me! Keep going!" Cadence fought her own will, but bent to his.

Imam and Jack stood on the ramp of the skiff, urging Fry and Cadence to get on. _He's probably dead. _Jack thought sullenly, pain lancing through her. Cadence turned a baleful eye to the girl. _Don't you say that! _Jack nearly fell backward as the thought pierced her mind. Riddick's screams could be heard in the distance and Cadence nearly fell over, clutching her midsection. _Why did I ever sever that link! I need him, I need to hear the noise of his head! _Fry dashed off into the raining darkness without a word, Cadence would have stopped her if not for her own pain. Fry found Riddick crawling out of the dark, shiv in hand, with a huge gash in his leg. He could barely stand, let alone walk. Carolyn grabbed him and lifted him up. "It's okay. I got you." She said as he struggled against her. Riddick grunted in pain, trying to maintain a vertical position. "Come on Riddick! I said I'd die for them, not for you!" Carolyn urged him on, nearly dragging him through the mud. She turned, facing him, hoping he could get a better grip and stand straighter. Her eyes suddenly went wide before him as the beast behind her pierced her flesh.

Cadence sent the tendrils of her mind out, searching for the creatures around them. She felt the beasts hungry rage as they closed in on what remained of the first meal they'd had in twenty two years. Cadence disappeared into the night as Imam and Jack waited in the skiff. Jack heard the sloshing of Cadence's retreating footsteps. "Cadence?" she called softly, rising from her seat. She peered outside into the empty night and toward Cadence's disappearing form. "CADENCE!" she shouted, her voice drowned out by the rain and darkness. It took all of Imam's strength to hold the girl back. Cadence slid to a stop watching in horror as the creature pulled Carolyn out of Riddick's grasp. "Not for me!" He cried. "Not for me!" Riddick fell into the mud, trying desperately to rationalize Carolyn's senseless death. _I'm not worth it!_ He crawled on his profusely bleeding leg, leaving ruddy rivers in the mud behind him. Cadence watched in horror as a silver form stalked him from behind. Cadence rushed toward Riddick, her eyes focused on the beast behind him. Cadence reached down, keeping the creature in her sight, and tried to lift Riddick's heavy, wounded body. The pair nearly fell into the mud and she realized, to her horror, he was too heavy to lift. The creature behind him stalked closer. Cadence turned her gaze toward it, sending tendrils of thought into it's mind. "Riddick! Get up!" Cadence growled through clenched teeth, keeping a firm hold of the mental link she had bridged between herself and the creature. "Cade! Go to the ship!" Riddick snarled in turn, slowly rising to a pained standing position. "No!" She said, trying to keep her hold on the beast, while distracted by this unnecessary argument. "Come with me!" Riddick ordered. Cadence glanced at him for a moment, almost lost in his pleading eyes. "No! I'll hold it off while you get to the ship. I'll follow you, go!" Riddick hissed in pain as he tried to put some weight on his sore leg. "What are you doing!" He cried, grasping her hand and trying to drag her with him. Cadence wrested her appendage free. "It thinks I'm one of them! I can hold it off this way but not for long! GET TO THE DAMN SKIFF!"

Riddick limped to the skiff, falling as he reached the ramp. "Riddick!" Jack cried in utter surprise. Imam rushed to help him, the only one strong enough to lift the heavy man. Holding onto Imam, Riddick limped into the small vessel. "Where's Fry and Cadence?" Jack asked expectantly. "Fry's dead." He grumbled, a hint of sadness in his voice. "Cadence is still out there." Imam could hardly believe his ears. "You left her out there!" Riddick turned a cold gaze to the Holy Man. "No. She stayed of her own accord. She's playing mind games with the beasts." Riddick knew the Holy Man wouldn't understand what he meant and had no will to explain. _Cade, please come back! Don't you die for me too! _Riddick knew if that nearly inevitable event happened, the human side of him that was just beginning to emerge would die completely.

Cadence kept her vigil for a few moments, forcing her will on the creature before her. She felt the hive mind of the group at large, urging to her, calling to her. Cadence's own mind seemed to be faltering, drifting forever into the animalistic state of the beast that now resided in her mind. _Stand….down. _She urged the creature, as she slowly backed away. Inch by muddy inch, Cadence crept toward the skiff where the survivors waited expectantly. A second creature closed in on her from the side and third joined a moment later. Cadence let her will drift in thin cords to the creatures' minds. Her thoughts, once human words spoken, were devolving into the musical squeals the creatures used for communication and guidance in their darkened world. She swayed lightly, imitating their actions; not of her own accord but out of raw instinct. Slowly, Cadence could feel her humanity slipping away; in her mind she was becoming one of them. Luckily, so far, the beasts didn't know she wasn't. Cadence had all of their senses under her control, vision (for what it was worth), hearing, even smell. For all intents and purposes, in that moment, she was no different than them. Cadence inched closer to the skiff, only feet from safety and sanity. The part of her that was still human called to her to run, but she didn't listen. Cadence was locked in a sacred ancient dance that only these beasts understood. The largest of the three let out a shrill, echoing cry; a challenge. It wanted to be the dominant animal in their four way dance. It inched forward, ready to strike and reclaim it's place. Cadence narrowed her eyes, the creature within her bellowed. Cadence's mouth opened and a scream filled the air, the melodious haunting tune of the animals themselves. The large beast backed off, having been bested in the challenge. It bowed it's head low, snaking off into the darkness. Cadence turned and fled the last few feet to the skiff and closed the ramp, protected by the vehicles powerful lights.

Cadence panted heavily from exertion, trying to set her mind to rights. She pushed the beast back down, forcing herself to become human again. _Bad idea. _Was her first human thought. Cadence felt a hand on her back. "Cadence…" It was Jack's soft voice. Cadence whirled around, her eyes dark, the pupils dilated unnaturally. She slowed her breathing and let her eyes return to normal. She knew by the look on Jack's face she had frightened the child. "I'm sorry Jack." She said as she returned to her old self, clutching the skinny kid to her in a reassuring embrace. Riddick was seated in the pilot's seat, gearing the vessel for take off. He stopped suddenly and powered down. "Riddick, what are you doing?" Jack chimed up, belting herself in beside him in the navigator seat. "We can't leave." Riddick said with cold determination. Jack's eyes went wide as creatures swarmed the darkened vessel. "Why not!?" She said at the absurdity of Riddick's response. Riddick eyed the beasts on the window, trying to force their way in. "Without saying goodnight." Riddick powered the ship back up, incinerating everything behind it with the powerful jets.

They had breached the atmosphere and Cadence felt well enough to speak to Riddick. He'd probably be mad at her again. Cadence stepped toward the front of the vessel, tapping Jack on the shoulder. "Give us a minute, Jack, okay." She said in a kind voice, still ashamed of the way she had frightened the girl earlier. Jack nodded and stood up groggily. She was so tired, but there was no way she was going to be able to sleep for a while. Cadence spun the chair and sat down, easing herself into it to make as little bothersome noise as possible. She glanced at Riddick momentarily, wondering which one of them should speak first. Riddick remained silent, concentrating on flying the skiff. Cadence couldn't bear the silence, her whole life had been a bombardment of noise, although most of it was in her head. "I suppose you're mad at me again?" She asked, hoping for any kind of response that showed he even knew she was there. A grunt would have been nice. Riddick kept his eyes on the open space before him. Cadence felt defeated, as if she had lost him completely. She would kill for that bond again. "No." He said at last, albeit a little curtly. Cadence glanced up at him, relief written on her face. Riddick turned his silver eyes toward her. "You saved my life and came back to me. I can't be mad." Riddick told her, his voice gentler than she'd ever heard before. Cadence could tell by the look on his face that he was truly glad she was here. There was a long pause before either of them spoke again. "So, what did you do?" Riddick asked, curious about her escape from the jaws of death. Cadence smiled a little sheepishly, although overtly proud of herself. "I linked to three of them, made them think I was one of them. The big one tried to challenge me but I politely told it to fuck off, I'm in charge." Riddick's rumbling laughter filled the small vessel, startling Jack and Imam. "And I thought I was a badass!" He said as he tried to stay his laughter. Riddick suddenly became serious. "You know, I miss our link. I miss having you in my head. I dunno, I guess it was better than the other guy that lives there." Riddick said, his voice soft and pensive. Cadence held up her hand, her palm facing him. Riddick looked at it quizzically for a moment. "Care to take a walk on the wild side?" Cadence asked, a broad grin on her face. Riddick lifted his own hand, his palm joining hers. Slowly they linked their fingers together, and Cadence closed her eyes. She let her mind drift into his, linking them together beyond mind, soul or body. They built a bridge that would stand the test of space and time. Stronger than before, the link would hold them bound for all their lives and perhaps beyond. Imam and Jack watched the strange interaction wondering exactly what was going on between the two mysterious people. A secret only Riddick and Cadence would know.


	2. Chapter 2

_Pitch Black Fan Fiction_

**Part Two: New Mecca**

Lotta questions, whoever we run into. Could even be a merc ship.

What the hell do we tell 'em about you?

Tell 'em Riddick's dead, he died somewhere on that planet.

**Chapter Six: Sanctuary**

The skiff circled in orbit over Helion Prime waiting for permission to land somewhere near New Mecca. Imam had done all the communicating with the planet, Riddick had no desire to get involved with religion or politics. Riddick reclined in the pilot's seat, stretching out his still aching leg. "How long we gotta wait, Holy Man?" He asked Imam, irritated not only from the nearly three hours they had waited for a response, but because his leg was aggravating him more than usual. Imam shrugged his shoulders. "It should not be long now, I am expected. It is just a little later than I thought I would be and with different companions." Riddick grumbled something and shifted further down in the seat to give his leg a little more room. Imam was no longer afraid of Riddick, and had begun to consider the man something of a project. In Riddick's case it was a sort of guarded respect. The two of them had been through quite a lot together, even after their escape from T2. They had faced the horrors of the planet only to be captured by the massive vessel, Kublai Kahn and it's strange female operator. The woman had put Riddick through trials, using Jack, Imam and Cadence as bait. It all culminated when Jack had shot the woman before she had a chance to kill Riddick. This disturbed him most of all. The child had killed someone and hadn't been quite right since. Cadence had done her best to console the girl and even considered wiping the momentary memory from Jack's mind. That had nearly sent Riddick over the edge. He didn't often yell at Cadence, she had a hard enough time dealing with the possibility he might be mad at her, but messing with someone's memories was a bit much. Truthfully, he didn't completely understand Cadence's power and it frightened him a little. He willingly let her into his head, but still cringed if she touched on a particularly sensitive memory. Cadence had distanced herself from him a little, only speaking when necessary since their discussion about how best to help Jack. She even had shut her mind from him for a few days and didn't venture into his. Those were the loneliest three days of his life.

The com beeped indicating and incoming transmission. "You are cleared to land Imam Abu al-Walid. Transmitting landing coordinates now." The transmission abruptly shut off and Riddick sighed with relief. "About damn time." The coordinates were entered into the navigational computer and Riddick began making preparations for landing. Imam stood from the navigational seat and walked back toward Cadence and Jack, who slept peacefully on the woman's shoulder. "You are very good to her." Imam said kindly. "Jack thinks very highly of you." Cadence smiled at the compliment, excusing herself and easing Jack back in the seat. Imam took over where Cadence had left off, to prevent Jack from falling over. Cadence had come to care very much for the girl in the three weeks since they left that dreadful planet. She was amazed by how strong and resourceful she was for someone so young. Jack had to be, Cadence knew. The horrible secret she had buried deep within herself of a man who should have cared for her but instead used her. Cadence had touched on the memory once, probing as the girl slept, and winced at the pain that radiated from it. She never sought it out again and never spoke to Riddick about it. If Jack wanted Riddick to know, she should tell him herself. Of course, if Jack did tell him, Cadence secretly hoped Riddick would find this scum and end his miserable life. Cadence didn't usually wish death on others, except Johns and the Witchhunters, but for this fiend she would make an exception.

Jack's relationship with Riddick would be considered odd at best. She still worshipped him like a hero, and Cadence suspected a little teenage crush, but it seemed to be growing into a deeper bond. Riddick himself seemed enamored of her, although he may never admit to it. During their time on the skiff, Jack was plagued by nightmares that the monsters were coming after her. Riddick would hold her in his lap and stroke her back until she slumbered again whispering to her how he would "get those fuckers for her". It always made Cadence smile, to see the silver eyed tough guy cradling a frightened girl. Cadence had no such nightmares, probably because one still slumbered inside of her. She was often too afraid to comfort Jack in her nightly terrors because of the thing that gnawed at her mind and the darkness she had touched when she linked with three of them. Cadence had almost lost her humanity, almost let the monster take over. She had never lost control like that and it truly frightened her. For a few days after she scarcely used her abilities at all, save for the time she reformed the link with Riddick.

Cadence made her way to the navigational seat and settled down into it. Riddick glanced at her, a wry smile on his face. She returned the gesture, although her heart wasn't really in it. "What do we do once we land?" Cadence asked more or less in a desperate attempt to make conversation. "Dunno. That's the Holy Man's department." Riddick answered, truthfully yet dodging the question that actually weighed on her mind. Riddick knew what it was, they were linked after all, but he wanted to see if she'd actually ask it. Cadence pretended to read the gauges before her. She had no idea how to fly a ship or navigate, but needed something to keep her mind from the plaguing thought that was working it's way out. Cadence sighed, there was no fighting it. "Rephrase: what are YOU gonna do?" Cadence asked, keeping her deep brown eyes on him and hoping something in them would sway the answer she knew he'd give. "Get the hell outta Dodge, I guess." Riddick told her, making his plan to disappear almost immediately official. Cadence shook her head. "What about her? Jack needs you. You run out on her she'll be destroyed forever. At least try to stay for a little while, for her sake." Riddick's goggles hid anything his eyes might have said, but Cadence didn't need eyes to know what was on his mind. Riddick felt defeated. They had been going around like this on the same subject for a week and it was growing tiresome. Riddick threw her a curveball. "What about you? You never told me your plans. You never told me to stay for you." It all distinctly sounded like an accusation. Cadence could feel the anger and frustration flowing off of him in waves. She noticeably recoiled from it. "I don't have any answers. I can't stick around, I'm dangerous. O.R.A.C.L.E. has eyes everywhere and it's only a matter of time before they find me." Cadence halted the thought, it wasn't all exactly true and she knew Riddick would sense that. "I probably will stick around for a while. Stay with Imam and Jack, if they'll have me. I'm not gonna put down roots, but maybe they won't come looking for me here. At least for a little while. I only have to worry if they trace me to the Hunter-Gratzner and then to Helion."

Riddick seemed satisfied with the answer, but there were other questions left unanswered. He could go rooting around in her brain, but Cadence would notice and shut down. Whatever transpired between them where emotion was concerned was better said with words that came out of mouths. Cadence considered a new tactic that might appeal to Riddick's more practical sensibilities. "At least stay until your leg is feeling better. Maybe have a doctor look at it." Riddick gave her a sideways glance, at least as far as she could tell through his goggles. Riddick sighed in defeat. "Okay, just til then, but you gotta do somethin' for me." He said in his most serious voice. Cadence narrowed her eyes. "And what would that be?" Riddick could barely contain the smile that tugged at his lips. "Land this bad boy." He took his hand off of the controls and sat back. The skiff coasted well enough, but began to angle dangerously. "I have no idea how to land this thing! Riddick!" Cadence had begun to panic, and tried to reach into his mind to see if he was being serious. Imam and Jack had begun panicking, fearing they were going to crash again. Riddick returned his hands to the controls and leveled the skiff out, laughing his deep, bellowing laugh. Cadence punched him in the arm, shaking her sore hand after. Normally, anyone else would have seen the business end of his shiv, but it was only Cade and he really did deserve it. "You're an asshole." Cadence grumbled, folding her arms across her chest. Riddick turned to her. "Gotcha." He said as Cadence tried to fight a smile as he gave her his sexiest grin.

There was little fanfare upon their arrival and the motley crew of survivors were taken to a large residence that Imam had secured before his fated trip on the Hunter-Gratzner. He met with a few fellow clerics and other Muslim men, planning a sort of memorial for the three boys lost on T2. The residence was large and spacious and beautifully decorated. Jack, Cadence and Riddick were each shown to their separate rooms upstairs. "How many bedrooms does this place have?" Jack wondered aloud, amazed by the size and grandeur of the house. "Just these three and the one at the end of the hall, I will be taking that one for myself." Imam explained to the wide eyed girl. Riddick made some passing comment about sharing a room with Cadence, but she chose to ignore it although she couldn't ignore the fluttering in her heart as he mentioned it. Since she and Riddick had patched things up after their last argument, he had entered into a game of mild flirtation with her. He seemed to enjoy it, but Cadence tried not to read too much into it. Riddick's personal feelings for her was the one thing she never sought in this mind. For some reason she felt it was too personal a violation and wasn't quite sure she wanted to know how he felt. If he was only playing games with her, she'd rather not know the truth.

Imam had left early in the evening to attend Mosque, and pray for his lost boys. Even though the others weren't Muslim he said he'd pray for them, too. Secretly, Imam also planned to pray for Jack, Riddick and Cadence as well. The house was now empty and quiet with priests and well wishers finally gone and the others could finally settle in. Cadence was overly glad for a chance to use a shower. The warm water poured over her body, washing away the dirt and grime that she had accumulated. It felt good to just languish for a little while and enjoy a small luxury. She turned off the water when it had begun to grow cold and pulled a fluffy towel from the bar. She wrapped it around herself and used a second to dry her long hair. Cadence found herself gazing for a long while in the mirror, studying her own features with something of a critical eye. _Who am I now? _She thought to herself, considering everything she'd been through and everything her mind had to endure. Cadence stared for a long while, letting herself drift a little. Something stirred in her. It hissed and clicked and sang. Baleful music that rang in her ears. Her vision blurred into streaks of silver and black. In the mirror before her one of the monsters from the planet reared it's head, smashing into the glass with it's razor sharp beak. Needle-like fangs dripped saliva as it's mouth opened and it hissed. It charged again, cracking the mirror, threatening to break free and consume her. Cadence stared in utter horror, unable to move or speak. A creaking sound squeezed passed her paralyzed vocal cords followed by a blood curdling scream.

Riddick shot up in his bed. He'd been dozing, grateful for something soft to sleep on. He swung his legs over the side, careful of the injured one and stood as quickly as he could. He limped to the door and flung it open, Jack was already exiting her own room. "What was that?" she asked, as if she had no idea. "Cade." Riddick answered matter of factly. He limped his way quickly to her room and pounded on the door. "Cade! Are you alright?! Cade, open the door!" The only answer was another blood curdling scream. _Cade. What's wrong!? CADE! _Riddick called out to her with his mind, letting the message travel along their link. The only response he received was a feeling of intense dread. Riddick was about to break the door down, but opted for the handle first. Luckily the door was unlocked and he stormed in followed by Jack. A cursory glance at the bathroom door gave him Cadence's location. He pounded on the door calling her name. This door was locked. _Cade! Answer me or I'm breaking this door down! _

Cade backed away from the monster in the mirror, slipping on the wet floor and falling against the doorjam. Her eyes were wide with terror as the thing tried to hammer it's way through. She could feel her sanity drifting away again. The beast inside her would have it's due. Riddick managed to pry the door open with minimal damage and instantly crouched beside Cadence's terrified form. The mirror had suddenly returned to normal in her eyes, the beast having vanished. Cadence turned her face toward him, her dark eyes full of stark terror. "Cade. What happened?" Riddick said as calmly as possible so as not to alarm her any further. His usual deep voice might frighten her. It took a moment for her voice to work properly. "It was in the mirror, trying to get out. One of those things! It was inside me, trying to get out!" Riddick pulled her damp body to him, holding her in his arms and completely oblivious to the fact that her gorgeous body was covered only in a towel. He held her against him, trembling and frightened. Riddick knew what she meant. He knew Cadence should not have touched on that thing's mind. "It's okay. It can't get you now. You need to learn to fight this thing. Get it outta your head somehow." Riddick fought the next words, and wove them into the form of thought. He didn't want to frighten Jack. _That thing is gonna kill you. _Cadence knew he was right, she knew she had touched on something primal that was better left alone. No touch-see anywhere had ever linked with anything that wasn't human, let alone an unknown alien species. What Cadence had done was unprecedented and probably would destroy her.

Riddick carefully carried Cadence to the bed, hoping she would rest a little while. Jack stood in the doorway, still trembling and worried about her friend. Riddick sat beside Cadence as she began to doze, weakened by the mental onslaught. He smoothed her slowly drying hair, brushing a few stray strands away from her face. Jack let a wisp of a smile tug at the corner of her mouth. It didn't take an idiot to see that Richard B. Riddick was in love with the brown haired, doe eyed girl. Riddick fought the desire to lay a kiss on her cheek and slowly stood, his leg aching from the time spent on the bathroom floor. "Let's go, Jack. She needs her rest." Riddick said as he shooed the girl out. He closed the door softly, so as not to awaken her and escorted Jack to her own room. "Riddick, what's wrong with her? She was terrified of something, did she hallucinate?" Jack asked, concern clear in her voice. Riddick sighed. He could answer the question, although not in as much detail as Cadence, but didn't feel it was his place. Besides, he had Cadence's secret to consider and he wouldn't put her in any danger, even for the sake of Jack's curiosity. "You'll have to ask Cade that, but if she doesn't want to answer you don't ask again." Riddick said with great authority hoping Jack understood. Jack nodded her answer, her green eyes filled with concern and fear. "Get some rest, Jack. I'm right next door." Riddick told her, resting his large hand on her bald head. Jack stifled a yawn, she was very sleepy, and entered her own room. Riddick waited for a moment, hearing the springs of her bed give way as the girl had apparently flopped down. He turned away and went back to his own room, hoping for a few hours of sleep.

A few hours was all he had before another scream cut through the air. This time he knew it was Jack. Riddick grumbled and roused himself, making his way to the girl's room. Riddick rushed to her side as she thrashed about the bed, fighting off an unseen attacker. Jack nearly attacked him as he closed his arms around her and pressed her to his firm chest. Jack stilled almost instantly, whimpering softly. "Riddick." Jack whispered his name in her dreamy haze. "I'm here, kid. You're all right." Riddick whispered in turn as he stroked her back and shaved head until she finally fell back into slumber. Riddick laid the girl back on her pillow, hoping she would finally sleep. "What are we gonna do with you?" He wondered aloud as he returned the blankets over her. Jack's breathing was slow and soft, indicating that she slumbered and no dreams were eating at her mind. Slowly he rose off the bed, hoping she didn't notice the absence of his weight although it was possible she had no idea he was even there.

Riddick paused at his own door for a moment, but turned away and headed for Cadence's sleeping quarters. He opened the door as quietly as he could and peered inside. His shined eyes cut through the darkness easily, bringing false daylight to the world around him. Riddick stepped inside, keeping his footfalls light to avoid disturbing the sleeping woman. Cadence was still wrapped in the towel and lay curled up on her side. Her long hair, now dry, cascaded over her shoulders and upper back spilling onto the bed behind her. Riddick fought the strong urge to reach out and stroke it. Riddick listened to her soft breathing and watched the expansion and contraction of her chest, the only movement that betrayed that she still lived. Cadence seemed so peaceful in her slumber, a far cry from hours earlier when Riddick had found her terrified form on the bathroom floor. What had she sacrificed to save him? Riddick wondered if he would watch Cadence slowly succumb to insanity as the thing inside her ate away at whatever inside her was still herself. He shuttered at the idea, a momentary vision of her beautiful body faded and pale, seated on the floor of a padded cell in some asylum, her arms restrained by a straightjacket. Riddick knew he could not, no, would not let that happen. Unfortunately he had no idea how to help her and knew Cadence had to save herself from this nightmare.

Riddick sat down carefully on her bed, gazing at her slender form hidden only by the towel. He reached out his hand, hesitantly, and let it hover over her body. It wasn't physical contact, but enough to sate his needs for the moment. Riddick let his imagination invent the soft feel of her flesh and the touch of her delicious curves. Cadence shifted in her sleep and he retracted his hand quickly. Riddick wondered if she dreamed and what those dreams were about. He wondered how many of those dreams had belonged to others that she had touched over her lifetime; he wondered how many of those dreams had belonged to him. Riddick stood slowly, not wishing to disturb her any further. It was possible she knew he was there but slept on for his benefit. For some reason the idea pleased him. Riddick made his way out of the darkened room, not needing the sliver of light that filtered through the slightly open door.

A noise downstairs drew his attention and he peered over the balcony. Imam had returned home and Riddick was grateful the holy man was alone. Wearily, Imam made his way up the stairs, but paused upon seeing Riddick standing outside his door. "Mr. Riddick. It is late and you are still awake." Imam said with only the slightest trace of surprise. He had noticed how little the man slept while on the skiff and wondered, in his fantastic mind, if Riddick really needed to sleep at all. Riddick shrugged his shoulders. "I'm on nightmare duty. Jack and Cade are asleep, though." Imam nodded, the slightest trace of a smile played on his usually serious face. It was a rare thing that surprised even Riddick. Imam made his way passed Riddick, heading for his own room, his tiredness obvious. Imam paused as he heard Riddick's door click open. "Mr. Riddick." The holy man slowly turned toward the convict who had paused mid stride. "I am glad you have decided to stay and I would be happy to let you remain here as long as you desire. Little Jack seems quite taken with you, as well as Cadence. You are very good to them. I think there is much more to you than first perceived." The compliment Imam offered touched on something inside of Riddick. The holy man did not seem the type to hand out compliments lightly, especially to convicted murderers recently escaped from Slam. Riddick actually felt a bloom of pride at the man's words. Riddick nodded to Imam. "Thanks, holy man." He said as he stepped into his room. Imam's smile broadened at the sincerity of Riddick's words.

**Chapter Seven: Sacrifice**

Cadence sat up in bed, the morning sun streamed through the shuttered windows. The towel was still wrapped around her, damp from absorbing the liquid off of her body. It took her a few moments to remember the events of the previous evening that would explain how and why she had fallen asleep in a towel. The memory of the creature in the mirror made her cringe until she recalled someone holding her and carrying her to bed. _Riddick. _She realized, blushing slightly at the fact she had been so close to him while being so nearly naked. Cadence grinned to herself as she realized what a gentleman he'd been. Cadence spied her old clothes on the floor and made a disgusted face. They were torn and filthy and Cadence hated to have to put them back on, but modesty called for it. She raised herself from the bed, pulling the towel tightly around her as it had nearly fallen away in her sleep. Something on the nearby dresser caught her eye, fluttering in the light breeze. She strolled forward and found several new outfits piled on top of the dresser. They were in the typical Muslim style and probably provided by Imam. She'd have to remember to thank him later.

Cadence dressed in a light blue gauzy outfit that was probably meant for a man. The pants were light and baggy and the long button down shirt nearly fell to her knees. _Beats a dress. _Cadence thought to herself. She'd never been a very girly person, much to her mother's chagrin, preferring pants and shirts to dresses. Cadence tied back her long hair, braiding it quickly and letting it fall to the small of her back. Sometimes she forgot how long it had gotten. She gazed at herself in the small, ornately decorated mirror that hung above the dresser. She pulled the braid over her shoulder and let it drape, falling over her small breast. A wisp of a smile touched her lips. Her mother had had beautiful hair, falling in long golden brown curls. She remembered brushing her mother's long hair while listening to her tell her stories of her own childhood or how she met and fell in love with her father. Those were happier times before her parents were violently torn from her life in an accident on a neighboring planet. They had been archaeologists specializing in the architecture of ancient alien races. There was a cave in, trapping them in the deepest tunnel for nearly thirty hours. When they were finally found, it was too late. Cadence had been ten years old at the time, only a few years younger than Jack, and since then had invented fanciful tales that her parents had been murdered in a plot conceived by O.R.A.C.L.E. It may have just been the musings of a grief stricken child, but she almost preferred it to just being a random act of the universe plotting against her. Cadence tore herself from the reverie, wiping away a few stray tears and blinking them back with her long lashes. She had no wish to linger too long in the mirror for fear that the monster may try and claim her again.

Cadence made her way down the stairs and turned to the brightly lit kitchen. Jack was seated at the table enjoying her breakfast, the first real food they'd had in a good long while. Riddick leaned against the counter sipping on a mug of hot liquid. The bright sun forced him to wear his goggles but didn't prevent his eyes from finding their way to Cadence. For a brief moment he nearly choked on the hot drink. Cadence looked a completely different person, finally clean and with fewer layers. Although the outfit was baggy, the thin material did little to hide her body from Riddick's expert eyes. She stepped through the doorway and made her way to the table. "Good morning, Jack." She said kindly as she seated herself across from the bald headed girl. "You look very pretty." Cadence added. Jack smiled sheepishly despite the fact she hated to wear a dress. "It was Imam's idea. Guess I have to be a girl again." Jack said, sounding more than a little disheartened. "Maybe. But you'll always be Jack." Cadence told her, trying to make the situation seem slightly more appealing. Riddick remained silent, afraid if he spoke his voice would crack or something and betray his inability to get over the sight of the much transformed Cadence. She turned to him with a smile that conveyed much more than she intended. "Good morning, Riddick." She said, although her mind followed with it's own message. _Thank you. _

Riddick offered her a smile before taking another sip of his beverage. "Are you hungry?" Jack said suddenly, nearly jumping out of her seat. "Yes, famished." she answered truthfully. Cadence began to feel a little self conscious as she felt Riddick's eyes still lingering on her. "Is that coffee?" Cadence asked him as Jack placed a plate before her. Riddick glanced at the cup briefly. "Tea, actually." He answered. "Oh, good. That's much better. Coffee gives me the jitters and a jittery psy…." Cadence abruptly cut off her thought, momentarily forgetting Jack was still in the room. "Well, it isn't pretty." Cadence offered, trying to recover from her near faux pas. Riddick poured her a cup and placed it beside her plate, letting his fingers trace along the flesh of her wrist. Cadence glanced up at him, the trace of a smile on his lips.

Cadence ate with great relish, anything was better than the terrible rations from the skiff. By the second week, Cadence began to worry if she would be able to taste any food ever again and not be reminded of, well, whatever the hell it was they were eating. Jack sat opposite her, staring and looking obviously antsy. Riddick turned to the girl briefly, knowing what was on the child's mind. He made some lame excuse and exited the kitchen. Cadence raised her eyes to Jack between bites, the girl staring at her as if she had never seen her before. Cadence was about to reach for the child's mind, but pulled back. After the previous evening's incident, it may not be advisable to strain herself and invite trouble. "Cadence, ummm, what happened to you last night? I asked Riddick but he said I had to talk to you." Jack asked, averting her eyes as if she feared being scolded. Cadence chewed the rest of her bite slowly, lowering her fork to the plate. It was only a matter of time, she realized, before questions were raised. Jack was a smart girl, very little got passed her. It was possible she would have found out on her own. Cadence knew that Jack could keep a secret, there was one eating away at her every day. She only hoped she could make the girl understand how important it was to keep hers.

Cadence sat back in the chair, eying the room and glancing around in different directions as if she expected something to jump out at her. "Where's Imam?" Cadence inquired as Jack gave her a confused look. That wasn't exactly the response she was hoping for. "Ummm, outside in the garden, I think." Jack answered. That was good, Cadence wasn't quite ready for Imam to hear her secret. It wasn't that she didn't like the man, quite the contrary. She wasn't quite sure if she could trust him with her life. Nowhere near the way she trusted Riddick. "Jack, you asked me about last night and I'm willing to explain but what I tell you must never, ever leave this room. No one else must know, not even Imam. It could put my life in danger." Cadence studied Jack for a moment to be sure she understood. The girl nodded, her face suddenly serious and full of concern. "I have….special abilities. I was born with them. When I touch someone I can read their thoughts, see their memories, feel their emotions. I'm a touch-see, a psychic. On the planet I touched the dead creature and absorbed a little of it's….mind. I could see like them, feel what they felt, think like they did." Cadence paused, wondering how much more of an explanation was necessary. She worried a little that the true nature of what had transpired, of what was occurring in her mind, may frighten Jack. Truthfully, it frightened her, too. "Sooo….you read people's minds?" Jack asked in an almost child-like manner. "I can, yes, if I form a psychic bond with them. That way I don't have to have physical contact to read them." Cadence was beginning to feel a weight lifting off her chest at the confession. Jack seemed to cringe a little, Cadence reached out and felt the girl's mind put up walls. The child was good, probably had a lot of practice putting up barriers to her mind.

A smile tugged at Cadence's lips as she tried to put the girl at ease. She knew how much her powers frightened others, although most of it had just been propaganda. "I have my own set of rules and don't venture willy-nilly into people's heads. It's a gross invasion of privacy and I don't condone it." Jack glanced up as Cadence spoke and relaxed noticeably. "As for last night I had a sort of, vision, in the mirror. It was like one of those things was trying to break through and get me. The truth is, the creature's mind, it's essence, is still inside me and sometimes it wants to control me. After I saved Riddick on the planet I mind linked with three of them, convincing them I was a member of their species. I….almost lost control, almost lost the human part of me. That's why I looked so scary when I came back, I had to fight to get my human side back." Cadence could see Jack cringe when she mentioned the moment when she felt more terrified of her than the things outside. Cadence understood the girl's fear, she had brought one of them back inside her. "Oh." Jack said softly, trying not to seem frightened of the woman across the table. "Jack, I'm so sorry I frightened you. I've never linked with something that wasn't human, I didn't know this would happen. I promise I won't let it happen again." Jack glanced up at her, the sincerity on Cadence's face was all she needed. The girl rose from her seat, practically skipping around the table and flung herself into Cadence's arms. Oooofff! "I don't care what you are, I think you're the most awesome person I've ever met, besides Riddick." Jack pulled away giving Cadence some much needed oxygen after the tight embrace. "You're pretty awesome, too. Not many thirteen year olds have survived hordes of blood thirsty creatures." Cadence responded as a giggle issued from Jack. "When did you tell Riddick?" Jack wondered. Cadence smiled, recalling the conversation by the coring room. "On the planet. I accidentally touched him and he caught on pretty quick. I hoped if I told him he'd protect me from those who wish me harm and he promised he would." Cadence answered. Jack glanced at the doorway to the kitchen through which Riddick had left moments before. "Yeah, he's like that. Kind of a big guardian." Jack said wistfully. _Yes, he is. The best one we could hope for. _Cadence thought, sending it along the link she had made with Jack. "Did I just hear you in my head!?" Jack said with surprise. Cadence nodded, still smiling. "I created a psychic link with you on the planet, thought you could use a little encouragement to keep you brave." Jack thought for a moment and suddenly remembered all the times she thought she had heard Cadence's voice in her head. Jack liked the idea very much of being connected so intimately with Cadence. "Riddick and I are linked, too." Cadence offered the information, but suddenly wished she hadn't. Jack gaped at her, the girl's face unreadable. "What's it like in his head?" Jack asked, overly curious. "I can't tell you, it wouldn't be right. Ask him anything you want to know, but don't be disappointed if he won't answer. He's got a million reasons not to." Jack felt as if it were Riddick scolding her again, but decided to let it go.

Imam stepped in from the garden, a warm, cinnamon breeze trailing after him. "What are you two ladies up to, may I ask?" He inquired, looking like the father figure they both considered him to be. "Just girl talk." Cadence chimed up. Imam seemed to narrow his eyes at them. "It would not be concerning Mr. Riddick, would it?" Both Cadence and Jack blushed simultaneously. "Not entirely." Cadence answered, hoping the flush in her cheeks wasn't too visible. Imam simply rolled his eyes, not too familiar with living in the same house as so many females. Jack made an abrupt excuse to leave, Cadence fully aware that she intended to seek out the man in question. Cadence finished what remained of her breakfast and cleared the table, placing the dishes in the sink and preparing to wash them. Imam busied himself with some inane task on the other side of the room while Cadence worked. Imam felt a strong desire to voice his opinion, he was never one to stand by quietly for long when something was on his mind. "Do you believe Mr. Riddick has Jack's best intentions in mind? She is a young, impressionable girl and he is a…." Imam cut himself short before he said something that bordered on hurtful, even if it was the truth. Cadence placed the last clean dish down and turned to face him. "I have very intimate knowledge that Riddick means her no harm. He has his own moral code that wouldn't even let him THINK of hurting her. She's changed him more than even he would let on. I think she's good for him." Cadence explained, hoping that the conversation wouldn't go much further. She knew the deepest recesses of Riddick's mind and saw nothing in them that would indicate anything but vague adoration for the girl. The only thing that worried her was the budding feelings Jack had for Riddick. Cadence hoped the faze would pass quickly. Imam nodded, a barely perceptible movement. "That is good to hear. The child has been through enough in her short life." Cadence smiled, although sadly. _You have no idea. _She thought to herself. Cadence made her way to the doorway of the kitchen. "Yourself and Mr. Riddick seem to get along quite well. I have watched him interact with you." Imam mentioned, inferring something more than friendship. Cadence turned to him and said the only thing she could to keep thoughts like those at bay. "We have a special bond. We understand each other." Imam knew the woman would tell him nothing else and he would have to form his own opinions on the couple. Truthfully, the idea of the pair together in a romantic light actually appealed to him. They seemed to fit together. "Thank you for the clothes, Imam." Cadence mentioned before taking her leave. Imam seated himself at the table and drew out his prayer beads. _You are quite welcome, child._

For nearly two weeks the four survivors entered into something of a life ritual. Riddick continued to make it clear to Cadence that staying would not be in everyone's best interest. Although he could continue to pretend to be dead, just another victim of the crash on T2, he felt it safer to get as far away from Jack and Imam as possible. As for Cadence, the idea of leaving her behind pained him more than anything. He was going to wait, however, and ask he to come with him when he left. There was always one issue or another that kept him from leaving the sanctuary of New Mecca. He purchase a mid sized ship after selling the skiff for scrap and getting a little monetary help from Imam. The holy man didn't mind helping Riddick where he could, feeling a greater respect for the man with each passing day. Riddick had spent many of his nights holding Jack when her nightmares struck, occasionally a task Cadence undertook. Cadence could see the bond between Jack and Riddick grow stronger with each passing day. Occasionally, Cadence would stand outside the partially open door and watch as he rocked her to sleep. She thought about Riddick tearing himself away from the crying girl, leaving to never be heard from again. Then her own future flashed before her eyes, and Cadence realized that she, too, would have to leave Jack behind. She considered the things she had seen in Riddick's mind, the years in Slam, war, death, pain. She considered the beast that railed inside of him and the thing that lingered beneath it, behind it. Riddick's light of humanity that was currently trying to claw it's way free. Cadence knew he deserved so much more than a life of constant running and the threat of spending his remaining days in the Slam. Riddick deserved his freedom, he had put his life on the line for a group of strangers who all saw him as a monster. He learned her secret and promised to keep it. Riddick had risked his life for her, too. Then there was Jack. The girl needed him, the big hero who kept the monsters at bay. She might get over Cadence leaving, but Riddick's absence would destroy her. Cadence watched Riddick as he laid the girl on her pillow, backing away from the door before he noticed her.

Cadence entered her own room before Riddick had left Jack's. She only had to hope Riddick didn't hear her footsteps in the hall. The man could hear like a cat. Cadence sat down on her bed, deep in her own thoughts. She was tired; the years of looking over her shoulder, fearing people, running from one planet to another were growing too much to bear. She thought of her parents, in happier times when she was a child. A trip to the park, joining them on a few local digs and making more of a mess than being a help, her mother's face, her father's voice. Cadence considered their senseless deaths and whether or not it had been an accident. She stopped breathing for a moment as she thought about what their last moments buried under dozens of feet of dirt. Cadence's reverie brought her to the crash on T2, the survivors that dropped one by one as they were killed by hungry beasts. Cadence remembered each one in turn, even the ones she barely knew and the one she hated with every fiber of her being. She thought of Jack with her wide green eyes, shaved head, tough girl attitude. The girl had stared death in it's hammer shaped face and denied it bravely. The girl who worshipped a man who was considered by most to be a psychotic killer. She thought of Imam, his kindness, forgiveness, gentleness. He had lost his three charges on the planet, but his faith in his God had been unwavering. Cadence wished she had faith like that. Lastly, her mind drifted to Riddick, the first person she had trusted in years. His strong, muscular arms that had given comfort to both herself and Jack. The way he saved her from Johns. His promise to keep her secret and protect her from forces that would destroy her. Cadence envisioned his shined eyes and they way they spoke even when he didn't. She thought of the bond between them, the psychic link that would keep them together no matter how far apart they drifted. Cadence knew there was but one inevitable conclusion, a painful decision that would test her resolve like never before. Cadence laid herself down on the pillow and let her tears flow, soaking into it as she wept herself to sleep.

Riddick stood outside Cadence's door, wondering if he should knock or not. He knew he could slip in unseen and silent, there was no light under the door. A soft, pained sound drifted to his ears from within the room. Riddick could hear that Cadence was crying and wanted desperately to comfort her. He had spent many nights sitting alone in the darkness of her private chamber, watching as she slept. She had never needed Riddick in the night as Jack did, but Riddick had wanted to experience the closeness of her. To hear her breathing and watch her shift and twist under the covers. Once or twice he had considered laying beside her, but feared the results should she awaken. Riddick always wondered if she knew of his voyeuristic activities in the night and was grateful she had never said anything. Riddick had once tried to send his thoughts into her sleeping head, but found only benign visions of a girl brushing the long hair of a beautiful woman. Perhaps it was a firewall of sorts, put in place to protect her sleeping mind. Riddick had retracted his thought and contented himself in watching her sleeping form. Now, outside her door, he felt intense pain and anguish, as if her very tears were stinging his own eyes. Riddick leaned his head against the door, trying to shake off the awful feeling. _Cade….what's wrong? Please, I can feel your pain. _Riddick sent the tendril of thought out to her, but received no answer. Slowly the agonizing feeling began to abate and Riddick went to his own room for a night of fitful sleep.

The following morning, Cadence made an important com call. She was surprised she remembered the contact information at all. A woman answered, presumably a secretary, her wrinkled face betrayed her age of at least fifty. She had short, graying hair that looked as if it may have been black at one time, but was difficult to tell. The woman greeted Cadence curtly, with a voice that made it sound as if she didn't want to be there. "Yes, how may I direct your call." Cadence swallowed hard, forcing the words from her parched throat. "Clifton Hodges, please. Tell him…it's Cadence Raines. I want to talk with him, I want to make a deal." The woman told Cadence to hold for a moment and the screen went to a black field in the center of which was an eye and above it the moniker of O.R.A.C.L.E. Moments later the face of an older man with silver flecked hair appeared, smiling proudly as if he had made some great accomplishment. He was dressed in a well tailored suit that probably cost more than the ship Riddick had purchased. "Cadence! It's good to finally hear from you. Come to our senses, did we?" Clifton teased, making Cadence's empty stomach churn. "You'll want to hear me out, Clifton. This is a deal you will NOT receive again. If I sense any deception, I will be gone before your men have even boarded a ship." Cadence warned him. Clifton was not about to let his good luck drift by so easily. "Okay, Cadence. I'll hear you."

Riddick knocked on the door, but instead of waiting for a reply simply clicked it open and entered. Cadence quickly closed the com unit and slid it to the side of her leg, hopefully out of Riddick's view. Riddick narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you doing?" He inquired. Cadence looked like a deer in headlights for a moment as she put her mental walls in place. "Uhhh, just calling an old friend. Tell 'em I survived the crash." Riddick folded his arms across his chest, clearly not believing her. For a moment Cadence looked defeated. "I heard you crying last night, you wouldn't answer me. What was wrong?" Riddick decided a change of subject would cut the tension in the room. Cadence's eyes fell. "I was thinking about my parents. They died when I was ten, an accident at their archeological dig. I get sad when I think of them. I'm sorry I bothered you. I was remembering brushing my mother's hair. It was beautiful and I liked the way it felt when I was little." Cadence explained, in a half truth. Riddick suddenly realized that was the vision he had seen in her head. He let a wicked smile tickle his lips. "You were a cute kid." He said as Cadence shot her dark eyes up to him. She didn't mind that he'd seen that, it was one of her fondest memories. The comment, however, made her cheeks go red. "Breakfast is ready, if you're hungry." Riddick commented, feeling a stifling sadness in the room. "Okay, I'll be down in a minute." Riddick paused in the doorway and turned back to her. "By the way, you're a bad liar." He told her, a hint of anger in his voice.

Cadence spent the next few days in a sort of dazed awareness of her surroundings. She made sure to keep her walls in place to keep Riddick from prying into her head. She didn't want him to know until it was too late. Cadence almost found herself hoping to lure him out of the house when the time came so he wouldn't make a scene. No, that wouldn't do. She'd want her last sight to be him. Cadence and Imam were seated at the kitchen table one afternoon, engaged in a game of cards. Cadence had made the suggestion not to pass the time, but to enjoy her last moments with the holy man whom she'd neglected of late and keep her mind on something else. Riddick watched their game with feigned interest, his eyes always drifting to Cadence. He leaned against the counter, sipping idly on a cup of tea. Jack rushed into the room, panting and out of breath. "Men, outside! They're all in uniforms and they look like they're surrounding the house!" Riddick placed the cup on the counter and entered warrior mode. "Jack, go upstairs and stay in your room!" He shouted, producing one of his shivs and eyeing the garden as an escape route. Imam only looked at him blankly as Cadence slowly stood from her seat. "They're not here for Riddick." She said flatly, a defeated sadness in her voice as she made her way out of the kitchen. Riddick followed on her heels, demanding an explanation. "What are you talking about!? What's going on, Cade!? What have you done!?" Cadence offered no answers as she flung open the door and came face to face with Clifton Hodges himself. "Cadence! Welcome to the fold at last!" the man said as if he had won some sort of victory. Two uniformed men stepped forward and seized her, wrenching her out of the doorway.

Riddick stormed out of the house, grabbing one of the agents and pulling him off of Cadence, flinging him to the ground. He brought his shiv against the man's throat intending to use him as a bargaining chip for Cadence. "Let her go or this one get's a new hole to breathe from." Riddick growled, pressing the blade harder against the man's throat. Clifton looked impassively at Riddick, as if the armed man were little more than an insect. "Is this what you bargained for?" He asked Cadence who pulled her other arm free of the agent's grasp. "Riddick, let him go. Now!" She scolded him. _Riddick, please. Stop and listen to me. _She pushed the thought toward him, hoping he would relent. Riddick glanced up at her, confusion written on his face. He'd seen the symbol of the eye on the man's uniform. They were O.R.A.C.L.E. agents. Cadence strolled slowly toward him as the agent at his feet crawled away. Riddick pulled his goggles to his forehead and gazed down at her. A hand reached out for her arm, but she pulled it free. "Get the fuck off of me! I need five minutes, that's all! You got what you want!" Cadence screamed at Clifton, who motioned to the agents to back off.

Cadence stood before Riddick, clearly reading the pain on his face. She placed her hand against his cheek, a meaningless attempt at a soothing gesture. "Riddick, please listen to me. I called them three days ago. I made Clifton an offer, my freedom for yours. I turned myself in and in return he cleared your record. You're a free man Riddick. No more bounty, no more mercs, no more slam." Cadence's words felt like daggers in Riddick's ears. He shook his head in disbelief. It was Carolyn Fry all over again, another woman sacrificing herself for his worthless ass. "No! Cade, no! Don't do this! I'll hold 'em off, you can still run!" Riddick begged in a whispered tone, desperation in his voice. He glanced up briefly at the men who surrounded them. There must have been about twenty, he knew he could take them easily. Cadence shook her head, pulling his face closer to hers. "No, Riddick. I'm tired of running, tired of being afraid. Jack needs you and now you can stay with her forever." Cadence pleaded as tears stung her eyes. Riddick placed his hands on her arms, squeezing tighter than he meant to. "Jack needs you too….I need you!" Riddick's voice cracked a little as he pleaded with her, fighting the urge to haul her back in the house and kill the men who threatened her. Behind him, Jack cried piteously as Imam held her back. "Cadence!" Riddick's breathing was labored, he was tensed for a fight. Cadence moved her face to whisper in his ear, her cheek brushing his. "Please don't waste my gift. Live a good life and stay out of trouble. Don't let my sacrifice be in vain." Cadence pleaded as she was wrenched from his loosening grasp. The agents pulled her away as Jack screamed for her, trying her hardest to get Imam to let her go. "Cadence! Why are they taking you! Cadence, don't leave me! I need you, please!" Riddick was seething with anger as he watched them place a contraption to hold her hands in place and keep her restrained. Cadence glanced back, her vision blurred with tears. She sent a message to Jack through a tendril of thought. _Jack, I'll be alright. Please, forgive me. Stay with Riddick, he needs you now. _It seemed to do no good as Jack fell to the ground sobbing loudly, her body trembling. Cadence's gaze fell on Riddick, who flexed his fist on his shiv. _Riddick, I'm sorry. I did this for Jack…I did this for you. Don't waste my gift. _Riddick could only watch as Cadence was manhandled into the transport and disappeared from his view. When the vehicles had gone, Riddick let loose a roar of anger. He had no intention of letting them keep her for long. _Not for me, not for me._

**Chapter Eight: Liberation**

Riddick stormed into the house, passed a dazed Imam who was trying to console a screaming Jack. Imam placed his hands on either side of Jack's face and held her in his gaze. "Jack! You need to be calm now. I will talk with Mr. Riddick, I must know what is going on. I need you to stop crying for me, please, child." Imam had never yelled at her before and Jack's sobs dwindled to strained sniffles. She nodded her agreement, afraid if she spoke she'd start crying again. Imam helped the girl to her feet, Jack's knees felt weak and tried to buckle again. She leaned on Imam for support as he led her into the house and deposited her on the closest seat. Jack laid her head down, she was tired and her head had started pounding from all the crying. Imam could hear Riddick moving around upstairs, still clearly angry. The way the men manhandled Cadence, Imam almost wished Riddick had killed them. Imam made his way to the base of the stairs but paused as Riddick suddenly appeared, his body taught and heaving with rage. Every muscle and sinew was prepared to strike out at anything that moved. Imam swallowed hard, clearly the convict wasn't in his right mind. Imam backed away from the stairs as Riddick slowly descended, looking every bit the animal everyone had accused him of being. Bravely, Imam found his voice. "What is going on, Mr. Riddick? Who were those men and why did they take Cadence?" The thought had occurred to Imam that perhaps she was another convict on the run, but those men certainly didn't look like police.

Riddick turned slowly to him, unreadable behind the dark goggles. Imam swore the convict had growled at him. "Outta my way, holy man, I got people to kill." Riddick's voice was bordering on a snarl. Courageously, Imam stepped in front of him, defiantly refusing to let him leave without the answers he sought. Imam had come to care deeply for Cadence. The young woman may have been a bit unusual and stand-offish, but she was good to Jack and good FOR Riddick. "Not until you answer me, Mr. Riddick!" Imam stood bravely before the angered man, although his hands trembled noticeably. Riddick sighed deeply, a rumble escaping his chest. "Fine. You want answers, I'll give you answers." Imam stepped back, allowing Riddick to move deeper into the room. Jack still lay on the couch, sniffling lightly. "Tell him, Riddick." She said softly with a cracked voice. Riddick glanced at her momentarily, the pain on the girl's face hurt him almost as much as loosing Cadence. "Those men work for a group called O.R.A.C.L.E. They hunt psychics, just like Cadence. She's been running from them her whole life, that's why she was on the Hunter-Gratzner, just another attempt at escape. Cadence turned herself into them in exchange for clearing my record." Riddick let his head droop as he said those final words. What would possess her to do such a thing? Of course, self sacrifice. She'd done the same thing on T2. This time, however, there was no hope of her return.

Imam gazed at Riddick in shock and a bit of confusion. "I do not fully understand. You are saying Cadence is a psychic? She is a mind reader?" Imam almost felt silly asking the question. Riddick nodded. "Has she ever touched you? Your skin, I mean." Riddick inquired. Imam thought for a moment, painstakingly sorting through all the interaction he had had with her. "No, I do not believe so." He answered, unsure as to the validity of the question. "Cade's a touch-see. She touches people and sees into their minds. I don't have time to go into details, I have to find her." Riddick pushed his way passed Imam who placed a hand on his arm. Riddick glanced down at the offending appendage and back up at the holy man who defiantly stood his ground. "Let go." He growled. "Do you know where they were going? Where they would take her?" Imam inquired, attempting to reason with the enraged man. Riddick paused, truthfully he couldn't answer that question. "No." He sighed, dejectedly. "Would it not be prudent to find out that information before dashing off to be the gallant hero? These men must have a base of operations, logically, I believe, they would take her there." Riddick realized that the holy man was right. He would have to be smart and do his research before running off. Prior to meeting Cadence he had never heard of Witchhunters or the group known as O.R.A.C.L.E. "You got a computer, holy man?" Riddick asked and the smile on Imam's lips was all the answer he needed.

Riddick worked for hours trying to find any information on the illusive organization. He cursed repeatedly, getting nowhere with time running out. Visions of Cadence cut open and bleeding on some dissection table played through his mind only enraging him further. Riddick nearly jumped out of his skin when a slender hand laid on his shoulder. His hand went directly for his shiv before he realized it was only Jack. "Can I help? I can't just sit around and do nothing, it's driving me crazy and Cadence needs our help. I know a thing or two about computers." Jack offered her assistance hoping that it would help keep her mind off of the day's events. Riddick rubbed his calloused hand over his face, weary from hours of getting nowhere. He stood slowly, without a word, and directed Jack to the chair. "Have at it, Kid." He said in an irritated voice. Jack sat down and stared at the screen for a moment. Every major organization, no matter how secretive, has a computer system. Now, just to get inside.

Riddick had dozed off, waiting to see if Jack had found anything. He wasn't sure if the kid could pull it off, but she was very resourceful. "Ha!" Jack's voice rang out in the relative silence of the now darkened house. Riddick shot up in his seat, shiv at the ready, before he realized it had only been Jack. "I'm in!" Jack said excitedly as if she had made the greatest discovery in the history of mankind. She wasn't that far off track. Riddick stood quickly and leaned over her to stare at the screen. "What is this?" He asked staring at a screen that displayed nonsensical numbers and letters. "The mainframe to the O.R.A.C.L.E. computer system. Everything they know, everything they do, will be displayed right here as soon as it's finished decrypting. In about, five minutes or so." Jack sat back in the chair with her arms folded across her chest looking exceedingly proud of herself. Riddick couldn't prevent his jaw from dropping open. "H…how'd you do this?" For once, Riddick was truly dumbfounded and extremely impressed. "Didn't you know my favorite hobby is hacking. Haven't met a system yet that could keep me out." Jack flashed him a broad smile and Riddick was forced to chuckle. The girl continued to surprise even him.

The system had finished decrypting and fed Jack piles of information. Most of it she didn't understand, technical medical terms regarding the inner workings of the human brain and something that sounded like military applications. The best news was the exact location of their base of operations. "Got it." Jack said suddenly, as Riddick continued to lean on the chair. "Delphi station, quadrant sixteen, Helion system." Jack repeated as Riddick made a mental note of the station's exact coordinates. _The fuckers were right here! I probably brought her to doom's door anyway. _Riddick considered angrily. Jack seemed pensive for a moment. "I remember something from school. Ancient Greek myth from earth. Something about a seer, ummm, the Oracle at Delphi." Riddick's face twisted into a sneer. _Clever fuckers, aren't they. Well, they ain't met me yet. _"Thanks, Jack, that's what I needed to know." Riddick told her as he quickly made preparations to leave immediately. "Wait, there's a lot more here, maybe you could use some of it." Jack pleaded. "Keep lookin' if you want to. I've wasted enough time already." Riddick told her as he headed for the door. _I hope she's still alive. _Riddick thought to himself, although he knew, if the worst had happened, every living thing on that station was as good as dead. "Good luck, Mr. Riddick." Imam's voice called from the top of the stairs. Riddick turned his silver gaze to him in the dark and nodded curtly.

Delphi Station sat nestled in the darkness of space surrounded by pinpoints of stars. It seemed to glow bright white with imaginary light, although in reality it was just absorbing the light from the parent star of the system. A round ring supported by four tube-like appendages surrounded a cylindrical center that tapered at each end with antennas covered in blinking lights. All in all, it resembled a top that a child might play with. The structure looked ghostly in the pitch black of space, a white and sterile looking monument to the persecution of an entire group simply because they had been born different. Riddick tightened his grip on the steering mechanism as a growl escaped his chest. The closer he got to the station the more strongly he could feel Cadence. She was frightened, in pain, and she needed him. He reached out with his mind, her voice only a dull whimper in his head. He was running out of time.

Docking with the station had been rather simple, although he hadn't received the proper clearance. Riddick simply had no time for subterfuge, he was going to do this his way, and his way involved the shiv in his hand. As expected, Riddick was immediately surrounded by agents, in their crisp black uniforms with their guns aimed at him. The bright lights of the facility were a slight disadvantage, forcing Riddick to retain the use of his goggles and keeping him from being able to hide under cover of darkness. Riddick stood stark still as one of the agents bravely grasped his arm. Riddick turned to regard the man, a menacing smile on his face. _My turn, asshole! _He thought to himself as his shiv sliced open the man's midsection spilling red gore and intestines onto the pristine floor. Gunfire rang out, blue electrified bursts that floated through the air, narrowly missing Riddick's swaying form. Riddick tore through the meager group of ten men like something possessed. His shiv was like a ghost of glinting metal that spilled blood and bowels across the salubrious whiteness of the room. His fist connected with the solar plexus of the agent stupid enough to get within arms reach of him, instantly knocking out his breath. Riddick could feel the ribcage crack and implode, sending the man skittering backward. Riddick lunged at him and sliced deeply across his throat, watching through goggled vision as the man gurgled and spat a pool of blood. Another charged Riddick from behind, a futile gesture, as Riddick swung backward with the curved blade, imbedding it in the man's gut. Riddick stood slowly, like the alpha predator that he was, surveying the carnage around him. "Did NOT know who they were fuckin' with!" Riddick growled.

Cadence was flung firmly into a metal chair, her back screaming with pain at the impact. She desperately tried to wrench herself free, but found it hopeless as the much stronger agents strapped her arms and legs into place. "Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." Clifton teased from the doorway to the room. Cadence was breathing heavily from exertion and anger, staring daggers at the man before her. Once again she wished she was a mover, and could toss him about the room like a rag doll. Unfortunately, they had encased her hands to avoid any, trouble, so they probably had similar restraints for people with other abilities. Although her hands were now free of the bubbles that had encased them during transport, she was now strapped to the chair and knew Clifton would not be stupid enough to touch her. "What are you gonna do with me!?" Cadence raged at him. Clifton smirked at his newly acquired prize. "You, my dear, are going to be the pinnacle of years of research and planning. You will be the greatest achievement of this organization's existence." Clifton paced the room as he talked, making Cadence more nervous than she already was. "You have no idea how special you really are, do you, Cadence?" Clifton inquired, his face devoid of all emotion except pride.

Cadence felt a tug on her mind, her link with Riddick. _Cade! I'm here, where are you? _His voice echoed in her head. Cadence resisted the urge to smile and give away her impending rescue. _Northwest corridor, section A12, room 216. Hurry. _Cadence fed Riddick the necessary information. Visions of the path he needed to take flooded Riddick's mind along with her voice. Riddick doubled his pace. Cadence glanced at Clifton, she had an answer to his question. A smile crossed her face, her body relaxing. "You have no idea how dead YOU really are, do you?" She said tauntingly. A flash of fear passed across Clifton's eyes, but faded quickly. "We'll see about that." He said before leaving Cadence in the capable hands of two doctors.

Riddick pressed on, meeting out death to anyone stupid enough to get in his way. Just like the predator he prided himself in being, Riddick prowled the corridors of Delphi Station, searching for his Cade, his girl. Two men in long white coats paused in the corridor as Riddick glared at them. Rethinking their path, they ducked into a nearby room and watched the dangerous man pass. Riddick rounded the next corner, reading the sign above. "Section A12." The bright red letters stood out in stark contrast to the white background. Riddick knew he was near. Even without the link he could smell her, she was close and she was afraid. Riddick moved stealthily down the corridor, growing more and more irritated with all the bright lights. The corridor was empty, without a single agent present. The rooms on either side, with their large, glass windows were empty. Riddick felt as though he had walked into a ghost town, and it was becoming very unsettling. Riddick slowed down, following the numbers on the rooms. _214, 215.…216. _He glanced inside, raw anger seething within him. Stepping toward the door, it opened of it's own accord with a hiss. Cadence was still strapped to the chair, a few wires attached to her temples, as she struggled against the restraints. The doctors, one female, one male, stepped away from her. The woman dropped the metal tray to the floor with a loud clang, sharp instruments scattering everywhere. "Get away from her or start loosing body parts." Riddick growled as he advanced on the doctors. "Now….now see here, this is a sterile environment! Get out before I call the…" The male doctor ceased speaking immediately as Riddick turned his goggled eyes toward him. He regarded the short man with thinning hair and dark rimmed glasses. The name stitched into his coat read: "Dr. Elijah Huskin, M.D." Riddick twirled the shiv in his hand as if to make a point and the trembling doctor stepped away. "Smart move." Riddick sneered in his direction before advancing toward Cadence. Suddenly her eyes grew wide with fear. _Riddick! Behind you! _As Riddick spun around, a large weapon fired a net at him that instantly ignited in a surging field of electricity that dropped Riddick to his knees. Cadence pulled uselessly at the metal restraints, twisting and rocking in the chair. Riddick cried out and twitched madly as electricity coursed through his body. He could feel and smell his own flesh beginning to cook. "That's enough." Clifton said passively. "Take him." Riddick was in no condition to fight as four agents pulled his limp body from the floor, carrying him by his arms and legs. Clifton turned his gaze to Cadence, narrow with anger. "Now, if we've had enough interruptions….Doctor, you may proceed." Huskin still shook from his interaction with the crazed lunatic, but dutifully stepped toward Cadence. Clifton stepped out of the doorway, letting it slide shut on its own.

Cadence tried to use her mind to reach Riddick but garnered no response. She realized he must have fallen unconscious and panic set in as she worried what they intended to do to him. Dr. Huskin closed in on her, a large, wicked looking needle in his hand. Elsewhere, Riddick was tossed roughly onto a metal table, his arms and legs restrained. An attending nurse placed several wires and leads on his temple as Clifton stood outside the room, gazing at Riddick with contempt. "Shoulda listened to the girl, Mr. Convict." Clifton muttered to himself as the woman inside turned on a series of machines that showed Riddick's brainwave activity. Clifton smirked as the screen sprung to life. "So, Miss Raines has been VERY busy. A psychic link, how quaint. Gonna have to put a stop to that." Clifton mused to himself as the nurse inside made a few final adjustment before exiting the room, walking passed Clifton without even a second glance. Clifton nodded to two of his agents. "Get in there and guard him." He said gruffly and the men obeyed without a second thought.

Riddick slowly felt his consciousness returning, but his instincts told him to feign a sleeping state. With steady, regular breathing, he lay motionless except for one hand in which he carefully dislocated the joints enough that his hand could pass through. Riddick knew there were men on either side of him, he could hear their breathing and smell the leather of their boots and belts as well as the cheap after shave one of them was wearing. Riddick slowly slid his hand free of the metal cuff, and set his bones back in place with a few cracks. The agent to his left turned toward the soft sound, only to be met with a large hand closing around his throat. Riddick lifted the small man and tossed him over the table into his compatriot on the other side before the man had a chance to reach for his gun. Riddick quickly located the button under the table that released the restraints. The contraption wasn't unfamiliar, he had been strapped down to a similar one in a slam, and they were all pretty much the same. Riddick sat up quickly, tearing the sticky leads from his temples. One of the agents was rising to his feet as Riddick came down on him and snapped his neck before he was able to stand upright. Riddick settled for kicking the other in the jaw.

Riddick had lost his shiv in the scuffle in which he was taken, but found himself a nice little scalpel. Riddick smirked to himself. _This'll do. _Riddick shot back down the corridor, unsure of exactly how far away from Cadence they had taken him. He searched with his mind, but no response came. After a few panicked moments a whispered voice echoed in his mind, distant and pained. _Riddick….help…..me. _The voice was Cadence, but it was weak and strained. Riddick pushed back the lump of panic in his throat. He had to find her and he had to find her now! He followed the number indicators until he located Section A12 again. Riddick had nearly been taken to the other side of the station. Riddick slid to a stop at room 216, Cadence was only accompanied by Dr. Huskin. Riddick stepped through as the door slid open with a hiss. Dr. Huskin froze immediately and backed away from the weakened girl. "You again!" Dr. Huskin scowled at Riddick. He slowly reached a trembling hand for the intercom behind him but before he could reach it Riddick charged across the room and pinned him against the wall. Riddick wrapped a large hand around the man's throat and held the scalpel up to his face with the opposite hand. "You don't wanna do that." Riddick growled, only inches from the man's face. Dr. Huskin's eyes were wide with terror and darted between the scalpel and Riddick's face. Dr. Huskin made a sound like he wanted to speak, but it only came out as a gurgling noise as Riddick's hand tightened around his throat. Riddick only relaxed his grip when the man fell unconscious. He wanted so desperately to kill this man, but getting Cadence to safety was far more important. Every second that passed Riddick felt as if Cadence's life was slipping away. Her head moved languidly and her eyes were heavy lidded. Riddick carefully peeled the sticky tabs from her temples and searched for the release button to disengage the restraints. The metal cuffs sprung free and Riddick gently slapped Cadence's cheek. "Cade, wake up. We gotta get outta here!" He said hurriedly. Cadence groaned as consciousness slowly seeped back into her. Riddick drew back his hand a little further and squeezed his eyes shut while his hand made contact with her face. It pained him more than her, but he had to wake her up. Cadence's eyes shot open at the stinging pain in her cheek. "Sorry, sweetheart." Riddick said in a soft, apologetic tone. "We have to go, now!" Riddick pulled her from the chair, ensuring she could properly stand before quite nearly dragging her out of the room. Riddick hoped her legs could keep up as they ran through the narrow corridors. Cadence was very light, but Riddick wasn't sure he could carry her and fight off agents at the same time.

The alarm had gone off moments after Riddick and Cadence had escaped room 216. Dr. Huskin had come to just as the pair exited the room. His panicked voice over the intercom sent swarms of agents into high alert. Footsteps and the clatter of guns against chests could be heard from all directions with Riddick's more-than-human ears. _Party's started. _Riddick thought. A glance in his direction from a very tired looking Cadence let him know she had heard that. Riddick paused at the intersection of two corridors, peering down either side. Agents began to crowd the narrow passageway on either side effectively blocking their escape. Riddick weighed his options, a smile creeping across his face. _Not very smart. _He thought to himself as he let his eyes travel up the wall and over to the crowd of men to the left. Riddick pushed Cadence against the wall behind them. _Stay here, I'll be right back. _Riddick sent the instructions over their link, glancing back briefly at the girl behind him. Riddick lunged into the corridor, making a mad leap for the wall and running across it as if gravity had no meaning. He finally landed behind the group of stunned men, charging into them and slicing fatal wounds into each of them with the scalpel before they even had a chance to react. Riddick stood from his crouched position among the bodies and stared coldly at the men on the opposite end of the corridor. He tilted his head from side to side, cracking his neck in the process. It was a silent challenge to the agents who stood clumped together in a trembling mass. Riddick raised his unarmed hand, folding his fingers slowly in a "come on" gesture. The agents made no move at first, but slowly began to back their way down the corridor. Cadence peered around the corner and watched the agents fleeing from certain death. It made her smile a little that Riddick could put that kind of fear in them. The fewer he had to fight, the better she felt. Riddick may have been a superb warrior, but you can only cheat death so many times.

Cadence nearly jumped out of her skin when Riddick's hand clamped around her wrist. "Come on!" He said out loud as he pulled her into the corridor. He considered the grizzly seen before him, the one he had caused. _Might wanna close your eyes. _He suggested to Cadence who ignored it. She wasn't completely unfamiliar with death, especially since the events on the deserted planet. Besides, she still had a monster inside her and that frightened her more than a few dead bodies. Riddick and Cadence picked their way over the pile of bloodied corpses, careful not to slip in any of the gore. Cadence stomach twisted a little, but she remained calm. Riddick could see the docking bay ahead of them, only a few more feet to freedom. Cadence was tiring quickly, Riddick could feel the pull of her arm getting stronger as he dragged her at a breakneck pace. "A little more, Cade. Just a little more." He said through panted breath. They turned the corner sharply, swaying a little into the docking bay. The room was still littered with the bodies of the agents who had met him upon his arrival, blood smearing the white floor. Behind them, booted feet stomped on the hard floor as a swarm of agents arrived in time to watch Cadence and Riddick board the vessel. A figure moved among the agents, hooded and cloaked, his brown jacket a stark contrast to the black uniforms. He turned his pale, green eyes toward the disappearing girl. _Cadence. _The voice whispered in her head; soft, distant…..and eerily familiar. Cadence paused and the top of the ramp, looking back briefly but saw only the heads of agents as they disappeared from view, the ramp closing quickly. A shutter ran up her spine; something told her this was far from over.

**Chapter Nine: Loosing Reality**

Riddick finally relaxed a little when they had put considerable distance between themselves and Delphi station. He engaged the autopilot and quickly released the belt, springing out of the pilot's seat. He was a little surprised to see Cadence up and about considering how exhausted she had seemed. Her eyes seemed bloodshot and dark circles appeared beneath them, betraying her tiredness. He strolled toward her in long, lunging steps, closing the distance between them quickly. Riddick looked momentarily as if he might say something, but all notion of words were cut off when Cadence lunged at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Riddick nearly toppled over by the suddenness of the action, but returned the tight embrace, wrapping his arms around her slender waist. "You're so stupid! Why did you come for me?! You could've been free!" Cadence whispered into his ear, her words hoarse and choked by emerging tears. Riddick could feel the warm droplets on his neck. It hurt him to feel her cry, it hurt him more that he was the reason for her tears. "I couldn't let you go like that." Riddick whispered in return. Cadence pulled out of the tight embrace, her hands having moved to his cheeks. Without thinking, Cadence kissed him quickly. It was a simple brushing of lips, born of the relief of her rescue and….other things. Cadence's eyes shot open, sudden reality flooding into her like the breaking of a dam. _Oh….crap! _Cadence thought, retaining the words in her own mind. Riddick's own eyes were heavy lidded, peering down at her with a look of utter amusement. Cadence pulled away quickly, her hands flying to her mouth, trying to stifle a cry of embarrassed horror. "I'm so sorry! I…I was just so happy to…see you…and be outta that place!" Cadence's cheeks changed from rosy pink to nearly a dozen different shades of red. Riddick folded his arms across his chest, leaning back against the wall of the vessel with a cocky grin on his face. "Well, no one's ever been THAT happy to see me." He teased.

Riddick let his tongue trace along his lips, a quick action that Cadence missed. He could still taste her, a sweet, earthy flavor like berries. He suddenly realized, he wanted to taste her again. Riddick stepped forward, a few quick strides brought him uncomfortably close to her. Cadence backed against the wall opposite the one he had been leaning on. Riddick pressed her against it with his imposing form, muscle and sinew flexing noticeably as he restrained himself from taking full advantage of the situation. Cadence's breath caught in her throat, constricting around the air bubble and preventing any speech. Even her mind wouldn't work right. Riddick leaned in closely, inhaling the strong scent of her, enjoying the unmistakable smell of arousal. Cadence could feel his body heat through the thin clothing they both wore, his masculine odor assaulted her nose nearly making her faint. Riddick swore he could hear the quick beating of her heart as he watched the blood pulse through the vein in her neck. Cadence slowly turned her dark eyes toward his silver ones, slightly frightened by the need she saw in them. She struggled against the wall behind her, suddenly wishing it would open up and toss her into the cold abyss of space, anything would be better than this intense heat that flooded her body. The warmth of Riddick's breath wafted over her neck and cheek as he centered his face over hers, lowering his mouth slowly and capturing hers in a passionate kiss. Riddick's right hand held him away from the wall, while the left went instantly to Cadence's face. Cadence struggled against the kiss for a moment, but relented as it deepened. Riddick's lips pressed firmly against hers, his tongue slowly slithering along Cadence's soft lips. She sighed against him, allowing him entry as a rush suffused her body at the intimate feel of his tongue against hers. Riddick pressed closer to her, his raging erection nestled against her thigh. His hand released it's hold of the wall behind her and trailed down her delicious curves that he had longed to touch. He pulled her closer, as if he could absorb her into his very flesh and make them one. Had that been an option, he probably would have taken it. The fire that burned inside of him raged like a consuming inferno, the beast snarling it's wanton need. Riddick pulled away suddenly, breaking off the lustful kiss. He panted for a moment, trying to regain a calmer state of mind. A grin passed over his lips at the flushed state of Cadence's face. "I'm happy to see you, too." He said in a deep, rumbling voice that sent a shiver up her spine. Riddick steadied himself, his hands on Cadence's arms. He looked her over, studying every part of her in a scrutinizing manner. "Did they hurt you?" Cadence shook her head quickly, trying to regain her composure from the most intense experience of her life. "N….no, I don't think so. They just put some wires on my head and I think an injection, but I don't really remember all that clearly." Cadence answered, absentmindedly rubbing the back of her neck. It itched terribly but she chose to ignore the odd feeling.

Riddick stepped away from her, making his way back to the pilot's seat. Sitting down he strapped himself back in and disengaged the autopilot. If he'd stayed any longer, being so close to the alluring young woman, he probably would have taken her on the spot. Cadence made her way to the navigational seat beside him, staring sheepishly downward, away from Riddick's intense gaze. "Where are we going?" Cadence wondered aloud, trying to think of anything but that kiss. Her lips still burned and trembled as she recalled with utter clarity the firmness of Riddick's own upon hers. Riddick glanced at her through the corners of his eyes, the vessel was dark enough and he had no need for his goggles. A smirk touched his lips. "I'm gonna lay a false trail and double back to Helion Prime. If I do it right, and I know I will, they'll be lookin' all over the galaxy and should buy us a considerable amount of time." Cadence nodded but let out a small chuckle. It wasn't that she'd thought of something funny, it was more an ironic musing. "You know, we're both fugitives again." Cadence allowed the thought to pass through her lips. Riddick shrugged his shoulders. "Same old, same old." He said nonchalantly. Cadence wished she could feel the same way. She'd been dodging O.R.A.C.L.E. her entire life, twenty five years of running in fear. Now it would start anew and this time she had put someone else in danger. Cadence knew Riddick was no stranger to avoiding capture, he had made an art of it; hiding and ghosting mercs at will. Riddick would probably run from one end of the universe to the other with Cadence in tow, but she wasn't sure she wanted that life for either of them. Perhaps it may have been better if she had refused to go with Riddick when he rescued her. Cadence had hurt him once, could she have done it a second time?

Cadence readjusted the straps that held her securely in place. There was nothing wrong with them, but she felt a need to keep her hands busy so her mind wasn't. Riddick sighed beside her, worry gnawing at his mind and it was coming from Cadence. "What's wrong?" He asked, more irritation in his voice than he intended. Cadence slammed her hands down into her lap. Clearly fidgeting hadn't worked. "You're taking us back to New Mecca. What then? You know we can't stay, we'd put Jack and Imam in danger. I don't want to abandon them, especially Jack, but I think I understand now. I'll never be free….we'll never be free." The defeat in Cadence's voice was clearly evident, as well as the pain at having to leave the two people she had come to care very deeply for. "We'll have to stay a little while. The breadcrumbs will keep 'em guessing for a while and this hunk of bolts isn't ready for deep space travel. As soon as I get it up and running we'll have to leave, there's no other choice." Riddick explained as calmly as he could, as if he were reciting a set of facts and not mapping out the near future of their lives. "This is all my fault. Maybe I shoulda stayed on that planet with those things. I shoulda let the monster take over." Cadence's voice was small and it cracked a little as she spoke. Hopelessness and anger pulsed off of her in waves. Riddick turned his silver gaze to her, flashing with something that looked like anger. "Don't you EVER say that again! If anything had happened to you back there, part of me would have died. The part you were nice enough to find beneath the beast that lives inside of me. The human part that….needs you." Riddick's voice was a growl of assertion, as if he were an alpha male putting a pack mate in it's place. Cadence cringed a little at his anger, remembering their arguments on the skiff. She had hoped to never see that look again. "I'm sorry. I just wish things could've gone differently. Part of me hoped we could stay on New Mecca forever and live normal lives." Cadence spoke dreamily about her fleeting hope for a future that would never be. They would have to run and keep running for the rest of their days until they finally died on some shit hole back water planet. Riddick moved his hand and took hold of hers, a reassuring gesture that conveyed much more than what it intended. _As long as we're bound together we can face whatever they throw at us. _Riddick's voice rang in her head giving her the strength she needed.

It was nightfall when they finally made it to the now familiar door of Imam's house. Lights were on inside and Riddick knew someone had to be awake; probably Jack. He doubted the girl had slept at all since he left. The door opened slowly with a soft groan and Imam ushered the two inside. Surprisingly all was quiet, the kid must've fallen asleep after all. "It is good to see that you are unharmed." Imam said with a beaming smile as he gazed at Cadence. She rubbed the itchy spot on the back of her neck again. Imam noted the weary look on her face, her tired, sunken eyes. Now that he knew what she was, he was more hesitant than ever to touch her. "You look exhausted, child, perhaps some sleep would be in order." Cadence nodded and wearily made her way up the stairs, hoping the creaking of the wood didn't awaken Jack. Riddick followed closely behind her, trying hard not to look at her ass. A smile curved Cadence's lips. _Behave yourself. _She sent the tendril of thought to Riddick's mind. Riddick grinned behind her. _Guess I better watch what I'm thinkin' about. Gonna be kinda hard, though. _Cadence stifled a laugh as she reached her door. A soft click drew their attention as Jack emerged, rubbing sleep from her eyes. She softly mumbled Imam's name but stopped dead in her tracks when she spied Riddick and Cadence. "You're back!" She shouted as she lunged at them. Cadence caught her and held the girl close for a minute. Feeling Jack's thin arms around her and her tiny frame against her was making reality a little hard to take. Cadence knew she would miss the girl terribly and Jack would be devastated when She and Riddick took their leave. Jack released her hold on Cadence, her green eyes drifting to Riddick, her strong hero. "I bet you guys kicked ass!" Cadence chuckled, although she disapproved of the language. "He did all the work, really. I'm not a mover other wise I woulda been more useful." Cadence admitted, giving credit where it was due. Riddick glowered down at Jack. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" He asked, suddenly entering parent mode. Jack smiled sheepishly, she knew that tone all too well, the no nonsense "you better do what I tell you" tone Riddick always used with her. "We'll see you in the morning, get some sleep Jack." Cadence said to ease the tension. At this moment, a bed felt like the best idea in the world to Cadence. Jack nodded and yawned, turning back to her own room.

Cadence opened the door to the darkened room, everything seemed to be as she left it but the only illumination came from the windows so it was hard to tell. Riddick took her hand gently. "I'll get you to the bed, don't bother with the lights." He said in a soft, husky voice that made something flutter in her stomach. Cadence stopped when her knees collided with the bed. She reached for the covers, but Riddick pulled them back before she had a chance to. Riddick carefully maneuvered her into the bed, Cadence wasn't in need of any assistance but if he was going to insist who was she to stop him. As if she could. "You gonna undress me, too?" Cadence asked in a teasing manner. A rumble reverberated in his chest at the thought. "Tempting, but I think you really need your sleep now." Riddick replied, despite the lustful thoughts he quickly dispelled from his mind. Only he could see the wide grin on Cadence's face as she turned over and let Riddick cover her gently as a parent would with a child. Riddick stood over her for a few moments, her guardian in the dark watching through glowing eyes. Her breathing was slow and gentle, indicating that she slept. Riddick ran his fingers over her cheek and hair before leaving her to rest for the night.

The door clicked softly behind him as he exited her room. Imam stood at his own door, waiting. "She has not come to any harm, has she, Mr. Riddick?" Imam inquired, fearing Cadence had not been precisely truthful. "No, I don't think so. Nothing lasting, anyway. She's just a little shook up." Riddick answered, only in half truth. He honestly had no idea what they might have done to her and the thought of it made his blood boil. Imam nodded at the answer, satisfied for the moment. Riddick stood before his own door, opening it slowly as if something may jump out at him. It was an old habit born of instinct. "Mr. Riddick…" Imam called quietly. Riddick turned his metallic gaze to the holy man. "You may want to speak to Jack in the morning. She found more information in the computer system. Some of it may be of value. I am only a holy man, but I know when something seems like a cover up." Riddick nodded, not entirely surprised that there would be much more to O.R.A.C.L.E. than meets the eye.

Riddick sat down across from Jack as she excitedly dug into her breakfast. Riddick couldn't help but smile at the girl with the shaven head who wanted to be so much like him. "Where's Cadence?" She chimed up between bites. "Still asleep." Riddick said matter-of-factly. He watched Jack for a few moments, studying her a little differently now that he was aware of her talent for hacking. _I think the kid'll do okay without me. _He thought to himself, smiling slightly. "Jack…" Riddick said slowly, almost questioningly. Jack looked up, her green eyes peering into his dark goggles. "Imam said you found some stuff about O.R.A.C.L.E. Do you remember what it was?" Jack smiled broadly, still proud of her accomplishment and not missing the fact that it was the first time Riddick had referred to the man as something other than holy man. Jack reached down and produced a small clear device framed in black; an info link tablet. She set it before Riddick, already logged into the O.R.A.C.L.E. mainframe. "I didn't understand most of it, just medical gibberish and sciency stuff. There's information in there about something called Project Apex. I couldn't get all of it, some of it wouldn't decrypt. Whatever it is they're hiding, they don't want ANYONE to know about it." Riddick seemed pensive as he looked the electronic device over. Jack was right, the information available about Project Apex was practically useless. What did interest Riddick, as he read further, was far more disturbing. "They aren't killing anyone!" Riddick chimed up, instantly drawing Jack's attention. "They experiment on 'em and then use 'em as spies and assassins. They hire out to whatever planets' government wants 'em no matter the reason. I almost preferred their cover story." Riddick set the tablet on the table in disgust. O.R.A.C.L.E. was using psychics for everything from war to corporate espionage. According to the information available they may have even used them for suicide missions. Riddick needed to contain his anger and Cadence needed to know the truth.

Cadence arose much later than intended. If the position of the sun was any indication it was at least ten in the morning. _I must've been a lot more tired than I thought. _She mused. Cadence tore the covers away and groaned at the fact that she had slept in her clothes. She needed a shower, and badly. Cadence let the warm water wash over her, relaxing her aching muscles that still screamed with pain from the escape from Delphi Station. She leaned her head against the cool tile, trying to sort through the myriad of thoughts in her head. A flash of light stung her eyes momentarily, a vision from some random encounter flooded her head. She shook the vision away, rubbing the back of her neck that suddenly flamed with pain. Her head had begun throbbing, but considering recent events Cadence assumed it was due to stress. Cadence exited the shower and dried her self quickly, and dressed in one of the clean outfits Imam had provided. The pain in her head suddenly grew worse, blinding stabbing pain that brought stars to her eyes. Cadence's mind flooded with memories and voices of hundreds of individuals that she had touched over the years. She fell beside the bed, no longer able to stand as the mental assault continued. The spot on the back of her neck burned more fiercely; no longer a nearly invisible pinprick it now flared bright red, sizzling and burning the flesh. Cadence tried to construct walls in her mind to block out whatever was causing this, but the pain only grew worse making concentration impossible. Behind it, beneath it, the monster reared it's ugly head, whooping sounds echoing in her mind. With her strength nearly gone, Cadence opened her mouth and screamed.

The shrill cry cut the air like one of Riddick's shivs. He stood, knocking over the chair he had been sitting on in the process and dashed from the kitchen. The pounding in his temples was growing worse and as he ascended the stairs and he could hear Cadence's anguished cries in his head. _Cade! Answer me! What's happening! _His mind called out to her as he reached the summit of the stairs, having taken them in a few long strides. The only answer he received was a mental scream of agonizing pain that nearly doubled him over. Riddick burst through the door and found Cadence on the floor, pain and mental anguish having put her on her hands and knees. "Cade! What's wrong?!" He cried as he rushed to her and fell on his knees beside her. Through her mental haze she managed to force out a few intelligible words. "They're all in my head….screaming! The voices, the visions. It's all exploding….at once! I…can't stop it!" Cadence's voice seemed other worldly. Agonizing pain sliced through her again and she cried out loudly. Riddick winced not only from the sound, but from the pain he shared with her through the psychic link. Instinctively he pulled her to him, cradling Cadence against his chest. She shook violently as another wave of pain and visions assaulted her. Riddick held her tightly, hoping, somehow, that he could force the pain from her head. In her mind, the monster railed again, striking hard against the mental prison she had managed to place it in to keep it at bay. It slammed itself against the unseen cage, whooping and clicking it's displeasure. Cadence knew, should the thing happen to get free, the side of her that was human would be lost forever and the beast would take over. "Riddick…" Cadence's voice was soft and tortured, nearly lost between the sobs that wracked her body along with the tremors of pain. For the first time in his life, Riddick had no idea what to do. He'd never cared for anyone before, and now the person he cared most deeply for was in pain and slowly loosing her sanity; assaulted by demons he couldn't see. Riddick was lost and alone, locked in a bubble of torment that was slowly closing itself around him. He couldn't breathe, couldn't see; all he knew was Cadence was suffering and she needed him.

Riddick pressed Cadence close to his body, his shirt soaking up her tears. He held her arms in place to prevent her from hurting herself as she fought against the visions assailing her mind. "HOLY MAN!" Riddick bellowed, seeking out the only person he believed could help. Imam had been standing in the doorway, holding Jack away from the couple. He stepped into the room slowly, looking down in horror at Cadence's agonized expression. Sweat had begun to bead on her forehead and her face seemed pale and drawn. "Mr. Riddick…" He said softly, at a loss for words. "Holy man, I don't know what to do." Riddick breathed the words out, his voice awash with desperation. Imam stammered for a moment, glancing about the room for inspiration. "Put her in the bed, maybe she will sleep until we can discover what has happened to her." Imam said quietly, stepping into dangerously unfamiliar territory. Cadence clutched desperately to Riddick's shirt, whimpering as he lifted her off of the ground. Riddick placed her carefully in the bed, prying her fingers away from his shirt. Cadence curled into a ball, pressing her knees against her chest and moaning as waves of pain washed over her. "Will this help?" Jack's voice piped up behind them and both men turned to see her holding out a small vial of pills. Riddick and Imam gazed at the girl incredulously. Riddick took the bottle from her hands, studying it carefully. _Sleeping Pills. _It was better than the alternative of doing nothing. Riddick glared at Jack, his eyes menacing. "I'm not even gonna ask how you got these or what you were doing with them. We will talk later." Riddick's voice was deep and forceful as he scolded her. Imam sought to break the tension by issuing himself and Jack out of the room, closing the door softly behind him. He had a few questions for young Jack, too.

Riddick gently forced the tablets down Cadence's throat, accompanied by a few sips of tap water. He laid her back down and drew the covers over her, intending to wait until she finally fell asleep. Every pained whimper, every soft moan of agony was like a dagger in his chest. Riddick watched as Cadence softly twitched with memories and visions that were not her own. He listened with his expert ears as she mumbled to the voices in her head. Her eyes twitched madly beneath her lids as if she were deep in the throes of REM sleep, even though he knew that was not the case. Gently, hoping he would not disturb her, Riddick pulled her long hair from her shoulders, suddenly glimpsing something odd on the back of her neck. Riddick pulled the hair away, letting it fall over the pillow and gazed at the small red mark that looked to be a burn on the back of her neck. The pin prick hole in the center gave him all the information he needed to know. Whatever had been done to her was injected into her.

Riddick left the room quietly as Cadence rested uneasily. He descended the stairs quietly and turned to a pair of expectant faces. He tossed the vial of pills to Imam. "I had to give her four of the damn things before she would quiet down. She's still in a lot of pain." Riddick quite nearly growled, unable to disguise his rage. "What will happen now, Mr. Riddick?" Imam inquired, his face awash with distress. Riddick tensed his fists, fighting the desire to strike something. The animal within him churned, snarling it's need for release. It wanted out, it wanted to kill. Unfortunately, so did Riddick. "I don't know, holy man. They did something to her, there's a mark on the back of her neck; an injection sight." Riddick stated the facts that he had been able to decipher. "Is she gonna die?" Jack chimed up, trying to force back the sobs that pressed for release. Riddick glanced at her, all the anger about the secret pills now gone. He hadn't thought of that possibility, he had been so afraid of it that he hadn't let it enter his mind. "I…don't know, Jack." Riddick told her in blatant honesty.

Riddick kept a quiet vigil at Cadence's bedside. Occasionally he gave into temptation and laid beside her, trying to calm her and talk her through the moments of intense pain that had her crying out in the dark. In a moment of clarity, Riddick could hear her soft voice in the dark. "I'm slipping away, Riddick. I can feel myself drifting. I'm loosing my mind, my sanity. Soon there will be nothing left of me but the voices, the visions and the monster inside me. Please, Riddick, please don't let me go! I wanna stay, I wanna be with you! I wanna stay…." Cadence's voice drifted off as her eyes closed again, succumbing to tortured sleep. Her skin felt cold and clammy, she trembled and whimpered. Riddick let his eyes drift over the features of her face, her round cheeks, diminutive chin, rosy lips that tasted like berries. Their impassioned kiss was still strong in his mind. He placed a hand on her chest, feeling the weak, unsteady beating of her heart. Riddick took her tiny hand in his own and placed it over his heart, letting her feel the strength that beat there. _My heart and yours, my soul and yours, my mind and yours….one being, now and forever. _The thought he wove drifted on the thin strand that linked their minds, finding it's way to Cadence and giving her much needed strength. For a brief moment, a smile crossed her lips despite her pain. Riddick knew that come the morning he would have to act or loose Cadence forever.


	3. Chapter 3

_Pitch Black Fan Fiction_

**Part Three: Oracle**

In normal times, evil would be fought with good.

But in times like these, well, it should be fought by another kind of evil.

**Chapter Ten: Sleight of Hand**

The golden light of dawn filtered through the slats of the shutters sending horizontal shards of light across the bed and floor. Cadence lingered in fitful sleep as Riddick wearily roused himself. He had spent most of the night calming Cadence in her fits of madness, driven by the psychic tumult in her mind. Once or twice he had to physically restrain her to prevent her from striking out with her fists at unseen apparitions. Riddick had worried he hurt her, feeling her ribs nearly give way beneath his weight. She would fall into unconsciousness and slumber again, giving Riddick a little relief. Riddick pulled himself away from her, Cadence's hand had wove itself tightly in his shirt. He gently pried away her tiny, delicate fingers and kissed the hand gently, laying it at her side. During the course of the night a plan had formed in his mind. Riddick hated to involve Imam and Jack, although he was sure they wouldn't mind, but he worried for their safety. Still something had to be done, and quickly. Whatever had been done to her, Riddick was certain Dr. Huskin was involved…and the good doctor was going to set things right.

Riddick made a slow descent down the stairs. Jack had fallen asleep on the couch, her head in Imam's lap. Riddick quietly pulled the tablet from the table, still logged into the O.R.A.C.L.E. mainframe. Riddick studied it for a minute, trying to decipher anything else that could be of use. His eyes kept drifting back to Project Apex. What little information there was made no sense, as if it had been intentionally written in science jargon that no one was actually meant to understand. Riddick wondered if half the terms used had been made up. Imam stirred slowly. "Has there been any change, Mr. Riddick?" He asked in a groggy voice. Riddick shook his head as he deposited the tablet on the table. "No. She's asleep for the most part. I'm tryin' not to O.D. her on those pills." Imam slowly removed himself from the couch, easing his way out from under Jack's head. Riddick glanced at him through his goggle covered eyes. "I have a plan. You gotta make a call." Riddick said cryptically and Imam didn't need any prompting to agree.

Imam called Clifton Hodges over the com explaining that he had Cadence and was willing to turn her in, for a price. Riddick added in that little detail to make the ruse seem more believable. Imam insisted they bring a doctor, as Cadence needed urgent medical care, and would meet at a public location to avoid any deception. Clifton readily agreed, glad that the "leash" injected into Cadence's neck had worked. It was a failsafe just in case any psychics decided to try and break free of the organization's bonds. Imam arranged the meeting for later in the morning at a public square knowing there would be multitudes of people there. Riddick had put his plan into action and now had to see if it would work. The next few hours would be the most nerve wracking of his life.

Riddick spent those hours at Cadence's bedside, wanting to be nowhere else. Cadence drifted in and out of consciousness, mumbling incoherent phrases at unseen persons. Occasionally she would speak to Riddick even though not all of it he understood. She would groan with sporadic pain and tighten her body into a fetal position. Riddick clutched her hand tightly as she rode out the waves of agony. Cadence opened her dark eyes slowly, her heart aching at Riddick's agonized expression. "Riddick…" She whispered in a moment of cognizance. "I…I want you to do something for me." Her voice came as a soft whisper, her throat raw from the screams that had torn from it. Riddick tried to smile, hoping the small gesture would ease some of her suffering. "Anything." He said. Cadence tensed for a moment as stabbing pain assaulted her head. "If…your plan doesn't…work. If they can't…fix me." Cadence paused for a moment, her train of thought lost as a mixture of visions danced through her mind like a flip-book. She sighed and continued. "I want you….to kill me." Cadence breathed out the words, strained in an agonized whisper. Riddick released her hand and sat back in the chair beside her bed. "WHAT!? How the hell can you ask that!? I will not…WILL NOT…kill you! Do you understand!? Those people are gonna undo whatever the fuck they did and you're gonna get better!" Riddick tried to suppress his anger and disbelief at the question she had asked of him. He would no sooner kill Jack than Cadence, the idea was preposterous. Riddick tightened his fists, fighting his rage. Cadence needed his support not his anger. "I'm almost…gone….Riddick. By tomorrow….I won't even know….who you are. Anything's better than this. If I'm gonna leave this world…I wanna still be able to….love you." Cadence whispered the final words as she drifted back into unconsciousness. Riddick stood slowly, her last words ringing in his ears. She had said it, she loved him. No one had ever said those words to him, no one had ever been around long enough to. He gazed down at her weak, pain wracked form. He was loosing her, he was loosing the one he was bound to, his heart, his soul, his mind. Riddick fought for his own sanity now, his usual intrepid demeanor wracked by the fear of loosing the person he cared about most. She was drifting away, a lost soul dangling by a thin string to his mind, her only link to sanity. A line from an old poem he had heard once, very long ago, drifted through his mind. It was an ancient memory, but one of the few he could call fond. _Do not go gentle into that good night. Rage, rage against the dying of the light. _As the words drifted through his mind he considered how absurdly accurate they were at this moment. He refused to let Cadence go gently to whatever doom was waiting for her, he would help her rage and fight back, to keep the light that shone so brightly within her alive. Raging was something he was very good at.

Imam stood in the middle of the square, his brown robes nearly camouflaging him in the desert environment. He adjusted his black turban nervously, eyeing the crowd for evidence of black uniforms. In a nearby alley, Riddick waited, the only sign of his presence was the soft reflection on his goggles. It was unfortunate that the busiest time of the day was the easiest to activate his plan; Riddick had no love of daylight. Clifton Hodges made his way through the crowd of merchants and consumers, picking his way carefully and not even bothering to hide his aggravation at the business of the square. He bumped his way through the crowd, growling angrily at patrons whom he felt did not part the way fast enough. Clifton arrived with only a small contingent of five agents along with a man in a brown hood and the good doctor himself. Riddick smiled wickedly as he watched the man stand nervously at Clifton's side. Through the din of the crowd he could not hear Imam's greeting nor the words they spoke. _Hope yer a good actor, holy man. _

Clifton sneered at Imam, who tried to hide his nervousness. Never in a million years did the holy man think he'd be doing something like this. Of course, he never thought he'd get marooned on a desert planet during an eclipse that brought out demonic flesh eating creatures, either. _Allah, preserve me. _Clifton narrowed his cold gaze at Imam who lifted his head to regard the man through dark eyes that showed nothing but contempt. It took everything in Imam's power not to throttle the man who brought Cadence so much pain. "You said you have something that belongs to me." Clifton said in a haughty tone of voice. Imam had to force back the bile that slowly creeped up his throat. "Yes." Imam said curtly. Clifton could hardly contain his eager mood. "Where is she?" He said, urgently. Imam swallowed hard, trying to focus on the man before him and not let his eyes drift to Riddick's hiding place and give anything away. "She….is elsewhere, hidden. Where is the money?" Imam urged, trying to mask his nervousness with feigned agitation. Imam chanced a glance behind him. Something large moved in the distance, beyond the crowd. Clifton snapped his fingers and the hooded man stepped forward, his green eyes intent on Imam. Clifton took a small box from the man's hands and shoved it at Imam. "As promised. One and a half million credits. Cadence is worth every part." To make the ruse seem more realistic, Riddick had instructed Imam to check the contents of the box. Inside were several differently colored cards indicating the correct amount of currency. Imam's eyes went wide at the sight of so much money in his hands. Imam glanced up, pretending to stare at Clifton, although his eyes drifted to the large cart growing closer behind them. _Right on time. _He thought to himself. "Produce the girl, NOW!" Clifton growled angrily, tired of the stalling and distractions. Beside him, the hooded man glared at Imam, seeming to study him. The cart was now nearly on top of them, heavily loaded with goods. It would not have been able to stop in time to avoid them.

In his hiding spot, Riddick prepared to make his move. _Now, holy man! _He urged Imam silently. Imam reached out and gently grasped Clifton's coat. For a moment it looked as if the hooded man may attack him. Assassin? Bodyguard? "The cart is coming through, let us step over here out of the way, then I will take you to the girl." Imam urged, his throat constricted by nerves. The agents dispersed to allow the cart to pass as Clifton, Imam and the hooded man stepped to the side of the street next to a set of small buildings. In the commotion, Riddick stepped from his hiding place, blending into the crowd and walking behind the cart. As he passed to the other side he grabbed a hold of the doctor, clamping a large hand over the man's mouth. Riddick pulled the struggling man into the adjoining alleyway before the rest of his group even knew he had disappeared. So far the plan had worked better than he could have even imagined. Now, it was up to Imam to get rid of the rest of the party.

Riddick held Dr. Huskin against the wall, his hand still clamped firmly over his mouth. Riddick had pulled a dagger Imam had given him before they left and held it at the man's stomach. The dagger had been a ceremonial piece, but Riddick had taken only moments to hone it to razor sharpness. Riddick pulled the dagger away from the Doctor's midsection to raise the goggles from his eyes. Dr. Huskin would have gasped had his mouth not been covered and so settled for widening his terrified eyes. The silver orbs that stared back at him were full of unrestrained anger. "You listen to me! I don't know what you did to Cade, but you're gonna undo it! I hate to have to start removing body parts, but if it comes to that I will. Do you understand me?! I am not a person to fuck with!" Riddick's deep voice drove the threat home as Dr. Huskin trembled beneath him. "Nod if you understand!" Riddick growled. Dr. Huskin nodded immediately, too terrified of Riddick to do much else. "Good, fucker! Now, let's go." Riddick grabbed the man's collar and marched him through the darkened alley, away from the direction they had come. Riddick pressed the dagger into his back, the sharp point making a hole in his jacket. "Don't you EVEN think of fuckin' tryin' anything! Not a fuckin' word! You'd be dead before the first syllable left your mouth." Riddick growled behind him as he marched the doctor straight to Imam's residence. He knew the threat was only vague and he hoped the man was too scared or stupid to realize that. Riddick needed this piece of filth to save Cadence's life.

Riddick marched the man inside, pushing him against the stairs. Dr. Huskin fell hard, bruising his arm on the edge of one of the steps. "You…you're a madman! A lunatic! When Mr. Hodges realizes I'm missing he'll…" Dr. Huskin's complaints were cut short as Riddick glowered down at him. "As we speak, DOCTOR, your boss and his dick fuck agents are being locked up in a warehouse by my friend. They won't be coming for you anytime soon! If I were you, I'd worry about yourself. You have a medical procedure to perform, I'd hate to have to start cutting off fingers before you get started." Riddick flashed the deadly blade before the doctor's face to show he meant business. Dr. Huskin scrambled to his feet and made his way up the stairs where Riddick pushed him toward the door to Cadence's room. "Jack." Riddick called and the door swung open after a light shuffling sound. The bald headed girl stepped away as Riddick shoved the doctor inside. Jack glowered at the man as he passed but Riddick paid her no mind. Cadence lay on the bed, still curled in a fetal position and whimpering softly. "Get to work, Doc." Riddick snarled as the man stared blankly at the suffering girl. "Riddick…" Jack called softly. "Go outside, Jack and close the door." Riddick spoke in his "now is not the time to mess with me" tone as he glanced in Jack's direction. The girl knew better than to anger Riddick any further and wasn't quite sure she wanted to stay anyway. Jack stepped out, closing the door with a soft click.

Imam led the group through the throng of people that crowded the streets at this time everyday. The busy market was the perfect place for their plan. "I am loosing my patience, Mr. Al-Walid. Either produce Cadence or my agents will shoot you down where you stand!" Clifton growled angrily, his patience wearing dangerously thin. "She is just this way, in the warehouse district." Imam urged them forward before ducking down a narrow side street. Clifton followed close on his heels, the hooded man never leaving his side. Imam paused before a large set of sliding doors, struggling to open them. "In here, it will not be a moment." Imam said with a feigned smile as he tried to hide his apprehension. The hooded man narrowed his green eyes at Imam as he struggled with the door. _He is deceiving you, Mr. Hodges! She is not here! _The hooded man's voice filled Clifton's head. Clifton sneered as the words danced through his mind. _Of course he is. I'm no fool. _Clifton ended the mental conversation as he approached Imam. "Would you like some assistance?" Clifton said, trying to seem as if he was only wishing to be helpful while he was seething inside with anger. "No, I have it now." Imam said just as the door was wrenched free. "She is in here. After you." Imam directed them inside with his hand, trying to seem nonchalant. Clifton glared at him but proceeded inside, followed by the hooded man and his five agents. "Lights!" He shouted, hoping the computerized lights would illuminate the room. Imam smirked. There wasn't much technology in New Mecca. _Kill him! _The hooded man urged the five agents, betraying Clifton's original orders. The five agents opened fire, balls of blue light seeping through the heavy door as Imam pushed it shut. Imam tied a chain around the handles and locked it with a heavy padlock that probably didn't even have a key anymore. Imam lifted his robe, glad that it was now over with and rushed back to the busy market.

Riddick watched the doctor carefully as he studied the red mark at the back of Cadence's neck. "It is a microchip, injected under the skin and embedded in the cerebellum where it meets the spinal cord. It's purpose is as a failsafe. Should a psychic escape or go rogue while on mission it is activated and, in general, causes a misfire in the right temporal lobe. It over activates the psychic portion of the brain, causing….this." Dr. Huskin explained as he indicated Cadence's condition. Riddick narrowed his eyes at the man. "That's a nice story, now, fix it!" Riddick twirled the dagger again causing a shutter the descend down the doctor's spine. "It…is a simple procedure but I do not have my supplies, they are still on the ship." Dr. Huskin complained, hoping if he stalled for time he would soon be rescued. Riddick stepped out of the shadows to which he had descended and ran his knife over the candle that sat on Cadence's bedside table. When he was satisfied that it was sanitary enough, he handed the dagger to Dr. Huskin. "Take it, the fuck, out!" Riddick snarled. Dr. Huskin glanced down at the long, tapered blade. A blood groove ran down the center adding to the ancient look of the blade. He glanced up at Riddick for a moment. "Don't even fuckin' think about it!" He growled as the doctor relented and leaned over the bed to begin his work.

Riddick held tightly onto Cadence's hand as the doctor performed the simple procedure. In her sleeping pill induced haze she barely uttered a syllable as Dr. Huskin made a small incision down the center of the red mark. Riddick allowed him a light to work by and had provided him with tweezers, rubbing alcohol and bandaging supplies from the bathroom. Dr. Huskin knew better than to attempt anything except what the terrifying man had asked of him. Angling the light into the small incision, Dr. Huskin saw the glint of the black object nestled against her spinal cord. He had to be most careful, one slip and she could be left with brain damage or paralysis. If anything went wrong, Dr. Huskin was certain that the muscular man would tear him limb from limb. Trying to steady his hand, Dr. Huskin reached in with the tweezers and carefully grasped the microchip, pulling it free of her spinal cord without incident or damage. He breathed an audible sigh of relief. He deposited the offending technology on a towel and proceeded to clean and bandage the small incision.

Dr. Huskin stood on shaky knees, cramped from so long in one position. He carefully laid the dagger on the towel beside the chip, to avoid his captor from thinking he intended to use it for other things. Riddick released Cadence's hand slowly and made his way around the bed. He glared down at the chip for a moment, the item no larger than a small piece of rock salt. _That little thing caused her so much pain. _Riddick mused, amazed at the tiny technology. Riddick startled the doctor as he reached down and grabbed his dagger, wiping the blood away on the towel. "Thank you, doctor. Now I'm gonna escort your miserable ass outta here and yer gonna leave that chip as a…..security deposit." Riddick said, coldly. He had no intention of letting him take that thing back to Delphi station. There was no telling what further damage it could cause. Riddick grabbed the scruff of the man's collar and shoved him, roughly, out the door. Jack went back inside to watch over Cadence while Riddick took his new "friend" for a walk. The girl didn't want to think about what Riddick intended to do to the man.

Imam had already returned and sat on the couch trying to calm his nerves. Riddick had dragged the doctor back downstairs, but glanced at the shaken holy man. "Is it done?" He asked, his rage still on him. Imam nodded, still obviously upset by his dangerous roll in the plan Riddick had concocted. "Thank you, holy man." Riddick said, as kindly as his enraged voice would allow. Imam's eyes drifted to the doctor and he couldn't hide the contempt in them. The holy man rose from his seat, slowly approaching the restrained doctor. Imam's dark eyes regarded the man as if he were the lowest piece of dirt on the entire planet. For a moment, Imam felt a strong desire to strike the man, but quelled it, balling his fists at his side. "May God have mercy on your soul." He said, acid in his voice. Imam's eyes drifted to Riddick and back to the doctor. "Because my friend, here, will not." Imam watched passively as Riddick dragged the unlucky doctor out of the front door. Imam was not in any way fond of Riddick's predilections, but he hoped that this man, who was responsible for Cadence's suffering, met a grizzly death.

Dusk had fallen across New Mecca, lengthening the shadows and offering enough darkness that Riddick and the doctor could move about unseen. Riddick wordlessly led the doctor through the quieting streets at a quick pace. "Are you gonna kill me?" Dr. Huskin asked, breathless from the brisk pace. Riddick remained silent as he made his way through the darkened alleys of the city. Riddick finally stopped at the dead end of one alley, piles of garbage against the wall. Riddick roughly pushed the man against the garbage, putting filth where it ought to be. "No, I'm not gonna kill you, as much pleasure as that would give me. I want you to send Mr. Hodges a message, a very personal one. It goes something like this: don't fuck with Cadence, don't fuck with me and don't fuck with my friends!" Riddick leaned over the man laying in the garbage and pulled a dirty rag from the pile of refuse. He shoved it into Dr. Huskin's mouth, nearly choking him. Riddick flashed his razor sharp blade before the man's eyes with one hand while roughly pulling on his hand with the other. Riddick's eyes darkened with evil intent as he sliced through bone and sinew, separating the doctor from his thumb. Dr. Huskin screamed through the rag, but it only came out as a muffled cry. Tears of pain streamed down the man's face, but Riddick paid them no mind as he straightened up over the whimpering man. "If I see that logo or the name over it, if I SMELL your sorry asses or even THINK you might be in the same galaxy as us…I will bring a new kind of hell to your door!" Riddick snarled at him before walking away with his gory prize.

**Chapter Eleven: Old Friends, New Enemies**

Cadence slowly opened her eyes, forcing the sticky lashes to part. Her vision was blurred momentarily but cleared quickly to reveal that she was still in her room at Imam's residence. She turned her head slowly, lured in the direction of the presence she felt there. Riddick pulled himself from the dwindling shadows in the room, letting shafts of sunlight play over his tanned face. "Hey, beautiful, how ya feelin'?" Riddick said softly, leaning close to Cadence and letting his hand smooth her dark hair. Cadence smiled cheerfully despite her ordeal; the first face she saw was the most beautiful in the world. "Better." She said softly. "But if you ever ask me what's on my mind, I'll punch you in the face." The broad smile she boasted spoke volumes of her joking intention, but Riddick had no doubt she would follow through if he ever asked. Riddick let out a soft chuckle, glad to see she was well enough to have a sense of humor. The throbbing pain in her head was gone and everything in her mind seemed to be as it should be. Even the snarling bioraptor seemed to be at peace. Cadence tried to sit up, but Riddick pushed her back down. "You need to rest." He scolded gently. Cadence pulled his hand away and roused herself. "I think I've slept enough." She told him. Riddick knew enough than to argue with her. Instinctively, Cadence's hand went to the back of her neck and felt the bandage there. "What happened?" She inquired, her memory fuzzy of past events. "They put a chip in your head. It made your brain go into overdrive. I made that stupid doctor take it out." Riddick explained bluntly. Cadence didn't need the details. Cadence digested his words but suddenly glowered at him. "Did you kill him? Don't lie, you know I'll find out." Cadence asked. She didn't really care if the man came to harm, but she wanted to know exactly how far Riddick had gone for her. "I didn't kill him. He's just missing something." Riddick tried to contain the smile that tugged at his lips as he remembered the man's muffled screams as he removed his thumb. Cadence only nodded, seeming satisfied.

A low rumble erupted from Cadence's stomach, declaring her need for food. It had been more than a day since she'd last eaten. She blushed from embarrassment, placing her hands over her angry stomach. "Guess I'm kinda hungry." She stated, trying to force the redness from her face. Cadence tossed the covers away and swung her legs over the side of the bed. When she tried to stand, her legs felt like jelly and wouldn't obey. "And just where do you think you're going?" Riddick scolded her as she fell back onto the bed. "To get something to eat." Cadence said matter-of-factly, hoping that her next attempt would leave her able to remain upright. Riddick made his way around the bed with all the speed of a panther and pushed her back down, pulling her legs back onto the bed. "You're gonna stay right here, I'll bring you something." Riddick demanded, pulling the covers back over her. In better times, there might have been other reasons for Riddick to want her to stay in bed. Now, however, she had some recovering to do. Cadence let a wry smile twist the corner of her mouth, trying to hide her anger at being treated like an invalid. "So, it's breakfast in bed, huh?" Riddick glanced at her, his face unreadable. "Actually, lunch. It's passed noon." He replied. _Shit! How long was I out? _Cadence wondered, she couldn't even remember the last time she'd slept so late. Riddick suddenly burst into a smile and crossed the room in a few small strides. He cupped her face with his hands and covered her mouth with his. The kiss wasn't as passionate as before, but still sent tingles to every inch of Cadence's body. Riddick pulled away with panting breaths, before it went too far. "I almost lost you. I never wanna do that again." He whispered, his forehead resting against hers. Cadence smiled gently. "You never will, one being, now and forever, remember?" She said, reminding Riddick of the thought he had sent to her as she lay in pained sleep. "You heard that, huh?" He asked, rhetorically, with a light chuckle. Cadence let her eyes meet his. "Of course I did, I will always hear you." She responded, her dark eyes glittering; their depths conveying the sincerity of the statement.

Riddick returned a short while later carrying a tray heavily laden with food. Cadence glanced toward him, a slender figure hid in the doorway. "May as well come in too, Jack." Cadence said, grinning. The girl slunk into the room as if she feared her mere presence would send Cadence into another fit like the ones she'd had for the past two days. Riddick placed the tray on the bed, the smell of food made Cadence's mouth water. Cadence lifted the fork to her mouth, practically inhaling it and followed with several more in quick succession. "Slow down or you'll make yourself sick." Riddick told her in his baritone voice. Cadence glanced up at him, her dark eyes piercing. She swallowed the mouthful only partially chewed. "Are you gonna father me all day?" She said, slight irritation in her voice. Riddick folded his powerful arms across his chest and cocked an eyebrow. "I could, but then you'd have to call me Daddy." A wry smile spread across his lips. Cadence glared at him, shocked by the audacity of the comment. She passed a glance toward Jack then back at him. "There's a child in the room, contain yourself." Cadence scolded. Jack's eyes burned with green fire at the comment. She stomped her foot angrily and cried: "I'm not a child!" Cadence felt a twinge of anger flow from the girl and winced. She realized that Jack was right, she hadn't been a "child" for many years, the prodding touch on Jack's hidden memory burned through her mind. "I know, Jack. Still, SOME people should have a little decency." Cadence narrowed her eyes at Riddick who continued to smirk. _Well, at least he thinks I'm well enough to start playing his little games again. _Cadence mused, with slight annoyance.

Riddick abandoned the room to allow Jack and Cadence time to relax and talk. The past two days had left Jack shaken and he saw the new look in her eyes when she watched Cadence. It was a mixture of fear, sadness and confusion. Jack didn't fully understand what had happened to her friend, only that Cadence had suffered a grievous hurt at the hands of a powerful organization that thought rules didn't apply to them. Riddick was fully aware that time was short and he and Cadence would have to leave soon. The message he'd sent with the doctor he was sure would reach the ears of Clifton Hodges, but if he knew anything about the man he would not give up so easily. Cadence seemed very important to him, and Riddick was burning to know why. _Project Apex…what the hell could that be? _Riddick considered, knowing Imam had been right. He, too, could smell a cover up when he saw one. All his years with the company had taught him not to trust anything you hear or read.

Cadence finished her lunch, glad to finally be able to relax with a full stomach. Jack watched her intently as if she might fly away or explode at any moment. "You have to go away now, don't you? You and Riddick." Jack chimed up suddenly, glancing at Cadence with eyes full of sadness. Cadence slowly opened her eyes and watched Jack from her reclined position. Pain lanced through her chest as she beheld the look on the girl's face. She looked so young, so lost…alone. Once more, Cadence wished Riddick had left her in that place. He could have stayed with Jack and comforted her until the girl finally came to terms with the fact that she was gone. Cadence sighed and sat up to face Jack, taking the girl's tiny hands in her own. There was no point in sugar coating the truth, Jack wasn't a child and had to face another disappointment to pile with the rest she had endured in her short life. "Yes, Jack. I know it's probably hard to understand right now, but these people mean business and they don't give up that easily. I don't entirely know what they're capable of or what lengths they'll go to in order to capture me. They may even use you and Imam as bait. I can't risk your lives, not for anything." Cadence tried to soften the blow for her, but the hurt remained in Jack's eyes. Tears dampened Jack's lashes, but she bravely fought them back. "And Riddick has to go too. Cuz the mercs are hunting him." She said as if she had come to a deep understanding of their plight. Cadence knew that was only a partial truth. He had made an enemy of O.R.A.C.L.E. too, and they would be none too happy to bring an end to his life just for interfering with their quarry. "That's true. I could just sneak off in the night and barter passage on the first ship outta here, but you know he'd just follow me wherever I went. We're bonded, Riddick and I, where one goes, the other follows." Cadence explained the best she could. Cadence, herself, didn't fully understand the bond she shared with Riddick, one that went even deeper than their psychic link. Jack smiled wistfully, a strange reaction to sad news. Cadence cocked her head at the girl. "That's cuz he's in love with you." Jack said matter-of-factly as if it had been some hidden knowledge she'd kept to herself until that very moment. Cadence fought the redness that flushed her cheeks. "I don't know about that…." She said in a whispered tone. _Still…I wonder. _Cadence hadn't considered that Riddick's feelings could have gone that deep. She'd spent enough time in his head to know that love was not a word that was even present there. Cadence had never explored his feelings for her and believed they may have been trapped behind the barriers that he kept in place to hide his darkest secrets. She knew he cared deeply for Jack, a strange protectiveness that seemed foreign even to him. Even Imam garnered a sort of, reserved respect. As for herself, the only thing Cadence had found in his mind was her name. It reverberated through his consciousness like a soft, desperate echo.

Riddick stood quietly outside the door of Cadence's room. He listened intently as Cadence tried to reason with Jack, explaining why they had to leave. Jack seemed subdued and accepting, Riddick only hoped she would feel the same way when they actually walked out the door. Riddick had often considered taking the girl with them, perhaps he and Cadence could protect her. Now, with the added pursuit of O.R.A.C.L.E. that option was no longer viable. The only thing Riddick knew for sure was that leaving Jack would kill a part of him. The kid had grown on him in the most unbelievable way, almost like Cadence. Riddick found himself grinning as he considered the woman on the other side of the door. Cadence had endured pain and hardships beyond even his imagining, especially over the past two days. Her resilience was like nothing he'd ever experienced before, perhaps adding to the appeal of her. _Strong survival instinct, I admire that in a woman. _He remembered the words he had spoken to Carolyn from the skiff. Cadence was a survivor and maybe, somewhere deep inside, a fighter. From within the room Jack's words floated to his over sensitive ears. _In love with her! _Riddick took a step back from the door and grimaced as the floor creaked slightly. He paused but heard no movement from inside, just continued conversation. Love her?! He felt protective, yes. Even desire, but….love? The idea was as foreign to him as freedom. Still, now that he had heard the incredulous accusation it would forever be at the foreground of his mind. Riddick sighed, he'd have to cross that bridge eventually, probably sooner rather than later.

Cadence recovered much more quickly than she thought possible. She made no attempt to use her powers and neither Jack nor Riddick tried to communicate with her mentally. There may be mental scars that still needed healing. Imam had ventured to the market for much needed food, now that he had a house full of people; he had discovered that young Jack could eat nearly twice as much as Riddick and Cadence. So strange for someone so small. Jack was still fiddling with the computer, trying to gain more knowledge about the organization that haunted Cadence, hoping to find something useful on Project Apex. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Imam rushed in, slamming the door hard behind him. He panted heavily, and dropped the bags of goods on the floor. Cadence stood on the balcony above, drawn by the sudden noise and Riddick materialized seemingly out of thin air. It was his one habit none of them could get used to. It took a moment for Imam to catch his breath and he began speaking hurriedly before his lungs were clear. "Black uniforms….in the market. I have seen them!" That was all Cadence and Riddick needed to hear. She had been right, O.R.A.C.L.E. didn't know when to give up. Cadence ducked into her room as Riddick nodded his head knowingly at her. It was time to go. "Guess my little warning fell on deaf ears." Riddick growled, suddenly wishing he'd just killed the doctor instead of making an example of him.

Cadence emerged a moment later and stormed down the stairs. She glanced at Imam and Jack, suddenly wishing there was more time. Jack pulled herself out of the chair, unable to fight the desire to rush toward the two people who had given her life new meaning. Riddick caught the girl as she flung herself toward him, wrapping her thin arms around his waist. He could feel her tears soak his shirt and how her body trembled with sobs. "Don't go! Don't leave me!" Jack's voice was muffled as she buried her face in his firm chest. Riddick sighed and let a rumble erupt from his chest. He fought his own inner turmoil as he pulled Jack away. "Jack, listen to me! We have to go, those men are outside. I promise you, when it's safe I'll come back….we'll come back. Stay with Imam, he can take care of you." Jack was sobbing incoherently as Riddick spoke, barely able to comprehend the words. All she knew is two people she loved were being torn away from her and she would be alone again. Cadence stepped forward, fearing time was against them. Maybe they could just fight back, kill every last agent that comes to their door. Cadence shook the thought away, considering it's selfishness. "Jack, look at me, please." Cadence's voice was calm and serene, despite the nerves that ate away at her. Jack turned to face the woman, her green, tear streaked eyes met Cadence's dark gaze. Cadence raised her hand, palm facing Jack as she had done with Riddick on the skiff. "Take my hand, Jack." Jack slowly raised her hand and placed her palm against Cadence's and they wove their fingers together. "You and me Jack, bound forever. I will never be far away from you, we're linked. Just listen real close and you'll hear me, okay." Jack nodded her head between sniffles. She knew, once Cadence was gone, the psychic link would be all she had left of her.

Cadence pried her fingers from Jack, equally as reluctant as the girl. "You must go, now!" Imam said curtly, watching out the door at the black uniforms that darted in and out of the crowd. Riddick stepped outside, searching for the safest route to his ship. The vessel still needed some final work, but it would have to do for now. Cadence glanced back at Imam, fearing this was the last moment she would see the holy man. "Imam, give me your hand." Cadence tried to make it sound more of a request than a demand, but she couldn't bear to part from him this way when he'd done so much to help her. Trepidaciously Imam relinquished the appendage. Cadence laid her own in his and felt the jolt of the connection, she wove a tendril into his mind, another link. Riddick yelled from outside and Cadence slowly pulled her hand away. "Now you can hear me, too. Goodbye, Imam, and thank you." Imam watched a single tear blaze a trail down Cadence's cheek, a sudden pang of foreboding stabbed his chest.

Riddick took a firm grip of her hand and made his way into the crowd of people, keeping the black uniforms in sight. They wove their way through the buildings, ducking in and out of alleyways to keep the agents confused. One of them yelled out and Riddick realized they had been spotted. In a motion derived of muscle memory, Riddick reached for the dagger in his belt gripping the handle tightly. Cadence's hand was suddenly ripped from his grip as an agent wrested her away by the arm. The man's hands dug painfully into her flesh and she screamed, vainly attempting to pummel herself free. Riddick growled and wheeled around to face the man, who was now joined by two compatriots. The streets had been filled with people who now spread out and away from the impending fight. Cadence struggled against the man's strong grip, that only seemed to grow tighter the more she moved. Riddick's muscles tensed as he prepared to make his move. He'd have to be careful to avoid hurting Cadence. Riddick's mouth twitched and his jaw ticked as the standoff continued. One of the brave souls stepped forward, brandishing a long rod in his hand that sparked with electricity at one end. _Yeah, come on mother fucker! _Riddick thought to himself as he watched every one of the man's movements. Time seemed to slow around him as Riddick lunged off of his spring-loaded legs. His quick movements came as a blur to the offender who desperately tried to bring the electrified end down on Riddick's body. Riddick ducked the blow and swayed lithely, bringing his razor sharp blade up and between the man's ribs. The agent doubled over, grasping his profusely bleeding side as Riddick glided behind him and jabbed the blade into his lower back: the sweet spot. The agent slumped over, his lifeblood pouring into the sand. Riddick felt an agonizing pain that sent him tumbling to the ground as the second agent struck him with the electrified end of his baton. Riddick writhed for a moment, but his rage kept him from slipping into unconsciousness. Riddick growled angrily, slowly ascending to his full height. The agent backed away slowly as Riddick turned to him, rage etched into his face. "Now you die!" Riddick snarled as he lunged at the man, knocking the baton out of his trembling hands and inserting the full length of his blade into the man's chest. The man was suspended for a moment, slumping backward, by Riddick's long dagger. The enraged convict slowly drew out the bloody weapon and let the man fall to the ground.

Riddick wheeled around, the final agent still had a firm grip on Cadence. She could feel her arm starting to tingle from the tight grip the agent had maintained. A sudden notion came to mind and Cadence placed her free hand on the agent's face. She quickly forced a connection as the agent tried to peel her fingers away. Unfortunately, this was the only bare flesh the agents ever showed. Cadence concentrated momentarily forcing a thought into the man's head. _Let…me…fucking…go! _Cadence could feel the man's grip loosen until he finally relented and dropped his hand entirely. Cadence kept her hand on his face, feeling a sudden rage wash over her, pushing aside the humanity inside her. Her eyes flashed with wrath and her pupils dilated until they completely encompassed her eyes turning them black in the process. _Pick…up…your…baton! _Cadence snarled in her mind, something had taken over and would not let her go until this man suffered. The man reached down slowly, Cadence's hand still clamped onto his face as if it had been magnetized to it. Retrieving the baton he stood slowly, unable to resist Cadence's suggestions Cadence forced a vision into his head, growling in an inhuman voice: _Do it, NOW! _Slowly the agent raised the glowing end of the rod toward his own head and Cadence released her relentless grip of his face moments before the electricity pulsed through the agent's body. The agent twitched and slumped to the ground, writhing in agony for a moment before going still.

Riddick rushed to her, gripping her arms fiercely. "Cadence! What was that? What did you do?" Riddick was forced to shake the dazed woman before she would respond. Cadence turned toward him and Riddick gasped as he beheld her demonic eyes. They were black, entirely, without a trace of white or the deep brown they usually sported. For some reason, Riddick knew it wasn't Cadence he was talking to. Cadence cocked her head to the side, as if studying Riddick for a moment; it was an almost animalistic gesture. "They have no idea what they've unleashed." Cadence said softly, but the voice didn't seem to be her own. It was as if she were joined in unison by other voices, distant and cruel. It was a terrifying, demonic sound that sent a chill down Riddick's spine. Cadence suddenly grew weak, as if all of the energy had been sapped from her body. She slumped in Riddick's arms for a moment before throwing her head back and letting out a blood curdling scream. Cadence's head fell for a moment, but when she finally raised her gaze to Riddick's her eyes had returned to normal. "Riddick…what happened?" She asked in a whispered tone, sounding as if she had no memory of the past few moments. "You killed somebody." Riddick said in a voice that was tinged with grief.

Riddick drew her up and made sure she could keep running. "We have to get to the ship!" He snarled as he dragged her along. Later, he told himself, Cadence would have to give him some answers. Cadence's legs pumped painfully as she tried to keep up with Riddick. She wasn't sure what had occurred in the square, but he had said she killed somebody; perhaps he would hate her now. They turned down a narrow side street, their last gauntlet until they reached the docking bay and Riddick's ship. Riddick slowed and allowed Cadence a short breather. He took a moment to glance around the corner to make sure the coast was clear. To his surprise he could see no black uniforms. Cadence stood at his side breathing heavily, forcing air into her lungs. Something metal with barbs wrapped around Riddick's arm, wrenching him painfully backward. He yelled out in agony as the sharp barbs dug into his flesh, seeming to grow of their own accord. Cadence felt as he was ripped out of her grip, much as Carolyn and been ripped from his. "RIDDICK!" She cried out loudly after him. She took a few steps forward before she spied their assailant. The man in the brown hood cocked his head at her, his green eyes cold and calculating. Then she felt the intrusion into her mind. _Cadence. _Her stomach churned as the voice echoed in her head, once more so familiar. Cadence tried to shake off the eerie feeling and prevent the man from entering her mind again. She could feel him smashing against the barriers in her mind like a mad animal. _Riddick! Get up! Get away from him! _Riddick could feel her probing thoughts in his mind, begging him to rise to his feet. Slowly he pushed himself onto his hands and knees, his arm still held in the agonizing grip of the metallic whip. He could feel his flesh tearing under the power of the strong barbs. As he rose to his feet the barbs suddenly shrank back into the whip as if they had never existed and the metal thing fell uselessly from his arm, leaving bloody gashes in it's wake. Riddick watched as the whip snaked away through the sand toward the hooded man in the distance.

The man made no move, only staring intently at the two. _Cadence….putting up walls, I see. Is that any way to greet an old friend? _The thought broke through her barriers with such force it nearly forced her to her knees. "Riddick, move away from him!" Cadence commanded in a hoarse whisper. "He's a telepath!" Riddick slowly backed away, moving in front of Cadence as if he could protect her from mental weapons. He held his bleeding arm at his side, cradling the mangled flesh. _Caaaadence… _The hooded man taunted in a sing-song voice. Cadence winced at the mental onslaught. _Who are you! What are you! _She replied, watching as the man stood passively with his cold, piercing gaze. _You don't know, do you? _The tendril of thought pressed into her mind. A series of visions followed, from her childhood when she had been a teenager. A young boy with light brown hair and green eyes following around his protective big sister. "We'll run away together, you and me. We'll be free of the monster who fosters us and free from O.R.A.C.L.E. I promise you…" The memory echoed in her mind, playing like a painful film. _Duncan! _Her mind screamed as reality struck her like a bolt of lightning. The hooded man smirked, the first movement he had displayed in minutes. _You said we'd run away together, we'd be free. Now I am, Cadence. I'm free and you can be to. Come with me. _Cadence shook he head, backing away from the dangerous man. His power had grown from timid attempts and weak mind links to something far greater and more dangerous. He had become the thing everyone feared. _You sold your soul to the Devil! You sold your soul to…HIM! _She cried out loudly, for the first time seeing him wince under her power.

Riddick backed away further, pulling Cadence's arm slowly. "Let's go!" He growled. Duncan moved forward, a slow, deliberate pursuit. Cadence felt Duncan inside her mind once more. _Your powers have grown, too, I see. We could rule the universe together, the hell with Hodges and O.R.A.C.L.E! _Cadence slowly shook her head, unable to believe what her one time friend was suggesting. _No! Fuck you! _She belted out mentally, turning away from him and trying to lead Riddick out of danger. Duncan had no interest in the bald headed man, only Cadence, and he wasn't going to strain himself trying to deal with them both. To her horror, Cadence suddenly found she couldn't move. Her body acted against her own wishes, pulled backward toward Duncan. She suddenly realized the telepath was controlling her very body. "Cadence! What are you doing?!" Riddick cried as he watched her body wrenched off it's feet and flung to the ground. "Cade!" Riddick tried to rush to her and pull her up when he was suddenly forced off of his own feet and flung backward. Cadence was on her hands and knees as she slowly turned her attention toward Duncan. To her horror a second hooded figure stood behind him. She could sense the strength of his power, it pulsated off of him in waves of green and gold. He was a telekinetic and very strong. Duncan's voice pummeled her mind again. _You are coming with me, NOW! _Cadence's fingers dug into the soft sand, creating tiny ruts in the earth. She felt the power well up inside her, much as it had before when she'd killed the agent. This time it felt as if it bubbled inside of her, waiting to explode out of her like suppressed magma. Her pupils dilated, filling her eyes with inky blackness and the other part of her, the primal force, took over. _Get….outta….my….HEAD! _The burst of energy ruptured out of her in a barely visible shock wave that spread around her, bouncing off of the walls of the buildings and pummeling into the two psychics, knocking them both backward under its force. Riddick covered his face as dust and small debris floated over him. Cadence felt the psychic shackles that held her in place instantly spring free and she stood slowly. Her obsidian gaze looked toward the two psychics that seemed to be disoriented from the blast. "Fucking mind jockeys!" The voice that ushered from Cadence spat. She shook the odd feeling away, slowly regaining her old self. She spun around and rushed to Riddick's side. "Come on, we have to get out of here before they come to. I dunno if I can do that again." Cadence helped the injured convict to his feet and they escaped through the back of the alley.

Riddick ignored the injury to his arm as he seated himself in the pilot's seat, quickly applying the belt and preparing for takeoff. He had said nothing to Cadence on their run to the ship and was still completely silent in her regard. Cadence slowly made her way to the seat beside him, keeping her eyes averted from him as she belted herself in. Riddick flipped a few switches and powered up the vehicle, pushing the large lever. The vessel pitched and rocked as it slowly ascended in the air before Riddick applied the secondary jets and sent them hurtling off world.

Riddick kept his eyes on the blackness of space before him, glad to finally be out of harm's way for a few moments. He didn't even look at her, the strange creature seated beside him. Those eyes, what the hell was wrong with her eyes?! Cadence could feel him noticeably relax beside her, slowly slumping back in his seat and finally beginning to feel the aches and pains from their escape. The painful silence that followed was the most deafening one either of them had ever experienced. "I don't hate you." Riddick grumbled, his voice poorly conveying the message. Cadence glanced at him, suddenly realizing he had heard her thought that she wasn't even pushing toward him. Riddick pulled up his goggles and turned his silver gaze to her. He could see the shame on her face. "I have no idea what happened back there. You were strange, almost possessed. You killed somebody! And that stuff, with the hooded guy! What the fuck, Cade!" Riddick's voice betrayed his sudden fear of her. Cadence's powers had always put him a little on edge, but now the great Richard Riddick, Big Evil himself was afraid of a tiny woman. Cadence could feel the tears well up in her eyes, choking back any word she wanted to speak. Suddenly all of this seemed like a bad idea. Maybe she should ask Riddick to drop her off on some rock to fend for herself. That was something else she was good at. Riddick watched the tears streak down her face as she pulled her legs to her chest and dropped her head on her knees. Riddick sighed, suddenly angry with himself.

Riddick unclipped the belt that held him in place and stood slowly, taking two strides to reach her seat. He rotated the chair and crouched down before her. Riddick placed a hand, tenderly, on her face and pulled it away from her knees. "I'm sorry, Cade. You just scared me, is all. I'm not mad at you and I certainly don't hate you." Riddick's thumb slowly brushed the tears from her cheeks. Cadence stifled a sob as she pushed the words passed the lump in her throat. "I scared myself, too. I have no idea what happened, it's like, something else took over. I had no control. I've never done anything like that before, I think that chip messed me up worse than I thought. Now I'm the thing everyone's been taught to fear." Cadence's eyes betrayed her sorrow and regret. What was she now, a monster, a demon? What would happen to her, or Riddick? Was she a danger to him, too? "We'll get through this, we're both stronger than this." Riddick said quietly. He placed his hand on her chest, over her heart. "One being, now and forever." He repeated the words that paled to describe their connection. Cadence felt the smile that spread across her face. After all she'd done and all she'd put him through, he still cared for her. Cadence lowered her legs and leaned forward to wrap her arms around his neck. Riddick would have returned the gesture, but didn't want to get any blood on her from his arm wound. Cadence released him and sat back, glancing finally at his injured arm. "Let's get that patched up." She said to her soon-to-be reluctant patient.

**Chapter Twelve: Two Made One**

Cadence bound Riddick's wound carefully, trying not to wind the bandage too tightly. Despite the pain, Riddick found his eyes glued to Cadence's form. He saw her in a new light, more frightening but far more intriguing. _Hell hath no fury…_ The thought trailed off as Cadence glanced at him. His lip twitched into a smile and Cadence went back to completing the necessary task. Riddick suddenly found himself wondering what other surprises this girl had in store for him, but he felt a little better knowing she'd be able to handle herself should they encounter any more of O.R.A.C.L.E.'s forces. Riddick suddenly realized that he'd hate to see her if she REALLY got pissed off. "There, that should hold you for a while. It wasn't as bad as it looked." Cadence said as she rose to her feet. Riddick's eyes still hadn't left her and Cadence began to feel a little self conscious. "What?" She said, wondering why in the hell he was still staring at her. Riddick's mouth curved upward. "Nothin'. Just like watchin' you." Cadence's cheeks flushed red, forcing her to turn away from him. She forcibly calmed the fluttering in her stomach.

Riddick had felt his curiosity burning inside of him since their escape from Helion Prime. "That guy in the hood, he stared at you like he knew you. Did he?" Riddick said in a search for answers. Cadence sighed sadly. Painful memories played through her mind of her friend who had now betrayed her. Figures, she had betrayed him, promising to protect him and letting him get hauled off by O.R.A.C.L.E. agents. "His name is Duncan Monroe. We were friends several years ago. I was fourteen and he was thirteen. We were in foster care together, if you wanna call it that. I barely used my powers, but Duncan was always….fine tuning. He was the one who discovered that the guy taking care of us intended to…use me for his own pleasure. It was Duncan who kept him from doing so giving him mental suggestions." Cadence glanced at Riddick during her brief pause to try and read the expression on his face. It was stoic as usual. Inside he was seething at the idea that someone wanted to rape her at fourteen. If he ever found this guy, unlikely as it was, he would tear off that precious part of his anatomy. Riddick's silence gave her a window to proceed. "I promised to protect him, told him we needed to stick together. I didn't want the agents to find him, he'd been through so much already. We always met at the same spot after school to walk home, other kids never bothered us; I think they were afraid. One day he simply never showed up. He never came home that night, or the day after, or the day after that. I knew he had been found, but I had no idea they would turn him into….that. A few months later I ran away and have been on my own ever since. I didn't trust anyone and always moved around. I learned to steal and sometimes used my powers to get what I needed to survive." Riddick drank in her words, watching as a mask of sadness descended on her face. She couldn't protect her friend and now he was being used against her. What a bunch of sick fucks.

Riddick moved forward from his seated position and pulled Cadence toward him. "You've been on the run since fourteen? That's a hell of a way to grow up." Riddick tried, dully, to console her. Cadence shrugged her shoulders, trying to convince Riddick as well as herself that it hadn't been that bad. "Maybe that's why I felt so close to Jack. We're very much alike." She commented. Riddick could barely contain the chuckle that erupted from his chest. "Yeah, but Jack never kicked the shit out of a telepath!" Cadence shared in his laughter for a moment. "I guess I was kinda awesome, huh." A wry smile traced across her lips. Riddick surprised her as he placed a slightly less than chaste kiss on her lips before slowly rising to his feet. Riddick nearly burst out in a new bout of laughter as he saw the crimson flush of her cheeks. Cadence stood slowly, suddenly finding herself devoid of energy. She stumbled a little and put out her hand to keep herself from falling. Riddick glanced back at her, worry written on his face. "I didn't know I was THAT good." Cadence glanced at him just in time to see him wink playfully. "No, I just suddenly feel exhausted. Guess I wore myself out more than I thought." Cadence offered him a less-than-convincing smile. Riddick let his eyes trail over her for a moment. She suddenly looked so frail and tired, her skin had paled and her eyes seemed sunken. He growled inwardly to himself. If he let her continue like this, there was no telling what damage she could do to herself. Maybe her powers would kill her. Riddick pushed the notion from his mind quickly, hoping Cadence hadn't heard it. "There's a bed on the lower deck, second door to your right, after the galley. Get some rest, looks like you could use it." Riddick offered her the same less-than-convincing smile that did little to hide his true concern. _The only person who should make you that worn out is me. _Riddick smiled wickedly before he realized the intent behind the thought; the smile faded as he realized, to his horror, Cadence may have heard. Cadence took him up on the offer and carefully made her way down the ladder to the lower level of the ship. As her feet landed on the deck below Riddick heard her voice echo up to him. "I heard that." Riddick chuckled to himself. This was about to get interesting.

Cadence slept more fitfully than she imagined. As exhausted as she was she awoke constantly in the darkened bowels of the ship. She sighed and rolled over, closing her eyes and willing sleep to come again. After a few hours of tossing and turning, Cadence had given up on sleep altogether and contented herself with sitting up on the bed and listening to the creaking hum of the ship. It was a relaxing sound that surrounded her in it's comforting embrace as she sat in the utter darkness. She heard Riddick's boots tapping gently on the ladder as he descended slowly, presumably to avoid waking her. Although he was no closer than the galley, she could sense his nearness and it brought a new form of comfort to her. Cadence could barely make out his silhouette in the near total darkness of the ship, only the reflective slivers of his eyes were visible. Looking at them sent an exciting thrill down her spine. Riddick felt a tug on the back of his mind, a strange pull that brought him to her. "Lights to twenty percent." He called out, cutting the silence with his baritone voice. The lighting sprang to life, creating a soft glow in the room. Riddick glanced down at the girl in his bed, now dressed only in a t-shirt that he suddenly recognized as one of his. Cadence reclined against the wall, her knees bent to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Riddick swallowed hard as he let his eyes travel the length of her slender ankles. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" He asked, his voice husky as he tried to force back the abrupt stirring of desire that threatened to override his senses. "Couldn't sleep." Cadence said in a soft, nervous voice. Riddick felt the tug on the back of his mind again as Cadence's dark eyes burrowed into him. He felt pulled to her again.

A coil of thought extended to his mind, making Riddick's breath catch in his throat. He suddenly recognized the unmistakable scent of arousal that filled the room. Riddick's mouth twisted into a seductive smile as reality struck him like an asteroid. Cadence wanted him, and she wanted him now! Riddick stepped forward and leaned onto the bed, supported on his fists that made small dips in the mattress. "Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked her, barely able to contain his growl of desire. Riddick wanted her to say it, out loud. He wanted to hear how much she wanted him without the aid of mind games. Cadence kept her gaze fixed on his, slightly frightened of the need she saw there. Slowly, she disengaged her hands from one another and raised a palm to his face. For a moment, Riddick's skin burned at her touch and he closed his eyes until the feeling passed. "Yes…" Cadence whispered desperately, her voice tinged with lust. "I want to be close to you, two made one." Cadence's eyes caught the light as they danced back and forth, judging Riddick's own. A low rumble escaped from Riddick's chest as he lifted a hand to her hair and pulled her in for a hungry kiss.

Riddick's tongue probed against her lips, begging for entry. With a sigh, Cadence's own lips parted and allowed him to explore her mouth and taste her. Their tongues danced with one another as Riddick deepened the kiss, seeming to want to devour her completely. Tingles of electricity traveled up Cadence's spine as Riddick's soft lips massaged her own in their heated embrace. A fire burned in her belly, an ache she had never felt before. Riddick slowly pulled her down to lay on the bed, climbing over her with out breaking their intense lip lock. Cadence found her arms snaking around him and pulling him in to feel all he had to offer. If there was a heaven, as Imam had said, then this was as close to it as she was ever going to get. Riddick abruptly broke off the kiss to quickly pull of his now overly itchy shirt and tossed it to the floor before crashing down on her again. Cadence accepted him willingly as he stoked the fires that were building up within her. Riddick's hand slowly descended her body, finally feeling the delicious curves he had been drooling over for weeks. He grasped her buttocks, surprised to find she wore only panties, and squeezed gently. Cadence moaned into his mouth and tensed momentarily at the pleasurable feeling.

Riddick's hand made it's way under the soft fabric of the shirt and toward one of her soft breasts that sported a rigid, arousal hardened nipple. He played over it gently, enjoying the moans that escaped Cadence's lips as she tore herself away from his hungry kiss. A smile stretched across his face as Cadence squirmed beneath him, her senses tingling under the assault of these new sensations. "Let's get MY shirt off you. I wanna see your beautiful body." Riddick teased, tugging at the hem of the pilfered shirt. Cadence suddenly blushed; it was impossible for her to think he wouldn't recognize his own shirt. "Sorry…" she breathed. "It looked comfy." A chuckle rumbled in Riddick's throat. "That's okay, I forgive you…this time. Next time I won't be held accountable for my actions. If only you had any idea of how sexy you look in it." A broad grin stretched across Riddick's face, made even larger as he saw the sheepish look Cadence returned him. Riddick tossed the article aside and stared down for a moment at Cadence's nearly naked form. "You are so fucking beautiful." His voice was a low rumble that sent a shiver of arousal up Cadence's spine. Cadence smiled broadly, trying to hide the sudden trepidation she felt at the approaching act. Riddick could sense her tense as he idly ran his large hands over her slender form. "Riddick…" Cadence breathed, trying to stifle the new feelings his touch was evoking. "Yeah, baby." He replied softly. "I should tell you, I've never….done this….before. I was always scared of the idea, it's so much contact I worried that, well, you know." Cadence looked anywhere but at him, fearing he may reject her now. Riddick seemed to puzzle it over for a moment before Cadence felt her face being drawn in his direction by a gentle finger. "I kinda figured. Don't worry, I'll be gentle. Are you sure you'll be okay with…so much contact?" Riddick suddenly worried about the psychic damage the act may cause. Cadence offered Riddick a reassuring smile. "Yes, I want you. We're already connected, linked. This is just another way of bringing us closer together." _One being, now and forever. _The words seemed to echo in both of their minds simultaneously. Riddick stroked her face with his large, calloused hand. Being closer to her, on a level few humans could understand. Less than a year ago, the notion would have scared the hell out of Riddick, but this woman had found her way under his skin, into his mind and his soul. She had brought to life feelings in him he long thought dead, found the humanity beneath the monster. The idea of their impending carnal act fusing them together brought a shiver of yearning to every part of his body.

Riddick fought for control against the animal that wanted to take her in that moment and claim her as his with a rough, powerful act. No, Cadence deserved better than that. Riddick bent his head down and gently took one of her hardened buds into his mouth, sucking and nibbling gently at the taught flesh. Cadence hissed through her teeth as pleasure wracked her body, hardly able to believe that so simple and act could bring her to such a state. She began to wonder what other pleasures he had in store for her. Riddick made a sloppy trail with his tongue as he journeyed toward the opposite breast and played expertly over it. Cadence moaned loudly and arched her aching core against Riddick's hardness, still trapped within the fabric of his pants. The motion made Riddick pause and groan softly at the pleasurable feel. He had to wait just a little longer, right now all of this was for Cadence. Riddick trailed gentle kisses along her rib cage and abdomen, making the aching plunge toward his ultimate destination. Riddick paused at the seam of her panties, a wicked grin on his face. "Let's get ridda these, shall we?" The question was completely rhetorical and Cadence slowly lifted herself to allow the fabric to be pulled away. As eager as he was, Riddick had considered tearing away the scant piece of fabric, but was unsure if Cadence had any replacements available.

He smiled down at her, beautifully and gloriously naked before him; in a word, she was perfect. "Beautiful." He rumbled deeply as he dove down between her trembling legs. Cadence let out a gasp of surprise as Riddick's tongue met her sex, followed by a loud moan of pleasure. The fire in her core spread wildly, threatening to consume every inch of her. Riddick reveled in the taste of her as well as the writhing and twitching of her body as he sent spirals of pleasure through it. Cadence gripped the sheet of the mattress tightly, almost fearing she would fly off of the small bed. "Ohhhh….GGGOOODDDD….." Cadence cried out as the sensations in her body began to twist out of control, sparks igniting across her skin, tingling and leaving trails of heat. Cadence bucked wildly as the foreign feeling built to a staggering crescendo and exploded in tiny stars that lit behind her eyes.

Riddick lifted his head, enamored with the sight of her beautiful body in the throws of orgasm. He crawled slowly over her, trailing tiny kisses to keep the fire alight. "Oh, God, Riddick! That was…." Cadence had no word for the feeling she had experienced, something her wildest fantasies could not have prepared her for. Riddick's wicked grin and lust filled eyes slowly brought her back to the here and now. "Like that, did you?" He asked, teasingly. Cadence grinned broadly as if some secret to the universe had been unlocked for her alone. "Yes…" She said breathlessly. Riddick stroked her face gently with his hand, a sweet, loving gesture. "Cade, you ready for this?" Riddick asked, idly unbuttoning his pants. This was the part that worried him. Cadence answered with a nod of her head, her eyes heavy lidded with lust. "Okay, Baby. I'm not gonna lie, this is gonna hurt; probably a lot. I'll go slow, just tell me if you want me to stop." Cadence could see the worry in his eyes, a flicker of fear passed through her own. This was Riddick, though, and she trusted him with her secret, her life, and she would trust him in this. Cadence watched through her dark lashes as Riddick stood over her, kicking off his heavy boots and dropping his cargo pants and boxers at the same time. Cadence only caught a brief glimpse of his naked form before closing her eyes to steady herself. She had little experience with the naked male form, but from what she had briefly seen Riddick was apparently large all over.

Cadence's eyes shot open suddenly as she felt his hands caressing her smooth legs. The tiny fires that had burned inside her before were slowly rekindled at his touch. Cadence silently wondered to herself how he could do that, but kept the thought trapped behind the walls in her mind. Riddick poised himself between her milky thighs, the tip of his member nestled against the opening of her womanhood. "Just relax." Riddick cooed gently, his hands softly caressing her face. Cadence offered him a reassuring smile, trying to hide the apprehension that flowed off of her body in heated waves. Riddick steadied himself, trying to ignore the nervous feeling she was subconsciously feeding him. He concentrated on her beautiful body and the memory of it in the throes of orgasmic bliss. Riddick held his breath as he slowly pushed forward into her inviting warmth. He heard the breath hitch in Cadence's throat as she slowly parted to accept him. Riddick paused for a moment. "Are you okay?" He asked gently. Cadence let a wisp of a smile play across her face. She nodded, giving him consent to proceed. Riddick gripped tightly onto the pillow Cadence's head rested on, steeling himself against the intense pleasure that snaked up his body. He pushed further in, feeling her walls collapse around him nearly driving him over the edge. He let out an animalistic grunt as he felt Cadence's body swallow his hardness.

An aching pain suffused Cadence's body as she felt herself stretched beyond what could be considered humanly possible. Riddick paused again as she grimaced, squeezing her eyes tightly shut. He knew he was at her barrier and tightened the fists that rested at either side of her head. He had to hurt her now, and felt his own agonizing pain rip through his body for a brief moment. "I'm sorry." He whispered in a barely audible tone as he closed his eyes sharply and plunged into her, tearing through her womanhood. Cadence arched her back, letting out an unbearable scream of pain. Riddick laid his head against her neck and held her trembling form until her sobs subsided into soft whimpers. Sharp pain wound its way through her body, threatening to quench the fires Riddick had set alight. Riddick nibbled gently on the nape of her neck and felt her body slowly relax, a low moan escaped her throat as his mouth played against her skin. "I'm gonna move now." Riddick said softly, waiting for Cadence's nod of approval. Riddick drew out slowly, only half way before sliding back in. He growled low in his chest trying to focus his energy on the woman beneath him. It was all he could do to keep the animal within him caged. There was no telling what would happen should it get free. Riddick stared down at the beautiful woman beneath him, her eyes closed as she sorted through the new sensations that flooded her body. "Cade, look at me. Only at me." Riddick's soft voice urged her. Cadence opened her eyes and met his silver gaze. Riddick felt, for a moment, he might fall into her dark depths and never come out. A smile played across his lips as he shifted again, pushing deeply into her. He felt Cadence wrap her legs tightly around him giving him all the encouragement he needed.

Riddick steadily increased his pace, keeping a slow rhythm. It was all he could do to hold back and not complete the act in a flood of desire and tension. Cadence rocked with him, feeling the pain ebb away and the return of the pleasures he had shown her earlier. Her eyes were locked onto his, conveying secrets held in the depths of her soul. In her mind's eye she could see the lascivious thoughts that played through Riddick's mind, as well as the monster clawing to break free. She kept her eyes fixed on his, letting the tendrils of thought feed her his thoughts. It only seemed to heighten her experience as the fire in her core grew at an exponential rate. Cadence's moans only served to drive Riddick further, nearly loosing his battle with his own self control. Her back arched to meet his, now, more powerful thrusts as slivers of fire sprung across her body. She felt it come, the release her body begged for, a sudden explosion that sent her into spasms of glorious agony. Her head was tilted back, away from him, as her eyes flashed inky black in the moment of her exquisite pleasure. Riddick felt the tingle along his spine, signaling the impending release that ebbed ever closer with every thrust. It was there in an instant, the almost painful, searing pleasure at the base of his spine. Riddick stilled for a moment, almost frightened of the overpowering feeling that tugged at all of his nerve endings. He plunged deeply into her, a final time, as his body quaked and he spilled himself inside of her. The monster let out an inhuman roar that ushered from Riddick's own mouth as the pleasure flooded over him. Riddick fell over her body, panting and drenched in sweat from the powerful act. The last few waves of gratification tumbled through him as he fought the desire to bite down on the tender flesh of her neck. His mouth lingered on the nape, his teeth grazing, leaving a small imprint in her skin.

He stilled suddenly, feeling as if all the power had left his body. It was a good feeling and he didn't mind it. Cadence steadied her breathing beneath him, slowly rubbing her hands over his muscular back and feeling the raised skin where her nails had bit into his flesh. Riddick forced a few words from his now parched throat. "That was….unbelievable." He had no words for what had just occurred, something transcendent that went beyond pleasures of the flesh. A wide smile seemed permanently painted on Cadence's face. _Two made one. _The thought drifted from her mind to his and Riddick raised his face to gaze down at her. Wordlessly he let his mouth crush over hers in an all encompassing, passionate kiss. There were no words for this bond that had been formed. It went beyond mind or body and directly into the soul, the one thing Riddick often wondered if he had. Riddick forced himself to break off the kiss, fearing he would devour her whole should it continue. A smile tugged at his lips as he said: "Lets get cleaned up and get some rest." Cadence smiled broadly. She knew, by the thoughts that plagued his mind, that "rest" wasn't going to be for very long.

**Chapter Thirteen: Endgame**

Riddick watched the controls and gauges with feigned interest, although the fuel level worried him. The power cells would need to be replaced soon or they weren't going to get much further. He wanted to get them as far from the Helion System as possible and as far away from O.R.A.C.L.E. as they could get. Riddick could hear Cadence's soft footfalls behind him and the pull on the seat as she leaned against it. "Sleep well?" Riddick asked, barely able to disguise his wicked grin. Cadence blushed at the intent of the comment and cleared her throat so she could speak properly. "Yeah. You did kinda wear me out." A soft giggle escaped her lips as she used his own comment against him. Riddick glanced up at her, his silver eyes shining. "Sounds like a complaint. Maybe the second round was too much for you." Riddick offered her a sexy smile that did little to hide the fact that he intended to give her the same treatment in the near future. Cadence shook her head, her face still red and heated. Riddick spun his seat around to face her and pulled Cadence in to his lap. Without speaking, Riddick wound his fingers into her long hair and pulled her in for a deep kiss. It took only seconds for his hands to find their way to her body and for other parts of him to stir. Cadence pulled away, glancing briefly down at the lap she now occupied. Suddenly, it was Riddick who felt a little sheepish. "It's a compliment. You have no idea what you do to me." Riddick said in a deep, husky voice. Cadence offered him a wry smile. "Oh, I think I do. I CAN read your mind, remember." Riddick broke out in rumbling laughter, echoing from deep within his chest.

Riddick checked the nav computer for any likely stopping points to retrieve new fuel cells or get the old ones refilled. There were two likely candidates nearby: Ardus Minor and it's neighboring inhabited moon Doraxes. Ardus Minor seemed like the most likely candidate due to the fact that the moon was a mining compound that dug essential minerals from below the dusty, cold surface. Riddick laid in the course and switched on the auto pilot. He knew it would be nearly two hours before they reached the planet, giving them time to prepare. Riddick spun the seat around and released the restraint, standing stiffly. He could hear movement in the lower deck and the smell of something wonderful. Riddick's stomach rumbled at the intoxicating scent. He leapt down the ladder in one swift movement, eager for the meal Cadence had been preparing. Riddick's stomach rumbled again, slightly louder. Cadence turned to gaze at him, glancing down once toward his arguing stomach. "Hungry?" She asked in a sarcastic manner as she handed him a steaming plate. "You read my mind." He said with a wicked grin. Cadence giggled at the joke. "No, actually I could hear that thing before you even got down here." She said as she playfully poked at his midsection. Riddick's silver gazed narrowed at her as he quickly grasped her hand. "You shouldn't poke a hungry beast." He told her in a husky purr. Slowly he lifted her fingers to his mouth and kissed the tips before taking the tip of one digit and sucking on it gently. Cadence shuttered for a moment as Riddick released the appendage. He loved the affect he had on her. Riddick's mouth turned up in a lascivious grin. "Dinner first, dessert later." He said, leaning close to her ear; his breath made her shutter again.

Riddick shoveled his food as if it were his last meal, while Cadence ate at a slightly slower pace. He watched her with great intent, imagining something else in place of the fork that entered and left her mouth. He shook the thoughts away, trying to concentrate on his own meal. This woman was driving him insane. Cadence found her mind wandering to Duncan, a mask of sadness descended on her face. Riddick had been watching her intently and noticed the sudden change in her expression accompanied by the waves of melancholy that flowed off of her like shafts of light. Riddick slowly lowered his fork. "Something's wrong, what is it?" He asked, hoping for answers to her sudden change of mood. Cadence glanced up at him, pulled from her reverie by the sound of his voice. Her dark eyes glittered in the low light, although Riddick wagered some of it may have been tears. "I was just thinking about Duncan. I just wish I knew what made him turn like that. I guess I kinda always thought he was dead." Cadence paused, emitting a deep sigh of regret. "That might've been a better fate." Riddick pursed his lips, he knew he had to tell her the truth about O.R.A.C.L.E. and the real reason they were hunting psychics. "Cade, you've been lied to. The organization doesn't kill psychics or dissect them, they've been using them. As spies and assassins. I…I shoulda told you sooner." Cadence could read the regret on his face, but smiled despite it. She'd always known something was odd about the information she had gathered about them, now it all made sense as well as why Duncan was still alive. "I knew you had a secret. You hid it well, but I'm glad you told me. I won't be used by them, I'll die first." Cadence said with great conviction. Riddick narrowed his eyes at her, the idea of her death tasted sour in his mouth. He knew he would never let it come to that, she meant to much to him and he would keep her safe even if it meant giving his own life. "Don't say that. It isn't going to come to that, you hear me. You're not gonna die." Riddick could barely contain the growl in his voice, his eyes like silver daggers in the low light. Cadence sighed and nodded, she knew Riddick would protect her and keep her from harm but she had no wish to see anything happen to him. Given the choice between her life, her freedom and his she would always choose him. Riddick settled back in his seat, there was more he had to tell. "Have you ever heard of Project Apex?" He asked her suddenly. Cadence puzzled it over for a moment, but shook her head. "There was mention of it in the O.R.A.C.L.E. mainframe, most of it was gibberish or blacked out, like they didn't want anyone to know about it. They're hiding something, probably something dangerous. Maybe it's a weapon." Riddick mentioned, suddenly seeming as if he had drifted off into thought. Something about the mention of the secret project brought a chill down Cadence's spine. It was unlikely they were building a weapon, hell, SHE was a weapon. Still, it might warrant some investigating, perhaps there was something she could use to bring O.R.A.C.L.E. to their knees.

The surface of Ardus Minor was dusted in thin sheets of snow intermingling with the sparse grasses, moss, rocks and dwindling trees. It had a tundra-like environment with strong winds that could chill you to the bone. Luckily enough, Riddick had managed to find some heavy coats in the cargo hold of the ship. Cadence was grateful, seeing as she only had her old tattered, thin jacket she had rescued from the crash of the Hunter-Gratzner. Riddick hadn't felt safe leaving Cadence alone on the ship and had asked her to accompany him since O.R.A.C.L.E. had a bad habit of showing up everywhere. "This shouldn't take long, I just gotta find a dealer." Riddick explained as he surveyed the small settlement. The dome shaped buildings were set partially underground to conserve heat in the constant cold the world provided. Some were small round buildings, most likely private homes while others were larger oval shape buildings that were taverns, meeting houses or stores. Riddick pulled the coat tightly around himself as a shrill wind cut through the village. It howled passed his ears with it's forlorn song. He could feel Cadence huddled closely behind him, mentally complaining about the cold. "Could be worse. At least it's not raining." Riddick commented and the reference was not lost on Cadence. She rolled her eyes and followed Riddick toward a dimly lit building that looked to be a mechanic shop.

Riddick stepped inside, grateful for the warmth while Cadence lingered in the doorway. An old man sat at a metal table that looked as if it had been formed from scraps and barely standing under the weight of the items on top of it. Sparks of bright light illuminated the man's face as he used a hand torch to weld together the parts of what looked to be some sort of drive engine. Riddick cleared his throat to get the man's attention. "I heard ya come in. Hold yer horses, I'm almost done." The old man grumbled as he continued to focus on his work. Riddick was surprised the man had heard his soft entry with the sound of the torch so close to his ears. _Guy's got better hearing than me! _Riddick considered to himself, slightly amazed considering the man's advanced age. Upon closer inspection, he realized the man wasn't wearing any face protection. Riddick waited patiently, occasionally glancing behind him to ensure Cadence was still where he left her. _I'm fine, quit hoverin'! _Cadence passed the thought along to Riddick who grumbled something and turned away.

The light of the torch died and the man set it aside, slowly turning in Riddick's direction. The sight of the man's whitened eyes was enough to tell Riddick he was blind. Suddenly he developed a strange sense of respect for the old codger. _That's why he heard me. _Riddick noted to himself. "What can I do for ya, young man?" The man's wrinkled face turned up in a slight smile. Riddick cocked his head for a moment noting the almost grandfatherly air about him. "I need new power cells, maybe three or four. I'm kinda in a hurry." Riddick noted, trying not to seem too pushy or unkind. The old man nodded briefly. "SAMUEL!" The man yelled loudly, waiting a moment while he listened to the clattering that emitted from the adjoining room. A young boy, probably no older than sixteen rushed in, stumbling and tripping on a coil of wire he held in one hand. "Yes, Aidyn?" The young man said through his breathless gasps of exertion. "These fine people need some power cores, four of 'em. Please fetch them from the back and bring them out front." Aidyn barked, although there was a sense of kindness in his voice. "Okay." Samuel said softly before disappearing again. Riddick wondered how the boy would be able to lift the heavy cores, he looked as if he weighed as much as one of them. "Don't worry about my boy, he's strong as a mule and just as smart as one." The old man said cheerfully as he erupted in a bout of laughter. "I did his father a favor when I took him in. Poor David, rest his soul. Still, the lad's been a godsend." Aidyn offered the information presumably to make the time seem to pass more quickly for Riddick and his companion. The old man, although obviously blind, seemed to glance beyond Riddick's broad shoulders. "You might wanna tell your friend to step inside where it's warmer. Bit of a chill tonight." Riddick turned to Cadence who took two tentative steps forward. "Thank you, it is a bit warmer." She said, kindly. Aidyn smiled, wrinkles forming around his milky eyes. "Pretty voice for a pretty lady." He said before glancing in Riddick's general direction. He couldn't see the hulking brute, but knew by sound where he stood. "You're a lucky fellow." Riddick glanced back at Cadence who was still blushing at the old man's comment. _See, even a blind man knows you're beautiful and, yes, I'm very lucky. _Riddick sent the tendril of thought to Cadence which only made her cheeks grow darker.

Cadence turned her eyes back to the man's grandfatherly face, his aura sprung off of him in waves of green and gold, but the maroon under layer, closest to his body, brought a sullen look to her face. She'd seen this aura before, on Shazza, Zeke, Paris and Imam's boys. It brought a cold chill to her heart that had little to do with the weather outside. Cadence tore her gaze away from him, to avoid the sickening image of his aura. Riddick read the look on her face, his own a mask of concern. Loud noises from the adjoining room drew their attention and the old man shook his head with an expression that looked something like disgust. "Boy's got a heart of gold, but all the grace of a drunken elephant." Aidyn commented. Riddick smiled at the old man, liking him more and more every moment. Samuel exited the large garage-style door, dragging two of the cells behind him before going back for the others. It wasn't long before he stepped back inside, brushing passed Cadence, who kept her hands away from what little flesh he showed. "Ummm….which ship is yours?" He asked Riddick whose voice was cut off by Cadence. "I'll show you, come on." Riddick narrowed his eyes at her, clearly uncomfortable with any form of separation. She glanced back at him. _I'll be fine, it's only a few clicks from here. Stop hovering! _With a roll of her eyes she stepped out of the welcoming warmth of the building followed by the bumbling Samuel. To his credit, Riddick said nothing to her. When Cadence set her mind to something, there was no changing it and Riddick knew there was no point in arguing with her. He turned back to the old man. "How much do I owe you?" He asked in a baritone voice. Aidyn seemed to puzzle the question over for a moment. "2000 credits and we'll call it even. I'll give you the "lady with a pretty voice" discount. That's the sweetest sound this old man has heard in a good long while." Aidyn smiled kindly at Riddick who handed him four cards equaling 4000 credits. "Keep it, you need it more than I do." Riddick said as Aidyn felt the raised numbers on the cards and looked as if he were going to question why he had been given twice the quoted price. Riddick was suddenly grateful Imam had surprised him by revealing he had kept the money Hodges had paid for Cadence. He just hoped it wasn't fake. The holy man had surprised him with the pilfered money saying it was blood money and Allah would overlook this small transgression.

Riddick turned to walk out of the building, reveling in the last few moments of warmth. "Thank you. For your generosity." The old man chimed up behind him, finally finding his voice after the wealthy surprise. "Sure." Riddick said curtly as he stepped out into the windy, bitter cold. Riddick made straight for the ship where Samuel was hooking up the last of the power cells and putting them in place. Cadence watched the boy with detached interest, simply waiting for him to finish. Her mind constantly drifted to the old man with the sad aura. Cadence wanted to keep his kind face forever in her mind, so a part of him would always remain. He was only a stranger, but something about him had wormed its way into her being. She sighed sadly as Samuel stepped out of the vessel and announced he was finished. Cadence nodded and watched the boy walk away, wanting desperately to say something to him. "Samuel…" She called out and the boy turned toward her, his simple face devoid of discernable emotion. "Take care of Aidyn, okay?" The boy seemed puzzled for a moment but nodded and turned, nearly bumping into Riddick on his way back to the shop. Riddick grunted and stepped back as Samuel turned a terrified gaze to the convict. Without a word, the boy dashed off into the night.

Riddick walked toward Cadence, curious about the exchange with the boy. "What was that all about?" He inquired. Cadence's face bore a mask of sadness. "I read Aidyn's aura, he seemed so kind I just wanted to know something about him. There was a dark red layer, close to his body, which means only one thing, he hasn't got much longer to live. Maybe a few weeks. It's so sad, he was very kind." For a moment, Cadence's voice cracked and she seemed as if she might cry. "You know that, from just lookin' at him?" Riddick wondered aloud. Cadence nodded. "Reading an aura is a way to get general information about someone, without touch. I'd seen the same aura on the victims of the crash, before they died. Aidyn, I feel, will at least die from natural causes, the aura wasn't broken like the others. It's still very sad." Riddick suddenly felt grateful he had decided to give the old man the extra funds. Good deeds are their own reward.

Riddick felt comfortable enough to work on a few wiring issues before they took off, he wasn't sure how much longer it would be before they made landfall again. Riddick worked beneath a panel in the bowels of the ship, cursing bitterly at the twisted mess he had to deal with. Cadence had been inspecting their food stores, in case more would have to be purchased while they were still on the planet's surface. A stirring in her mind forced Cadence to shake her head, feeling suddenly light headed. The feeling struck a second time, nearly driving her to her knees. _What the fuck?! _Cadence kept the thought to herself, as she made her way to the ladder. She ascended with careful, silent footfalls; hoping she wouldn't alert Riddick. She gazed around the vessel; there was nothing out of place but she couldn't shake the odd pull on her mind. Cadence glanced down the ramp toward the windy, snow covered village, dark and peaceful with fluttering lanterns and the welcoming glow of lights from the windows. Cadence reached up to close the ramp, feeling the odd pull even stronger now combined with a feeling of dread.

Suddenly Cadence could no longer breathe or move, even her ability to speak seemed to be stifled. An immense power seemed to grab hold of her, gripping her waist tightly as she was wrenched free of the vessel and tossed across the cold ground as if she weighed no more than a feather. A blood curdling scream tore from her throat as she was torn free of the vessel. Riddick pulled himself from beneath the panel at the torturous sound, instantly rushing to the ladder and scaling it in a few quick steps. A brief search of the cockpit and upper level told him she was no longer aboard. Riddick drew his dagger from it's hiding place, nestled near the small of his back and rushed out of the ship. Cadence was slowly staggering to her feet, surrounded by a wall of black uniformed men. _O.R.A.C.L.E! Fuck, they found her! _Riddick thought to himself with terror, unable to believe they were located so quickly. Duncan strode toward the line of uniformed men, an air of haughty confidence about him. Riddick narrowed his silver eyes and growled a challenge as he charged toward him. He didn't care about his past with Cadence, this man was going to die. Duncan turned his head slowly at the charging muscular figure, only revealing one of his cold green eyes from beneath his hood. He held up his palm, a nonchalant gesture, and Riddick was tossed backward. His chest ached terribly as if he had been struck by a sledgehammer and his spine smarted from his impact with the ground. _What the hell!? _Riddick grimaced as he stood slowly, his eyes never leaving Duncan.

Duncan's hooded form casually strode toward Cadence who was desperately trying to steady herself after her impromptu flight. _Enough games, Cadence. It's time to come home. _Duncan spoke in her mind, almost sounding compassionate. Cadence raised her eyes to meet his chilly green ones, finding no form of gentle emotion in them. Nothing of the Duncan she knew still existed in the man that stood before her. Duncan was truly dead. _I am home, you sick fuck! _The angry thought made Duncan wince, but he managed a casual smile. _You mean your large friend over there? As you can see I am in no danger from him. If it will help you to change your mind, however…. _Duncan glanced up as the thought trailed off, turning toward the black clad men that surrounded them. "Kill him." He said out loud, a simple command that the men obeyed instantly and without question. Cadence should have felt terrified, but a sardonic smile traced her lips. _Something amuses you about the impending doom of your…friend. _Duncan thought, with more confidence than was warranted. Cadence's smile only broadened. _You don't know him like I do. _

Riddick watched as the sea of black clad agents descended on him, his face broadened in a sickening smile. He would make short work of these upstarts and turn Duncan into a hood ornament for his ship. The agents descended on him with almost robotic drive, any fear or common sense had gone. Riddick dodged the blue bolt that issued from one of their guns, spinning on his heels until his blade kissed the man's neck, pouring his blood over his uniform and onto the ground. A second agent struck down with his electrified baton, which Riddick blocked with his muscular arm while his blade dug deeply into the man's midsection. He twisted the knife with menacing glee before withdrawing it and pushing the man's body away into the agent behind him. The agent fell to the ground as his compatriot landed on him, firing his weapon wildly into the air. Riddick leaped at the man, gouging a hole in his throat before leaping free again. The remaining agents descended on him as a singular force, but Riddick danced around them, untouched, as if he were a non corporeal being. His blade flew like something possessed, a shard of metal glinting in the dark as it drew the life blood from the men around him. The agents fell like a stack of cards, their bodies littering the ground and their blood staining the white snow. Riddick stood from his kneeling position after ending the life of the final agent, a sneer of rage on his face. Blood speckled his face and arms, shimmering and looking black in the moonlight. Cadence knew, without even touching his mind, Riddick had set the beast free.

Duncan watched the display with relative disinterest. He knew he had nothing to fear from this man, a wave of his hand would send Riddick skittering off in a random direction of his choosing. He cocked his head at Riddick, smiling smugly. Duncan nodded his head at the convict almost as if Riddick had garnered some sort of respect. Duncan felt no such notion, Riddick was only a human; an impressive specimen but a human none the less. Duncan was something beyond human, transcendent and untouchable, not unlike the young woman before him. Duncan turned his cold gaze toward Cadence, whose dark eyes burrowed deeply into him. _Naughty, naughty! _Duncan teased. _I'm the only one who'll be playing mind games around here! _Cadence grimaced as her thoughts were forced back by the powerful barriers Duncan had erected in his mind. _Get over yourself, you fucking asshole! _Cadence shot back at him, finding a hole in the barriers to feed the thought through. Duncan winced momentarily and glared at Cadence with evil intent. Cadence realized she had made him truly angry and perhaps he would make a stupid mistake.

Riddick had had enough of this strutting, preening prick and made his way toward Duncan with determined strides. Duncan glanced sidelong at him, completely unafraid. "Enough of this!" He shouted as he raised his palm again and quickly closed it into a fist. Riddick was suddenly unable to move and brought to his knees by an unseen force. Cadence was about to force herself through Duncan's barriers when the sound of boot steps drew her attention momentarily away. A horde of armed agents appeared out of the darkness as if the night had produced them of it's own accord. They surrounded the pair of psychics in a tight circle, a barricade of human bodies. Duncan reached out to Cadence, placing his hand on her shoulder and tightening his grip painfully. _It's over, Cadence. You are coming with me. _The voice in her head was confident and nonchalant. Cadence stood still as a statue, her head hung as if defeated. Power built up within her, driving away her humanity. She would be the animal again, the demon with a human face and this time, she knew, she would not return. "No." The inhuman voice ushered from Cadence's lips, a cold, bone numbing sound. Cadence turned her face to meet Duncan's, a dark doppelganger of her former self. Her eyes were obsidian orbs, power glowing behind them like nothing Duncan had ever seen before. The hand on her shoulder trembled and pulled away as Cadence cocked her head, studying the insignificant man before her. "I'll show you true power." The voice growled, an evil mingling of human speech. Cadence raised her hands, energy ebbing around her so strong it disturbed the snow and dust on the ground. The agents that surrounded her backed away slowly, fear overriding their initiative.

The agents suddenly found they could not move as the swirling mass of debris began to encompass their circle. Cadence raised her hands a little higher, the circle of paralyzed agents began to drift off of the ground. Duncan himself experienced the same thing, desperately trying to infiltrate Cadence's mind, unfortunately she wasn't there anymore. Riddick watched in horror as Cadence released her wrath upon these men, letting them dangle helplessly in midair. "Cade! What are you doing!?" Riddick shouted, his voice coming from somewhere distant almost as if it were an echo from deep in the past. Cadence could not let him pull her back, her anchor to sanity. What she did now was as much for him as it was for herself. O.R.A.C.L.E. would never stop, unless she brought them to their knees. Cadence's own body pulsed with energy, floating off of her in waves of fractured light that sizzled in the air around her. The agents clawed at their throats, as well as Duncan, feeling as if their airways had closed completely. Riddick watched the men struggle for breath, hanging by nooses of Cadence's device. "Cade, don't do this!" Riddick spoke breathlessly, knowing it was useless to try and stop her. The creature he'd seen before, reflected in the darkness of her eyes, had reared it's ugly head again and would consume her in all encompassing fire.

The agents dangled high in the air as Cadence remained a statue of ultimate power, her eyes fixed before her, her hands raised to her sides. The power she wielded now was something unheard of, stemming from the depths of her mind and reaching out in inky black tendrils to her victims around her. A darkness descended on her, drawing out her humanity and leaving in it's place something else, something malevolent. She had no control, the power only built inside of her, threatening to burst out from her very core in an explosion of energy that threatened everything around her. Riddick found he could move, clearly Duncan's influence over his body had evaporated when Cadence had taken the telepath in her grasp. Slowly he strode toward her, shielding his face from the whirlwind of dust and snow that enveloped the maddened psychic. He passed through the swirling force field and slowly made his way toward what remained of the woman he loved. The energy that pulsed off of her in never ending waves made him dizzy and he fought to remain upright. Above him, blue flashes of electricity sparked and sizzled between the men that dangled in the air. Riddick slowly reached out his hand, placing it on Cadence's shoulder.

Even through the clothes she wore, his flesh seemed to burn as if it had touched heated metal. Riddick ignored the pain and forced a tendril of thought into the woman's head, hoping there was enough of Cadence in there to save. _Cade, Baby, you have to stop this. Listen to me! _Riddick pried into her mind but no answer came, only the snarling of the dark thing that had awakened inside of her. Riddick made his way in front of her, circling her carefully in an almost predator-like fashion. Riddick found it hard to look in her eyes, the deep black pits that resided in her face reflected no amount of humanity. He strode forward slowly, realizing somewhere inside was his Cade, his woman, the woman he loved. Riddick placed his palm over her heart, and felt her twitch beneath his touch. He had found the connection that would bring her back to him. _Cade, I know you're in there. Come back to me, I need you. I need you with me. Are you with me, Cade? _Riddick's voice echoed in her mind, a point of light she could follow home. Her anchor to sanity, her other half, the greatest and best part of her. Riddick could feel Cadence relax, just a bit, the ebb and flow of energy around her lessened noticeably. One last push was all she needed. _My heart and yours, my soul and yours, my mind and yours…one being, now and forever. _Riddick reached out to her with all that was in him, stirring something within Cadence. She reached out and grasped the tendril of thought, letting it bring her back to reality, to him. The power still flowed through her, still building in her core, but a shred of light pierced the darkness. Cadence's eyes remained unchanged, ebony jewels within her pale face. Something glinted on her cheek, a single tear that descended slowly leaving a trail of agony in it's wake. Cadence turned her gaze toward Riddick, a small, barely perceptible movement. She wove a cord of thought into his mind, a painful, final contact. _I'm so sorry, Riddick. Please forgive me…..goodbye. _Riddick's face reflected shock and pain as he watched Cadence briefly close her eyes while her fists flexed at her side. Her fingers sprang open just as her eyes did the same, flinging agents, Duncan and Riddick in all directions as the psychic energy within her exploded out of it's human vessel. Riddick struck something hard with his head and fought for consciousness as he tried to struggle to his feet. His body, wracked with pain, slumped forward and he succumbed to darkness.

**Chapter Fourteen: Project Apex**

Riddick was barely aware of his surroundings. The smells were different and the sounds. Behind the lids of his eyes he could tell the room was very bright. He wanted to reach for his goggles, but his arms were restrained tightly. Riddick lifted his head slowly, something pulled at his flesh. Riddick opened his eyes only slightly, still burned by the brightness of the room. It was necessary, he had to know where he was, he had to get free, he had to find Cadence. Riddick found his arms were held in place at the wrists by firm metal cuffs, similar to those at Delphi Station. He pulled at the restraints uselessly, they were locked into place and too narrow to slip his hand out with ease. Riddick recalled something and carefully, although painfully, dislocated the thumb joint and slowly wiggled his hand free of the cuff. Grimacing in pain, Riddick carefully popped the joint back into place and flexed his hand for a moment to ensure proper movement. He reached up to his head and began pulling the sticky tabs away, throwing them down with disgust. If this was someone's idea of a sick game, they were in for a world of hurt. He felt around under the table, something derived from memory, and found the button that would release the remaining restraints. He sat up quickly, his eyes still closed, and slid off of the table. Without the benefit of vision, Riddick stumbled, knocking over a metal tray in the process. Riddick grimaced at the loud clattering sound and paused, crouched below the table. He heard no noise of approaching footsteps and no voices. Sighing with relief, he crawled forward, feeling his way around until his hand clasped something familiar. Riddick smiled having found his goggles. Riddick placed them on his head, relieved to finally be able to open his eyes and observe his surroundings.

Riddick opened his eyes slowly and took in the room with careful observation. Familiarity poured in as he realized he was indeed back on Delphi Station. Riddick tried to recall the events that led him to this point, but his last memory was of Cadence and the burst of power that sent him hurtling backward. Riddick's heart lurched at the thought; where was she and what had they done to her? _Cade? _Riddick pushed the thought out, hoping she was close by and conscious enough to receive him. No answer followed, only silence in his mind. _CADE! _He cried out again, but was met with the same response, or lack thereof. Panic suffused every part of his body, sending trembles of rage and fear through his body. Riddick felt his waist and found that his weapon had gone missing. He glanced around briefly and found the tip of the blade winking at him from beneath a leg of the table. Riddick reached down and retrieved it, staring blankly for a moment at the item in his hand. Instead of the well honed blade Imam had given him, he held in his hand the shiv he believed lost. _What the fuck is going on?! _Riddick wondered as he turned the thing over in his hand, looking strangely at it. He had no time for such games, Riddick pocketed the weapon and went in search of Cadence. The door to the room opened with a hiss and Riddick briefly wondered why it hadn't been locked; or why they had left his goggles and weapon nearby as well. It didn't really matter, he had some people to kill.

Riddick navigated the maze of corridors that all seemed to look the same. The white, sterile walls glowed in the halogen lights that made the entirety of the ceiling above. _All these lights, fuck! _Riddick grimaced to himself, hoping for a sudden power outage to make this a lot easier. Riddick preferred the darkness, he was molded by it, perfected by it, he made it his own. The bright station was only a small obstacle as six agents stood in his way, blocking to corridor before him. Riddick's mouth twitched into a smile as he twirled the blade in his hand. One of the agents aimed his weapon, preparing to fire as Riddick dashed forward, leaping off of the wall as the ball of blue electricity passed close enough that he could feel it's heat. Riddick leapt down from his high vantage point into the swarm of men. The confused agents had little time to react as Riddick sliced through them as if they had been made of butter. Gore and entrails littered the floor as the last of the bodies slumped forward. "Narrow corridor, tightly packed. Big mistake, guys." Riddick grumbled to himself.

He felt a strange pull, like muscle memory, as a familiar thought danced through his head. _Northwest corridor, section A12, room 216. _Riddick made his way around the cylindrical structure, turning once down a long corridor that seemed oddly familiar. He stopped suddenly and glanced up at the red letters above the adjoining corridor: Section A12. Riddick sprinted down the long hallway, glancing at the empty rooms around him and recording the numbers above each: 213, 214, 215.….216. Riddick stopped dead in his tracks, the sight before him inspired a mixture of rage, terror and grief. Inside was the woman who had saved him from himself, who knew the deepest parts of him, both good and bad and had never shied away from him. The woman who had trusted him with her deadly secret, with her life…..the woman he had failed. Cadence was seated on a large metal chair like some sort of twisted throne. Wires of varying colors extended from her now shaved head, her long, beautiful hair gone. Monitors beeped and whirred, displaying nonsensical graphs and numbers as well as what appeared to be vital statistics. A long, clear tube ran from her throat along with a series of smaller ones from her chest and abdomen. The machines they attached to hummed quietly in the brightly lit room. The vision was inhuman, as if they had turned her into a vile science experiment.

Riddick's forehead fell against the glass that separated him from her. Rage built up within him as the beast inside reared it's head and roared in agony. Riddick clenched his fist and bellowed loudly as he pounded into the firm window. Only the tiniest trace of a crack presented itself, proving that the substance was far stronger than he. Riddick flexed his hands against the window, unable to bring himself to look at her again. A disembodied voice suddenly echoed from a loudspeaker. "I assure you the glass is quite unbreakable, but you're welcome to try if you'd like to." The voice seemed eerily familiar, and brought a growl from Riddick's throat. "What the FUCK have you done to her!" Riddick screamed into the empty corridor. The voice echoed again. "I've simply made her more….manageable." It said. Riddick suddenly realized he recognized the cold voice; it was that of Clifton Hodges. "Did you have a good sleep, Mr. Riddick?" The voice taunted. "Tell me, what did you dream?" Riddick slowly raised his head away from the glass, looking up toward the speaker above him, an incredulous look on his face. "Monsters don't dream." He snarled, a menacing look on his face. The voice laughed above him, a cruel, electronic sound that reverberated in the corridor. "Oh, but you did, I made sure of that. How else was I supposed to sever the psychic link between yourself and my little prize?"

It took all of Riddick's strength of will, what little he had left, not to toss his shiv at the speaker box above him and march off in search of Hodges himself and tear out his beating heart. "What the HELL did you do?! What the FUCK is going on?!" Riddick's deep voice filled the narrow passageway with thunder. "Did you dream of escape, Mr. Riddick, from this very facility? Returning to….New Mecca, was it? Saving your beloved?" The voice taunted again, leaving more questions than answers. Riddick felt the anger burning within him, the animal clawing it's way free. It wasn't possible, it was real…REAL! "It's a fun little program I developed. The person, or in your case, persons are put into a dream state. The program links the minds in the dream, allowing their own subconscious to dictate the content with familiar people, places, things. It's like having a little adventure in your head. Sights, smells, emotions, physical contact; they all feel unbelievable real but it's all really a mirage. It's driven a few people insane, I'm afraid, but that's a small price to pay for progress." Hodges explained as Riddick recalled all that he and Cadence had been through. What was real, what was false? How much of it had been a damn dream? "No." Riddick said plainly, devoid of emotion. "You're lying. I felt everything, I know it was real." Hodges laughed over the intercom, clearly entertained by Riddick's disbelief. "Oh, I'm afraid you're very wrong. You came here to rescue little Cadence after she turned herself over to us. A foolish gesture. We caught you quite easily and hauled you away to that little room you woke up in moments ago. I'm very sorry to inform you, but neither of you have left this place since. You never escaped this station, you never made it back to New Mecca…you've been here the whole time. What may have seemed like days or even weeks has only been a little less than a day."

Riddick had never felt such utter defeat before. He slowly fell to his knees finding it impossible to believe anything the man was saying. It had to be a lie, all of it. It felt so real…she felt so real. _No, no, no, no! God, no! We escaped, we were free! No! _Riddick's mind screamed as he pounded the floor with his fist. Slowly, Riddick rose to his feet, turning his gaze to the deplorable sight in the room beside him. _Maybe there's still time, I can get her outta here, get whatever damage they did to her fixed. _Riddick made his way toward the door, but it remained shut. Riddick pounded on it, hoping vainly to dislodge it. "The door is locked from the inside, the only way in is with a pass key, which are all currently in my possession. It wouldn't do you any good. The only things keeping Cadence alive are those machines you see around her. They provide her with nutrients, oxygen and keep her vital organs from shutting down. Disconnecting her would result in death within minutes." Hodges continued to taunt Riddick from the safety of his hiding place. "What did you do to her!" Riddick snarled as he pounded helplessly on the door. "I already told you. I made her more manageable. She's been placed in a medically induced coma and rendered essentially brain dead. The only portion of her brain still active is the right temporal lobe and the pineal gland in the center of the brain, where psychic abilities are located. Inside that room is not a woman, not even a psychic. It is the result of years of research and experimentation. You have no idea how powerful she really is, do you? Cadence is the most powerful psychic we've ever come across, at the age of six she didn't even register on the charts. She is the pinnacle of all my years of work with this organization. She will be able to tell me everything I need to know. Her mind is open to the past, present and future. Like this organization's namesake, she's my oracle. Centuries ago the information age was born, now it has come to it's apex."

Riddick suddenly understood, realization struck him like lightning. His beautiful Cadence, the woman he loved…was Project Apex. Riddick's blood boiled. They had intended to use her the entire time. Now she was doomed to spend the rest of her life as their twisted puppet, forced to bend to their will and unable to fight back. A door at the rear of the room opened slowly, Dr. Huskin stepped in, ignoring Riddick completely. He checked the monitors, assessed her pulse and slowly turned toward the window. To Riddick's horror, his thumb was still completely intact. "You're using her! What kind of sick fucks are you?!" Riddick snarled as he turned his silver gaze to the intercom. "Not sick, Mr. Riddick, just smart. I will know all that is happening in the universe as it happens and before it happens. Do you have any idea how powerful that makes me? Weapons matter little, money is of no consequence but information is powerful beyond belief. Just like my little Cadence. I've watched her grow into a fine young woman with a power even I shutter to think about. I feel very fortunate to call her my niece." Hodges spoke with conviction and prodded Riddick further, hoping to anger the beast. Riddick stepped back to lean against the glass behind him, there was little else that could shock him, but this…. "You're her uncle!?" Riddick breathed the words out as bile rose in his throat at the thought of this sick bastard having any relation to Cadence. "Yes, of course Cadence never knew. I kept that little tidbit to myself, and made sure she never touched me. After her parents unfortunate….accident….I had hoped to come forward and adopt her myself. Alas, it wasn't to be. All that hard work for nothing; she slipped through my fingers. I have her now, right where I want her; and you as well, Richard B. Riddick."

Riddick suddenly glanced up at the intercom, his eyes narrowed in anger. It was a trap, set for both of them. Hodges knew his name and probably his record. Riddick scanned the corridor, now filling with black uniforms. "Just stay put, Mr. Riddick. Someone's been looking for you. I think Mr. Toombs will be very happy to make your acquaintance." Hodges boasted his good fortune over the intercom as Riddick tensed himself for a fight. He glanced once through the window at what remained of Cadence. Riddick leaned his head against the glass for a moment, wishing it would suddenly shatter so he could go to her. _I'm so sorry Cade. I failed you. _He knew the thought would go unheard, the link was severed and he would have to go through the rest of his life without her sweet voice in his head.

Riddick turned quickly, in the direction he had come from. Agents filled the aisle, weapons at the ready. As badly as he wanted to kill every living thing in the station, he had not intention of going back to Slam. Riddick let out an inhuman howl and charged toward the armed men before him, sliding on his knees to avoid the blue sparking orbs that sailed over his head. His shiv glittered darkly as blood poured over it from the wounds he opened in the agents' midsections. Riddick moved like an animal through them, carefully slicing wounds that would do the most harm or cause the quickest death. He had no time for games, he wanted every one of these men to suffer, but escape was his only option.

Riddick wound his way through the confusing maze of corridors, hoping his ship was where he recalled landing it. Suddenly, he hoped they hadn't fucked with anything. The landing bay opened up on his left, a bright glittering room in the same sterile white as the rest of the station. His ship was as he left it surrounded by the smears of blood from the men he'd killed when he arrived. _At least that part was real. _Riddick thought to himself. Boot steps filled the echoing hangar as Riddick made his way up the ramp. He closed it quickly as blue orbs struck the hull uselessly. Good thing the ship had extra thick armor. Riddick seated himself in the pilot's seat, belting himself in quickly as he powered the vessel up. The door to the hangar slowly rose, revealing naked space behind it, and a small incoming vessel; Toombs. Riddick grinned sadistically. _Too late, shit head! _Riddick punched the secondary accelerator, igniting the jets at the rear of the vessel and propelling him into the blackness of space, narrowly missing the still rising door. Riddick turned quickly, hoping Toombs would not pursue him and yet hoping he might. _I could use a good kill. _He grumbled. Toombs watched the ship as it passed, yelling Riddick's name loudly and pounding on the controls. He could pursue, but there would be time for that later. It was only a matter of time before Riddick would slip up and then Toombs' day would come.

Riddick watched the stars, tiny pinpricks in the depths of eternal darkness. Riddick sat back in the pilot's seat, his mind wandering. He thought of Jack and Imam, left behind in New Mecca. He couldn't go back there, not now, not after his….failure. A sudden vision of Jack's green eyes filling with tears as he told her of Cade's fate. Holding the child as she wept into his chest, pounding on him and blaming him for all that had occurred. "Why didn't you save her!? She needed you!" Jack's tiny voice rang in his head. Riddick's hand gripped the arm of the seat tightly, whitening the knuckles. Why indeed? Riddick's mind drifted to Imam, the gentle holy man who had lost so much already. What could he say to him? He envisioned the holy man, the stoic rock, falling to his knees and weeping for the fate of the girl he had come to think of as a daughter, just like Jack. He saw prayer beads shuffling though his fingers as the holy man prayed for Cade's lost soul. The holy man's voice rang in his head. "Allah, protect this child and bring her solace." The voice trailed off into a whisper as it disappeared from his mind. Riddick realized with sigh that he had failed them, too. He promised to rescue Cade and bring her back and now he was left with the knowledge that that would never, could never, happen. Lastly, Riddick thought of Cade, the beautiful angel that found the humanity in the beast. The woman who risked her own sanity, her life to save him on that God-forsaken planet. The woman who opened things in him he didn't even know existed. Riddick held her dark brown eyes in his head, her sparkling smile, her long dark hair. He recalled the night of passion that had felt so real but never happened, the taste of her lips that he recalled so fondly but that he'd never experienced. Her voice that used to echo in his head, now silenced forever. Riddick felt lonelier now than he'd ever been. He glanced at the navigator's seat, half expecting to see her there, smiling back at him. He closed his eyes, hoping for a whisper of her voice that wouldn't come. Riddick pulled himself out of his reverie and laid in a course for UV-6 before sitting back again for the long ride. Jack would understand, she has to and the holy man will take care of her. Riddick closed his eyes for a brief moment, sighing deeply and wondering if sleep would come. He's been asleep for the better part of a day. Riddick drifted off, slowly succumbing to the mind numbing bliss of slumber. Deep, in dreamless sleep, Riddick reposed but a soft echo found it's way into his head. A soft, distant voice locked deep in his memory but so fresh he could have sworn it was real. _Riddick….._


	4. Chapter 4

_Pitch Black Fan Fiction_

**Epilogue: Promises To Keep**

They say your brain shuts down in cryosleep.

All but the primitive side….the animal side.

The violet liquid coursed into Riddick's veins, sending him, drowsily, into dreamless sleep. He secured the cuff over his arm and leaned back to wait out the long journey to Helion Prime. _The holy man set me up. Shoulda never made that com call or told him where I might go. I wrestled for a long time but he had to know about Cade, had to tell Jack….tell her how I failed. Cade, I'm so sorry. _Riddick's mind wandered, trapped in the restless repose of cryosleep. His eyes moved rapidly behind his lids as if he dreamed, but nothing came bidden to his mind. The world stilled, locked in darkness. This he was familiar with, this he knew. Light pierced the darkness, drawing him toward it. He knew he saw it with his eyes, unhindered by goggles, but they did not hurt. The world seemed hazy at first, but cleared as the light encompassed him. What the hell was going on?! There was a thrumming in his ears, distant at first but it grew louder as the moments passed, reaching an almost deafening crescendo. Somewhere, distantly, a voice called his name. "Riddick." A soft, familiar sound that brought with it a feeling of great pain. Riddick glanced around, but saw nothing except the all encompassing whiteness. "Riddick." The voice called again, seeming somewhat closer. Riddick clutched his chest, a deep abiding pain resided there. The voice, serenely calling him from somewhere in this realm, it touched on a part of him he had thought dead since….Cadence. Riddick felt a hand touch his neck and he turned slowly, meeting a pair of deep brown eyes that held him in their depths. Riddick breathed out a ragged sigh, wanting desperately to pull the woman toward him and hold her forever. "Cadence." He breathed at last as she beamed a smile at him. "There you are. I've missed you." She said with a sense of solemnity although her eyes maintained a look of utter joy. Riddick reached out tentatively, his hands trembling as he brushed a finger down the soft flesh of her arm. It felt real, she was real; but no, it was another illusion. "Cade….I'm sorry, I failed you. I couldn't save you and they made you into this, thing." Riddick choked out the words beyond the lump in his throat.

Cadence let her hand travel to the back of his stubbly head, her memory of him bore no resemblance to the long haired, bearded man who had just left UV-6. Cadence gazed into his eyes with the same trust and adoration she had always bore him. "You didn't fail me, you didn't know. Hodges made fools of us both." Riddick could feel the fury burning within him at the mention of the man he had imagined dying in some horrible fashion for the past five years. "It wasn't real, any of it. It was all some fucked up mind game those people created to fool us. Nothing that happened was real." Riddick suppressed the growl that threatened to work it's way from his throat. Cadence's smile only broadened, nothing could make her unhappy in this moment, she was with the man she loved even if it was only in her mind. "No, not entirely. What we felt was real, what we still feel is real. So long as we have that it wasn't completely a fallacy. I love you, Richard B. Riddick, always have, always will. Our bond is real and it will stand the test of time. Hodges can't take that from us, we've won that battle." Riddick gave into temptation and leaned down placing his lips over hers. She felt so real, tasted so real, just as he remembered. Riddick pulled away, breathlessly from the impact the kiss had left.

Cadence wanted desperately to grab a hold of him, wrapping her arms around his waist and letting herself be absorbed into the strength of him, the all encompassing power of him. She had little time, and much to say. "Riddick, I'm sorry it took me so long to reach you. I had to hone my power and channel it to find you. It's taken all the strength I have left, this is the last time I will see you. The link was still there, tiny and weak, but he had not severed it. Our bond is too strong." Riddick listened to her sorrowful words, feeling the pain that ebbed from her as she confessed that they would never see each other again. Riddick fought the desire to scream out his anguish and rage at the universe in general. The knowledge that this was only a mirage of the woman he loved only made the pain that much harder to bear. "How long do we have?" Riddick asked, his voice cracking. Cadence gave him her "don't be sad for me" smile. "Not long. There is much I need to tell you." Riddick pulled her close for a moment, the warmth and soft feel of her body against his filled, if only for a moment, the void that had opened up in him. He would live in this fantasy for awhile, allow it to fill his mind and sense with her. Riddick would enjoy her closeness one last time. Cadence broke the embrace, although unwillingly. She wanted to loose herself in his arms, but there was no time and she was growing weaker by the moment. "I have come with a warning, Riddick. A warning for you. Something I have seen, a bleak future." Cadence began, her eyes dark and serious. Riddick waited patiently to hear what she had to say, anything to hear her voice. "I have seen great monoliths that leave devastation in their wake, a dark army, it's leader immortal, they are the world enders and their reach shall encompass the universe. I have seen this in visions although dark and fragmented. I believe there is a key to their undoing but I have not seen it yet." Riddick narrowed his eyes, confused by her words of prophesy. "Why are you telling me this?" He asked, idly stroking her arms. She felt so real.

Cadence truly did not know the answer to that question, only a strange pull that had brought her to him through the tendrils of thought. "You must go to Imam, seek out the woman of air, they will have the answers you seek." Cadence offered him all the information she had and it struck Riddick as ironic that he was already on his way to Helion Prime. Riddick smiled a pained smile, stroking her cheek as she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. "I'm fading Riddick, I can feel my energy draining, the link getting weaker." Cadence sighed seeming tired all of a sudden. Riddick fought the desire to grab a hold of her and refuse to release her, as if that would have done any good. Cadence's eyes grew sullen and Riddick could see the tears forming there. "Go to Jack, Riddick. She needs you. She has been so lost without you. I tried to speak to her but I was so weak. I think I managed once or twice. Tell her goodbye for me." Tears poured from Cadence's eyes, streaking down her perfectly soft cheeks. Riddick wiped them away with his thumb as he had done before in another dream. "I will." He said simply, his mind drifting to the little kid that worshipped him so. She knew of Cadence's fate and Riddick could only imagine how much it must have hurt her.

Riddick kissed her forehead gently, his lips lingering on the soft flesh. He inhaled her sweet scent, committing it to memory, a lingering reminder of her. "Not much time now, I'm sorry." Cadence whispered as Riddick drew her into his arms. "I don't want you to go. I don't care if this is all a dream, I want you to stay with me. This isn't fucking fair!" Riddick clung to her as if a stray breeze might pull her away. "I know." She whispered softly, pain in her voice. Riddick held her close, his breath ruffling her soft hair. He was certain she did that for him, presented herself as the woman he loved and not the thing in the chair. Cadence gripped his shirt tightly, afraid of letting go. Time was nearly up. Cadence pulled herself, reluctantly, from his grasp. She gazed into his silver eyes finding a home in them again. "Riddick, I asked you a question once, a plea. I know you said you never could but….I want to be free." Her words struck at the very heart of him, piercing him like a hot iron. She'd asked the impossible and now she asked again. This time, Riddick knew, he could not refuse her. He gave no indication of an answer, but Cadence knew his mind. The light around them began to flicker and fade, and Cadence knew there were only moments left, moments to spend with the man she loved. "I have to go, I'm so tired Riddick." Cadence whispered as she leaned against his muscular chest. Riddick grasped her shoulders tightly, pulling her away. He could feel the link growing weaker with every passing moment, tearing Cadence from him forever. Riddick leaned down and pressed his mouth over hers in a passionate, all consuming kiss. Fires kindled in both of them as their tongues danced and their hands roamed one another's bodies. Cadence pulled away and Riddick leaned his forehead on hers. "Please….stay." He whispered softly, a desperate plea. "I can't. You know that. I'll miss you so much, but you'll see me soon." Cadence pulled out of his grasp, her last moment had come. She placed a hand over his heart. "My heart and yours, my soul and yours, my mind and yours….one being, now and forever." With those final words, Cadence slowly faded out of his sight, swallowed by the shrinking light that left him alone in darkness. Riddick felt as if a part of him had been torn from his body, and the void began to open up again. The last word on his lips brought him sorrow and joy at one time. "Cade…."

Riddick drew himself out of cryosleep as Delphi Station came into view. The white, glittering monument stood out against the darkness of space around it. The sight of it made his blood boil and his throat fill with bile. He steadied the small vessel, and for a moment considered crashing it into the station. He shook the thought away, he had a promise to keep. He let the vessel coast momentarily, using the spare time to remove the shaggy hair and beard and don his goggles. He didn't want to see Cadence in his current condition and the brightness of the station made his shined eyes useless. Riddick let the ship coast closer until the proximity beacon emitted a signal that opened up communications. Riddick feigned a com error, leaving a sputtering, broken message that was designed to sound like a distress call. To his great surprise, one of the hangar doors opened slowly, allowing him entry. _Still stupid, I see. _He commented to himself. The ship drifted into the hangar and settled down lightly, quite surprising for such a cumbersome ship.

The ramp opened slowly as black uniformed agents began to fill the room, weapons at the ready. They stared for a moment at the apparently unoccupied vessel. Riddick remained in the darkened ship, waiting. Slowly, two of the intrepid agents made their way toward the ramp and strode onboard, disappearing into the darkness within. Muffled screams ushered from inside moments before the two men's bloody bodies were tossed from the ship by what appeared to be an unseen force. The agents gaped at one another, none of them willing to enter the "man-eating" ship. Three of them approached the ramp, hoping to lure out whoever or whatever was inside. They stared into the vessel, unused to the darkness from the bright environment they spent all their time in. With a bestial roar, Riddick leaped from the vessel slicing into the three men with razor sharp blades. They toppled over at his feet as he stood, statuesque, among the carnage. The remaining agents proceeded to open fire on Riddick, blue bolts sailed over him as he ducked and dodged out of the way. Two of the men had spent their rounds, and struggled with new energy packs as Riddick charged at them, gutting both and letting their bowels spill onto the floor. The four remaining men panicked with one of the individuals accidentally shooting the man in front of him. Riddick grinned at the incident, happy to let the remaining agents do his work for him. The agent closest to him swung his gun at Riddick who caught it in mid air with a firm grip and pulled it from the trembling man's grasp. As if it were a continuation of the action, Riddick leaned forward, bringing his blade from the man's groin to his chest and watching with pleasure as the man tumbled to the ground. The remaining men attempted to run, feeling flight was the better action against this unstoppable force. They got no further than the corridor before they were both cut down.

Riddick made his way through the station like something possessed. If it lived, he made it die. These people were going to pay for five years of torment and a lifetime of being hunted that Cadence had to endure. They were going to pay for taking from his life the one thing he loved better than himself, besides Jack. Riddick made his way to room 216 as if he had walked the route his entire life. It was a ghost of a memory he had stitched in his mind. Riddick watched through the glass window of the door, pausing before he opened it with the pass key he had liberated from Dr. Huskin. He was lucky he bumped into the man as he scurried about his work. Luckier still, the man had been carrying a tray of what looked to be autopsy equipment as he hurried into one of the labs. Riddick had followed him in, as silent as a phantom, and clasped a hand over the unlucky man's mouth. Wordlessly he removed the pass key from his pocket and thanked him with a rumbling growl. His task completed, Riddick made use of the tools he was carrying and proceeded to make several Dr. Huskins out of one, albeit much smaller pieces.

Riddick flexed his fist and steadied himself as he placed the pass key against the pad. The door opened with a hiss and Riddick stepped through moments before the door closed again. Riddick turned toward the inside panel that controlled the door's functions and tore it off of the wall, ducking the shower of sparks. Riddick wanted time, he hoped this would prevent any unwanted disturbances. Riddick paused for a moment, knowing the horror that lay behind him and not wanting to behold it himself. He turned slowly toward the woman in the chair, the mortal vessel and only remains of the woman he loved. Wires still sprung from her head, attached to monitors that displayed necessary information and beeped softly in the empty room. She was so pale now, thin and lifeless, a vague representation of the once vibrant creature. Riddick slowly made his way toward her, flexing his fist at his side and forcing back the roar of anguish that clawed at his throat. He made his way to her side, careful of the wires and tubes that sustained her life. Riddick studied her face, so like Cadence and so unlike her at the same time. Her eyes were sunken and shallow, black markings had formed around them as if she hadn't gotten enough sleep. He knew that wasn't true, for the past five years that was all she had done. Riddick scanned lower, over her bare arms that lay across the metal arms of the contraption. Sores had developed beneath them from lack of movement and it was clear to him, by her gaunt appearance, all of he muscles had atrophied as well. Riddick reached over and took one of her tiny hands in his own, her flesh was cold to the touch as if life had already left her. In a sense it had, her body's functions continued only by the will of the machines around her and the will of the men who held her captive.

Riddick gently squeezed her bony fingers, fearing they may shatter if he gripped them too hard. He felt as though she were made of glass, a tiny fragile thing on display. Riddick let her hand rest gently in his own which dwarfed it considerably. He hoped above hope that she would squeeze him back or even move just a little. It was impossible, he knew, but still he hoped. Riddick laid her hand back down, tracing his fingers over the raised veins that the I.V.'s fed into. Riddick shuttered as he glanced over her torso where the tubes that fed her and kept her alive had been inserted into the flesh that had now knitted around them effectively merging human and machine. Riddick closed his eyes briefly, unable to look at the grotesque sight any longer.

Finally Riddick returned his gaze to her face, studying all of her features as if seeing them for the first time. Her lips that Riddick so fondly remembered the taste and feel of (although only a dream) were now parched and cracked like the surface of a desert planet. Riddick traced his finger over them for the first time in reality. _I shoulda kissed her on T2. I shoulda kissed her before they took her away. _Riddick let the regret pass through his mind to find it's place among the others he stored there. His fingers continued their journey across her now sunken cheeks devoid of their usual rosiness. Riddick's thumb rolled over them, surprised by their softness despite the pallid conditions of her features. Riddick stilled himself for a moment letting the false memories of their time together play through his mind, relishing them for the first time. If this was all he would have left of her, he would treasure it forever despite the pain it may bring him. Riddick swallowed hard and pulled away from her to regard the machines that surrounded the metal chair. His hand trembled as he reached for the tubes where they attached to the machines that kept her in this world. He closed his eyes and tensed his hand around the collection of cylindrical lifelines and pulled them free. Riddick steadied himself, feeling almost faint as he continued the act with a second set, the one that provided nutrients. Riddick turned slowly, and regarded with agonizing pain the thick tube in her neck feeding her life giving oxygen. Riddick didn't give himself time to think as he tore that one free of it's own machine that instantly sputtered to a halt.

Riddick knew that in moments she would be gone. He reached down for her hand again, clasping it gently and hoping above hope she knew it was him. He raised her arm slowly and laid a gentle kiss on her fingers, his own hand trembling as it released her. Riddick reached up and gently stroked her face, his knuckle sliding along the gently protruding cheekbones. With all that he had in him, Riddick bent over slowly, lifted his goggles, ignoring the searing pain in his eyes, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. As his mouth lingered over hers a single tear fell from his silvered eye onto her pallid cheek. It was as if he could feel her final breath escape her mouth to touch his own. The woman he loved was gone, body and soul, and he had taken her life.

Riddick gripped the sides of Cadence's twisted throne, his body trembling and his breathing erratic. He didn't care who heard, he didn't care if the all of the agents in this facility descended on him at once. Riddick raised his head and let out an inhuman roar of grief and pain, and agonized sound that ebbed and flowed from his throat. His knees felt weak, as if they might buckle, but he held himself aloft. Riddick turned his pained expression to all that remained of Cadence, the mortal vessel of flesh. He suddenly realized the alarm that sounded in the corridor outside, barely audible through the nearly soundproof glass. A sea of black uniforms had assembled outside the room and were desperately trying to gain access. Riddick stood at full height, drawing his curved blades and standing ready to greet whatever came through that door. Riddick no longer cared, all that was human in him had died at the same time Cadence breathed her last. Now, the beast came forth to claim it's vengeance and end the lives of every single being on this station.

The door began to budge as they worked the wires from the other side. Slowly, they managed repair the damage Riddick had done and the door opened with a hiss. Three agents stood in the doorway, halfway inside the room, with weapons aimed at him. A familiar voice echoed over the intercom. "I had hoped to never see you again, Mr. Riddick. Apparently Toombs failed to capture you after all these years. Now you have broken into my facility and destroyed my property! You will pay with your life." Riddick sneered as thoughts of Hodges inevitable demise played through his head. He planned to spend a long time making that man suffer. There was a sickening crack and hiss moments before the lights in the facility suddenly died with a pitiful hum. The only illumination that remained was a few scant emergency lights in the corridor. Riddick smirked in the newly darkened environment, he was home. He wasn't a particularly spiritual man, but something in the deepest recesses of his soul told him Cadence had something to do with it. Riddick cocked his head as he observed the agents panicking in the darkened corridor. "You're not afraid of the dark, are you?" Riddick rumbled deeply, the only sound in the muted room.

The only thing the agents knew was something unperceivable moving in the dark and dealing death to anything in it's way. Riddick tore through the uniformed men like a panther unleashed, his blades making quick work of anything that moved or breathed. Riddick left behind the gory scene and stalked the corridors, death's dealer to one and all. It mattered not who or what they were, their status with the organization or their perceived guilt. To him they were only faces, each one marked with Cadence's blood. Each one her victimizer. Riddick's blind rage carried him upward through the center cylinder, darkened like the remaining facility. Riddick finally paused before a wide, rounded door that opened of its own accord before him. Riddick stepped in, only his shined eyes visible in the dark. Blood dripped from his blades behind him, leaving a trail of gore wherever he went.

Riddick sniffed the air, he could smell fear and he practically licked his lips at the enticing aroma. He glanced around, his perfect night vision giving him a view of the darkened room. A figure strode forward, trying to appear more confident than his scent conveyed. Riddick growled deep in his chest at the sight of the bloated, cruel asshole before him. "I suppose you've come to kill me." Hodges said, trying not to reveal any fear in his voice. "I could venture a guess that all my men are dead." He continued. Riddick sneered at the man. "Everyone is dead. EV..ERY..ONE!" He growled, inching closer to Hodges. Clifton took a step backward but paused and stood his ground. Riddick silently pursued his prey, enjoying this hunt more than any of the others. Hodges considered trying to bolt toward the door but realized it would be a useless gesture. If what Riddick had said was true, he had just killed two hundred people and was unlikely to be bested with ease. Riddick stood close enough to hear the man's staggered breathing. He reached out and grabbed the man's collar roughly, tossing him into the chair behind his desk. Hodges let out a small shriek and gripped the arms of the chair tightly. Riddick spun around and descended on him like a rabid animal, salivating his delight at the intended kill. Hodges' head leaned back as far away from the grief crazed murderer as he could. "N…now listen to me! Hear me out! Had she come to us in the first place we wouldn't have had to put her in that state! I never wanted that for her! She…didn't have to suffer." Hodges' pitiful words fell on deaf ears. Riddick didn't care about the bloated sack of piss that he hovered over, he didn't care about his lame excuses, all he knew was pain; the pain of loosing the one thing that kept him sane and centered. The beautiful woman who had given her heart to him despite her knowledge of his nature. His woman, his Cade. The beast snarled in the fat man's face, the beast who intended to take from him what he'd taken from Riddick.

Riddick was in no great hurry. He spent hours slowly peeling away the skin from Hodges body in thick layers that he used to decorate the man's desk. Every one of Hodges agonized screams was music to Riddick's ears. Riddick ensured the man stayed alive until the bitter end when he made good on his promise and ripped out his heart with his bare hands. As Riddick's fist entered the man's chest cavity with such force it broke right through his ribs as if they were made of rotten wood, he savored in the feel of the soft beats of his heart. Pulling out the organ, he watched with glee as it slowly stopped entirely. Despite his maddened state, Riddick carefully set the organ on his desk along with the gruesome remnants of Hodges' skin. He stepped back, covered passed the elbows in gore, and surveyed his work. Hodges' flayed body, displaying his muscles and veins to the world, lay hunched over in the chair glistening in the soft glow of the emergency lights. His entrails Riddick had draped around his neck moments before removing the softly beating heart. It amazed him what the man had endured before his demise. Riddick sheathed his bloody weapons, turned abruptly and left the room.

Riddick left Delphi station devoid of life. He wasn't sure if O.R.A.C.L.E. had other similar stations or a central body they reported to. It didn't matter, his work was done. Everyone was made to suffer the same fate as Cadence. Riddick had stoically carried Cadence's body from the room, not willing to leave her in that place. He had nearly roared again as he cut the tubes and wires free from her body. Riddick set in a course for Helion Prime and New Mecca, to the holy man, to Jack and to lay Cadence to rest in the place she had come to life. Riddick watched the stars as they flashed before the vessel, light years away yet passing as if they had a will of their own. The darkness of space lay before him along with an uncertain future of loneliness and despair. A future without Cade. _One being…now and forever._

**Atlantis Station, Sector 12, Menari System**

Dr. Alana Grace walked slowly between the three tubes that sat in a precise row within the glass lined room. Word had recently reached Atlantis Station of the massacre at their sister station, Delphi. Heavily armed guards stood outside the door should the madman repeat the same thing here. The only information they gathered, after weeks of lost contact, had come from the cameras within the facility that had caught a few brief glances of the shaven headed man with goggles. Facial recognition software had positively identified the assailant as wanted criminal Richard B. Riddick. With this most recent abomination now on record, his bounty had nearly tripled.

Dr. Grace carefully surveyed the chart of the first entombed individual before checking monitors and computer screens. She replaced the chart at the end of the tube and stood aside it, looking at the sleeping face of the man within. She remembered when he had been brought in, nearly twelve years ago. He had been a boy of thirteen and she fondly remembered the trusting looks he'd given her with his soft, green eyes. Dr. Grace let her fingers linger over the nameplate stamped on the middle, metallic portion of his life sustaining tube. Duncan Monroe. She sighed sadly as fond memories of the boy to whom she had become so attached flutter through her mind. He had been a promising young telepath with a power few could fathom to imagine. Dr. Grace had always told him he had nothing to fear from her, she cared deeply for him, as if he had been her own child. Her heart broke when they had placed him in this tube that would serve to be his home for the remainder of his life. Clifton Hodges had decided to use the boy's talents and connections with the famous Cadence Raines to lure her in and bring her into the fold. Clearly Mr. Hodges had underestimated not only her power, but her resilience. He had used his program to lure the boy into Cadence's induced dream state and bring her to her knees. Cadence had resisted, even if only in her mind, and a new being emerged. A darker form of the brown haired woman that was terrifying to say the least. It was only a taste of how powerful she could be, the perfect mergence of touch-see, telepath, clairvoyant and telekinetic. Cadence was the psychic other psychics dreamed of being and feared.

Dr. Grace pulled herself away from the tube, glancing briefly at the empty one beside it. She fondly remembered the blind clairvoyant that had been encompassed within it. A kindly old man with a grandfatherly face that spoke in riddles as the visions of the future came to him. His weathered hands would skim the surfaces of the sketchpad on which he drew what his mind's eye had seen. Aidyn Grifton had come as a willing subject and was later betrayed as elderly, frail body was placed in the slender tube and rendered unconscious to assist Duncan in his attempts to reach Cadence. Dr. Grace remembered responding to the code blue early in the morning three weeks after his entombment. Aidyn's heart had given out and, try as they might, it never beat again. Mr. Hodges had coldly dismissed the incident as a trivial loss and Aidyn's body was dissected and the unnecessary remains were unceremoniously jettisoned into space. Dr. Grace remembered crying as she watched the small pod float away, but had hid her tears from all around her.

The final tube contained the unwilling body of a young boy. He was fifteen when brought to the facility after being turned in by his own parents. He was a powerful telekinetic and his own family feared him. The boy didn't understand his powers and frequently moved things without realizing it. Dr. Grace and her compatriots had assured them they would help him understand his ability and learn to control it and even use it to do good. In reality, the doctor knew, they were fitting him for the psy-weapons division. He would have been used, for lack of a better word, to fight and hopefully win other people's wars. Samuel J. Redding was betrayed as well, stuffed in a tube, to add to the firepower against the wayward touch-see. Hodges hoped, with their combined efforts, they would sever the psychic link the girl had formed with her companion, the now famous Richard Riddick. It had worked, of course, just as Hodges had believed. Now, with Hodges dead and Project Apex destroyed, O.R.A.C.L.E. hoped their plan B would have the same effect. The combined power of Duncan and Samuel would be used in much the same manner. Only the third component was missing. A powerful clairvoyant.

Dr. Grace watched with disdain as two agents dragged the hapless, blonde haired girl into the room. Her steel gray eyes looked about with absolute terror. She could not have been any older than fourteen. The lid of the center tube opened slowly and the agents wrestled the girl inside, forcing her down with strength that was unnecessary. Dr. Grace said nothing as she inserted the needle into the girl's arm and slowly pressed down until the red liquid filled her veins. Within moments the girl fell into unconsciousness allowing Dr. Grace to continue her work. She glanced at the chart momentarily, she would at least like to know the girl's name: Sierra Starling. Dr. Grace studied the child for a moment, closing her eyes before beginning the procedure that would render the girl comatose for the remainder of her life. Project Apex would not die so easily.

**Crematoria**

Riddick had been watching her closely since his arrival at Crematoria. Her animalistic movements, the swaying of her limbs, the cold gaze of her eyes. Her long red hair, so unlike the bald head he had become accustomed to, fell in a mass of curls over the top of her back. She had called her self Kyra, a new animal, and confessed to signing up with mercs in a desperate ploy to find him. They had slaved her out where she felt a whole new set of abuses until she killed the last man who bought her after he had spent the night raping her. Kyra sat on the metal walkway, watching the man she had dreamed of for five years as he stood beneath a steady stream of water. He reached for his goggles and set them over his eyes before turning to her. Kyra's shimmering gaze never left him, piercing into the deepest recesses of his soul, much like the deep brown eyes of his lost Cadence. Riddick had to tell her, tell her what he'd done.

His eyes left her for only a moment, when Riddick glanced back she had disappeared. No matter, he would find her with little effort, or she would find him. Riddick stepped out of the stream of water and toward the rocky outcroppings that surrounded the slam. He ducked through an overhang and settled down within a small alcove. Riddick would have peace for a while to sort through his agonizing thoughts. Movement in the shadows caught his attention, his silvered eyes glanced toward it as his mouth curled into a slight smile. _Should know you can't sneak up on me. _He considered to himself. Kyra stepped out of the shadows and slid down the wall to sit beside him. There was a long, uncomfortable silence as they stared off into the reddened abyss of the slam. "So, you gonna give me the "I told you so" speech? Or just yell at me for trying to find you?" Kyra asked, her eyes cast downward. Her slender fingers dangled, moving only slightly in a motion as fluid as the rest of her body. "No." Riddick said curtly. He knew he should be mad at her, signing up with mercs, but this was Jack. Somewhere within this strange creature was the little thirteen year old girl he knew five years ago. "I have a right to my anger. You left me behind. You said you'd come back….both of you. Then you disappear and only send a secretive com call to Imam to tell him what happened to Cadence." Kyra finally gathered the courage to glance at Riddick, who now turned a pained and slightly angry gaze at her. Riddick bit his tongue for a moment, forcing back the anger that suffused his veins. Cadence's death was still foremost on his mind. How was he gonna tell the only other person as close to her that she was dead….and he had taken her life.

Riddick turned away from her, unable to bear her accusatory gaze any longer. "You knew I couldn't come back. It was too dangerous with Toombs right on my tail. I spent five years on an ice covered rock to keep him away from you." Riddick explained, his voice soft and frail; a stark difference from it's usual baritone sound. Kyra let out a small sound that was something between disgust and laughter. "You sure you weren't runnin' from somethin' else?" She inquired. Riddick flexed his fists, fighting the urge to strike something. An angry growl escaped his throat. "Yeah. My failure." He answered, unable to believe the truth that had just spun from his mouth. Kyra could hear the hurt in his voice, the deep pain he tried so hard to hide in front of her. "Did you know Imam cried? He cried all night, we both did. He cried for her, I cried for both of you." The memory of the night they learned the sad news about Cadence's condition played through her mind. Kyra forced it away along with the tears that formed on her lashes. She turned toward Riddick whom she was surprised was looking at her, as if searching her for a lie. He found none, only a deep abiding sadness that they now could both share. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry." Riddick said softly, resisting the urge to place a hand on her cheek. In all likelihood, he'd probably loose a finger if he tried. "What happened to her? You never did tell Imam, unless he was trying to hide the truth from me." Kyra pressed, hoping for answers, for closure. Riddick hung his head, replaying the memories of five years ago when he first saw Cadence attached to a mass of wires and tubes. "They….put us both in a dream state or something. We believed we had gotten free, gotten out. We were in New Mecca, Cadence was driven crazy by a chip in her head, I made the doctor take it out. Cadence began to change, into something else, something dark. We fought our way off world, we shared….intimate moments. We end up on this frost planet to get new power cores. This telepath followed us there, he knew Cade. She went berserk and tried to kill him and a bunch of agents. I tried to save her, from herself. Something exploded and I woke up on that damn station again. When I found her they had rendered her brain dead, kept alive by these machines. None of it ever happened, it was all a dream to sever our link. They wanted to separate us, and they did. They lied to us Kyra, and destroyed her in the process." Riddick nearly choked several times as he recalled what had occurred during the dream. A single tear trickled down his tan cheek. Kyra would have believed it to be a bead of sweat if she hadn't seen the anguish in his eyes.

Kyra gently laid her head against his shoulder, a gesture Riddick couldn't have predicted if he, himself, had been psychic. "I didn't know. I'm sorry." She said with true tenderness. Kyra gazed off into the distance, listening to the distant voices of the convicts and the steam of mist that rose in the air from the heated core of the planet. "A couple times I thought I heard her. In my head, ya know. It was kinda muffled but I know it was her. For a brief moment I felt close to her again." Kyra paused momentarily, trying desperately to push back the lump in her throat. "The first time was after I was slaved out, I was scared and alone and I heard her; willing me to be brave like she did on the planet. I heard her again, here, she called my name and said she missed me. At first I thought I was hearing things, but I felt in my heart it was Cadence. I'd know her voice anywhere." Riddick forced himself to swallow passed his constricted throat as he slowly lifted Kyra away from his shoulder. He turned to face her, crooking one leg next to his body and letting the other dangle over the edge. Riddick placed both hands on her arms and kept his metallic gaze on her. "She came to me too. I saw her, in a dream, while I was on my way to Helion. She asked me something…." Riddick paused, gathering strength he didn't know he would ever need. He forced himself to keep looking at Kyra and prepared him to utter the most painful words of his entire life. "Kyra….Cade is dead. I took her life." Riddick paused, fearing his agony would control him again as Kyra only gazed at him with a blank expression. Slowly, Kyra turned away from him, suddenly unable to look at his face any longer. Riddick had to explain and hope she understood. "When we were locked in the dream state, when they made her into…that thing, she asked me to take her life. I think she was begging me even then. She came to me again and asked me the same thing. I'd left her in suffering for five years, I couldn't deny her again. She asked to be free. You have no idea how hard it was for me to remove her from those machines and watch her slip away." Riddick was trembling with rage and grief as he recalled how he ended the life of the woman he loved. If Kyra hated him for it, too, it would destroy him.

Kyra let what he told her slowly seep in, still treating it like some horrible nightmare she might wake up from at any moment. Slowly she returned her gaze to him. Riddick was in pain, he needed her now, he needed her support not her rage. "I'm so sorry, Riddick. You did the impossible, I know I could never have done that. She didn't deserve to live the rest of her life like that. I don't hate you and I won't look at you any different. I just hope you made them pay for what they did to her." Kyra's eyes narrowed, fires of rage burning within them as she considered the O.R.A.C.L.E. agents and the bloated buffoon known as Clifton Hodges. Riddick nodded, an almost unperceivable motion. "Every last one. I killed them all, Kyra. Two hundred people, for her. I didn't care who they were, they all just died. Mr. Hodges, you don't wanna know what I did to him. I don't even remember most of it, just the rage and pain." Riddick told her, his voice soft. Kyra didn't want to venture into what Clifton Hodges' fate had been. God knows she had thought up enough horrible tortures for him over the years. _Maybe Riddick killed him with a teacup. _Kyra mused. "I miss her." Kyra said softly, almost as if she were talking to herself. Riddick gently placed an arm around her, knowing they both needed something for their grief. "I buried her on Helion, before the Necromongers came. When we get outta here, I'll take you back and show you where. Hopefully those bastards didn't destroy her grave." Riddick explained as he leaned his head against Kyra's. She needed his closeness now, more than ever. "I'd like that." She said wistfully. "Did you love her, Riddick? I always thought you did, even if YOU didn't know it." Kyra wanted to turn her thoughts to happier times. Riddick sighed, visions of Cadence's smiling face drifting through his mind. Her long hair, her soft lips, her deep brown eyes. "Yeah, Kid, I did. With everything I had in me." Riddick glanced down as Kyra's hand reached toward him, her palm facing him. Riddick understood the gesture and mimicked it, eventually bringing his palm to hers and lacing their fingers together. "We're her legacy now." Kyra said softly as she glanced up into his mercury eyes. Riddick managed a weak smile and laid his head back down on hers, holding her closer and keeping their hands laced together. Riddick considered the words that he and Cade had shared through their trials. _My heart and yours, my soul and yours, my mind and yours…one being, now and forever. _


End file.
